Stay By My Side
by Mari Kia Aishiteru
Summary: [COMPLETE] Ichigo and Rukia both love each other but then, Ichigo was given a chance to reach his dream to become a singer but that would mean that he needs to leave Rukia. What will his decision be? His dream or the woman he loves? -IchiRuki, HitsuHina-
1. Prologue

**-My third IchiRuki fanfiction! I love this story so I hope you do too... I think if I receive many reviews, I'll continue on with this story... this is just a prologue and things will get more interesting starting from chapters one until the very end... (chapter 21) I've already finished writing this. All I have to do is to encode and finally, post. *laughs* This is an AU!-**

**Stay By My Side**

**Yazumi-chan! **

**..**

**..**

**Stay By My Side – Prologue**

..

..

_:: December 19, 1999; 9 AM ::_

It's a very beautiful day of Sunday. Many people were in the park with their beloved families. They were there to have fun and try out the frozen pond near the said park to ski. You couldn't see the sun that day because of the continuous falling of snow. One of these many families was the happy Kurosaki Family. They were walking towards the park. They've just arrived there that time.

"It's just as I've thought. There were so many people here..." A woman with long curly blonde hair said while smiling brightly. She wore a simple blue dress overlapped by a thick yellow jacket and white scarf around her neck. She paired it up with thick black leathered boots.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sure Yuzu and Karin will be able to have fun today." A man replied next to the woman. He wore a black leathered jacket and black pants with black shoes. He smiled as he looked around.

"Mom, Dad, can we play now?" a small gentle voice caught the couple's attention. She was looking at her parents with pleading eyes.

The couple smiled. The woman bent down on her level. "Okay Yuzu, enjoy and take care. We will be watching you from the bench." She pointed to the bench near them.

"Okay, see you later Mom!" Another voice said as she literally dragged Yuzu, her twin sister, towards the swings.

Kurosaki Masaki, stood up and heard her husband's voice.

"Ichigo?"

A young boy with orange hair looked up towards his parents after hearing his name. He looked at them wonderingly.

"Hm?"

"Do you want to play? You can go too if you want." Masaki said softly towards him.

"Okay, I'll go then. See you." He said as he ran towards some children playing on the snow.

"I wish Ichigo will soon learn to socialize with other people. He's still young." Masaki whispered.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be fine. He's our son." Kurosaki Isshin said to his wife.

"Well... I guess you're right."

"Come on, let's sit on the bench."

"Okay."

And they took off.

Ichigo was walking with no exact place to go to. He suddenly heard a voice. From his point of view, a very beautiful voice. Because of curiosity, he followed the place where the voice was coming from.

_It's very beautiful... I wonder who owns that angelic voice..._

He continued to walk and he was shocked. A young girl. In her appearance, she's like his age. And she is sitting on the branch of a tree with so much snow on it. And most of all, she's the owner of the beautiful singing voice! He continued to look at her without even blinking.

_She's so beautiful... her voice, her hair, her skin, and her violet eyes. She's... she's almost perfect. She's like a snow angel..._

The young girl stopped singing when she noticed a little boy's presence. She's now looking straight at him and so is he. Soon, because of the snow on the branch that the girl was sitting at, the said girl slipped and fall from the branch. Ichigo panicked but soon he realized that he's carrying the little girl in his arms.

_She's as light as a feather..._

The little girl's closed eyes fluttered open [she closed it unconsciously while falling from the branch...] and said, "I- I'm sorry..."

Ichigo put her down on her feet. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I am. Thank you." The little girl replied.

"W-Well... um... you know... you have a very beautiful voice." He complimented her as his face goes madly red.

The little girl blushed. "R-Really? T-Thanks..."

"Don't mention it. Oh, my name's Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo. Nice to meet you." He said as he held up his hand towards her for handshake.

The little girl smiled warmly. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Kuchiki Rukia." She took little Ichigo's hand and shook it.

They smiled at each other.

Ever since that Ichigo met Rukia, he knew that he falls in love with her that instant.

**-END OF PROLOGUE-**

**A/N: I forgot to mention... Ichigo's 8 years old here, while the Kurosaki twins were 5 years old.**

_**A/N: Interview of the Author [Me!] with Ichigo... Part 1!**_

**Me**: Welcome to our Interview! I will interview Kurosaki Ichigo for today! Let's welcome him guys!

**Ichigo**: H-Hi...

**Me**: So, Ichigo, why did you fall in love with Rukia without knowing who she is really? Don't you think you are jumping in conclusions?

**Ichigo**: No, her beautiful voice is enough for me to fall in love with her.

**Me**: OOhhh! That's very unusual for Kurosaki Ichigo to be "love at first sight" with such a girl...

**Ichigo**: (got embarrassed and walked out of the room)

**Me**: He got angry at me... Well, never mind. Look forward for the next chapter! See yah!

**-Kindly review please! Love you!~-**

_**Next Chapter: Snow Angel**_

**Yazumi-chan! **


	2. Chapter 1: Snow Angel

**Stay By My Side – I**

**Snow Angel**

**Tenshi no Yuki**

**..**

**..**

_:: July 10, 2006; 7AM ::_

"Ichigo!"

Said teenager looked behind and saw his best friend. Well, you could say that since they were together since 4th grade in grade school and now they are still together because they share the same high school, same homeroom, and they are seatmates as well. Not only that, they are also neighbors. Well, not really, they just have the same street that's all...

It's the last week before the summer vacation, so they were so busy with their school activities. They need to pass for the next school year you know. Okay, back to the story...

"Rukia?"

Rukia finally caught up to him and stopped in front of him while catching her breath from running. She after then stood up and smiled at him. "Morning."

"Yeah, morning midget." Ichigo replied and suddenly clutched his aching stomach. Rukia had just punched his stomach.

"OWW! What the hell was that for?" he retorted.

"For calling me 'midget' you strawberry!" She shot back.

"What did you say? You stupid midget?"

"I said 'strawberry'! Jerk!"

"You!"

They were forehead to forehead now. And Rukia pulled away as she sighed. "Come on, we'll be late for school." She walked up ahead of him and whispered, "Strawberry."

Ichigo heard it and caught up to her. "Wait up you midget!"

Rukia kicked his leg.

"OW!"

"That's for teasing me!" She said as she smirked and ran ahead.

Ichigo cursed before running after his midget of a best friend.

Every time they will walk to school together, they always bicker and annoy each other. It is a part of their morning routine after all.

Soon, the two teenagers reached their school, Tokyo University. It is a very prestigious school in Japan. Well that means they are very smart aside from being rich, that is. Except Ichigo since he just received a scholarship from this school after passing the entrance exams for the scholarship program.

Upon entering the gate, they were greeted by their dear friends...

_White fragments dance in the winter sky_

_They fall onto my shadows and shoulder to tell me what time it is_

_Exhaling a white breath onto my numbed fingers_

_I can make the infinite distance between us shorter..._

"Mornin' Kia-chan!" a girl with long straight black hair up to her waist greeted as she ran up to Rukia. Her skin was fair and pale as Rukia. She also had blue eyes.

Rukia smiled upon seeing her friend. "Morning 'Zumi... How's your weekend?"

"It's been great! Shirou-chan and I visited the new mall built near our residence. We bought a lot of things and I really had fun too!" she said excitedly and happily.

"Really? If I didn't need to go with my brother this weekend, I would've come with you."

"That's fine! We bought you a gift from there." She said as she winked at her.

Rukia got excited. "Really? Yay!"

A white haired teenage man walked up to Rukia and gave her a small box.

"Morning Kia-chan, here, it's for you." He said.

Rukia got it from him. "Morning too, Shirou-chan. Thanks for this." she said as she smiled at him and proceeded to open her gift.

_The pavement, the trees by the road and the lights from the windows are all covered with snow and there is silence._

_Our footprints may disappear but we can feel our heartbeats by a warmth from holding our hands together..._

"Oh, Morning, Ichi-kun!" the same girl greeted Ichigo this time.

"Morning Yazumi... and please don't call me that." he said calmly but firmly.

"Call you what?" she asked innocently as she blinked.

"The nickname you just said!" Ichigo told her, totally losing his patience so early in the morning.

"Oh! Ichi-kun, what's wrong with it? It's cute!" she chirped happily.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Oh please shut up you two." The white haired said. "Anyways, good morning, Ichigo."

Ichigo sighed, but looked at the said white haired nonetheless. "Morning, Toushirou."

Yazumi sighed and crossed her arms against her chest. "What a boring greeting you have."

"Well my dear cousin, it's much better than yours you know." Toushirou said.

"I don't believe you." Yazumi pouted.

"Wow! A new chappy keychain! Thanks you two! I love it! It's bigger than my old one."

The three looked at Rukia with soft eyes.

"Well, glad you like it." Toushirou said.

"Yeah, I was wondering what could be the replacement for the keychain on your cell phone so I got that." Yazumi pointed out.

_Our shadows stood still, carrying our frozen hearts_

_It's a miracle we could meet in this pure white world_

_To know that I'm not alone anymore_

_I don't need any words, instead, in the starless sky, where the snow angel circles,_

_I look for her..._

"Oh, you mean this one?" Rukia asked as she held up her cell phone and the chappy keychain attached to it. It was smaller than the gift she received and you could really tell that it's pretty old.

"Yeah... I mean, it looks like it's very old. So, I decided to buy you a new one." Yazumi said.

Rukia looked at the keychain attached at her phone. "I'm sorry 'Zumi but I don't want to replace this."

Yazumi looked so shocked about that. "Eh? Why?"

"Well, let's just say... it's very precious to me." Rukia looked at Ichigo who refused to do the same.

Yazumi seemed to notice it and smiled. "Oh... looks like I know now..." she whispered.

"Don't worry, I will still use your gift, I promise." Rukia said.

"No worries, I'm not mad Kia-chan... Come on, let's go to class already." She said and dragged Rukia towards the building.

When the two girls had gone out of hearing range, Toushirou looked at Ichigo and said, "Ichigo, you're the one who gave that old keychain to her right?"

Ichigo didn't look at him but slowly nodded. "Well... you could say that."

Toushirou smiled slightly. "I'm sure you're happy... hearing from her that your gift was precious to her."

He didn't need to speak because his face clearly shows it all. He was blushing madly. And Toushirou was trying very hard not to laugh out loud. But, he couldn't help but smirked.

Toushirou instead walked ahead of him. "Let's go."

Ichigo followed his white haired best friend.

_I hold your cold cheeks with my hands, warming and protecting you from the winter_

_I kiss your dry lips, trying to dig up the scattered fragments..._

As they arrived at their classroom, their teacher arrived shortly. The discussion had been so boring for them and soon, the bell declaring the lunch break finally came.

They got their respective box lunches and made their way to the rooftop where they commonly had their lunch. And they were engaging in an interesting conversation.

"So Kia-chan... My dad told me that your brother went to a business trip again in America." Yazumi was saying now as she eats her sushi.

"Yup. He left a little while ago." Rukia replied as she put rice with meat in her mouth.

"So, meaning... you're staying with the Kurosaki Household tonight... again..." Toushirou absently said.

"Correction Shirou-chan! Not only tonight but for a whole week!" Yazumi corrected her cousin.

"Oh... is that so?" He saw his cousin nodded so he turned to Ichigo who was busily eating his lunch. "Well, do you know about this stuff, Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked at him and said, "Yeah, my mom told me this morning. I'm sure when we got home later the room is ready..."

"You mean... _your_ room will be ready." Yazumi mockingly said towards Ichigo with an evil smirked.

"'Zumi's right." Toushirou seconded but he said it so calmly.

"Hey you guys! Don't think stupid things!" Ichigo told his friends. It seems to him that they're thinking something else behind the reason why Rukia needs to be in his room.

"Ichigo, they're just teasing you. If you don't give up, they'll just continue doing it. We will be here all night and I don't want that." Rukia said.

"Shut up midget!" Ichigo yelled at her.

Rukia's vein popped at her forehead. "What? What did you say?"

"I said shut up midget!"

"That's it! Ichigo no baka!" Rukia punched Ichigo straight on his face. _[A/C: *laughs* Bull's eye. Nice one Rukia!]_

"Y-You!" Ichigo was rubbing his sore face.

"Shirou-chan, they're at it again." Yazumi sighed and Toushirou nodded in agreement. "Come on, we'll be late for our next class." She said as she stood up with her lunch box and walked ahead, her cousin close behind.

_In the past when I was scared to lose your warmth_

_Even next to you, I sometimes felt distressed_

_But then, our footsteps became closer, step by step_

_Our frozen hearts were melting liked white snow in spring..._

After the class and after the two bid farewells to the cousins, Ichigo and Rukia went straight towards Rukia's house to collect her things she will need for a week in the Kurosaki Household.

The truth is every time Byakuya, Rukia's older brother will be out of town or out of the country, Rukia was always in the custody of the Kurosaki Household. Byakuya let Rukia be with them to take care of her since he knew their family. And Rukia and Ichigo seemed to be close friends. Byakuya was worried so he wants Rukia not to be alone since she's having some nightmares at night. Ichigo seems to be the only one who can calm her. And so Byakuya really trust that young man so much.

Ichigo help Rukia to bring her things in his house, including the big black bag that he is holding right now. On their way...

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked her as they walked towards his house.

"What?"

"Why is this so heavy? What the hell did you brought with you?" he pointed at the bag he was holding.

"Of course, my clothes and other things that I can't live without."

"Tsch... I guess you brought with you your big _chappy_ the rabbit teddy bear."

Rukia looked at him. "How did you—"

"It's obvious. You always brought it with you. Even your _chappy_ pillow and your _chappy_ quilt... My room will be filled with _Chappy_ the rabbit again in a week!"

"Don't complain Ichigo." Rukia laughed and walked ahead of him.

Ichigo walked behind her and mumbled, "My room will be girlish again..."

Rukia turned to him. "You say something?"

"N-No. Nothing." He stuttered.

"Good." she smiled and continued to walk.

Ichigo sighed and walked behind her.

_We wrote words on a frosted window to swear our eternal love_

_We watched as drops of water like tears of joy trickled from those words_

_Frozen snow crystals will melt someday_

_Unlike them, we'll make sure our love will last forever so we put our arms around each other, all my might, with all my strength..._

They finally reached the Kurosaki Household. Ichigo goes in first with Rukia behind him. He was greeted by his little sister.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri onii-chan! Rukia nee-chan wa?" little Yuzu asked, smiling.

"I'm here Yuzu-chan." Rukia answered as she poked her head from behind Ichigo.

Yuzu hugged Rukia and Rukia returned the hug. "Good evening Rukia nee-chan."

"Yuzu, okaasan wa?"

"She's in the kitchen." Yuzu replied as she pulled away from Rukia.

"Hmm." Ichigo reached the kitchen with Rukia's bag still in his grasp. He saw his mother cooking their dinner. "Tadaima, okaasan."

Masaki, Ichigo's mom, looked at him and smiled. "Okaeri Ichigo." she saw Rukia appeared behind Ichigo.

"Good evening auntie." Rukia greeted and bowed slightly as a sign of respect.

Masaki's gentle smile never wavered. "Good evening Kia-chan." She then turned to Ichigo. "Now Ichigo why don't the two of you go upstairs and change? The dinner is almost done." She said.

"Okay." He replied and turned to Rukia. "Come on." He walked ahead upstairs.

Rukia nodded and bowed at Masaki before following Ichigo upstairs.

At the hallway, they saw a girl with black hair up to her shoulders and wearing a black shirt and pedal jeans up to her lower knee.

"Hi... Kia nee." She greeted as she smiled slightly.

"Hi Karin. How are you?" she smiled too.

"I'm fine." she turned to Ichigo. "Looks like Ichi nii's room will be so girlish again." She's slightly laughing now.

"Thanks for reminding me Karin." Ichigo replied sarcastically.

"You're very much welcome." Karin smirked. "Anyways, I'll go downstairs now. See you at dinner." And she walked away.

"Okay." Rukia replied and followed her with her eyes.

Ichigo opened the door to his room. "Come on."

Rukia nodded and went inside. She closed the door behind her and followed him inside.

Ichigo put her baggage on the floor near his closet and took off his polo in front of Rukia.

Rukia's eyes widened and her face is red. "ICHIGO NO BAKA!~" She spat at him and kicked Ichigo's stomach.

_[A/C: Awts... that really hurts... Poor Ichi...]_

It seemed 30 seconds had passed before Ichigo recovered from the shock. "WHAT THE HELL?~" he asked as he stood up but clutching his stomach. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM AGAIN? And why are you blushing?" he noticed the faint tinged of red on her face.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CHANGING IN FRONT OF ME? AND I'M NOT FREAKING BLUSHING IDIOT!~"

"WELL, BECAUSE THIS _IS_ MY ROOM! SO I'LL CHANGE HERE WHENEVER I WANT!"

"Y-YOU JERK!~" She opened Ichigo's closet and slid inside and closed it again.

_[A/N: Ichigo's closet is Rukia's dressing room. Sometimes she also sleeps in there. Ichigo's closet really comes in handy. Ne? ]_

"My stomach hurts..." Ichigo mumbled as he rubbed his sore stomach. "How the hell she managed to kick someone that strong although she's so small?" he complained and sighed.

From inside the closet, "That strawberry idiot!" she retorted angrily.

Soon, they heard Yuzu's voice, calling for them for dinner. They went downstairs and saw them already sitting except Ichigo's dad. The two of them sat down across Yuzu, Karin and Masaki.

"Auntie, where's uncle?" Rukia asked.

Masaki smiled. "He's on his way."

As if on cue, there's a voice behind them. "Is my third daughter searching for me?"

"Old man, she's not your third daughter."

"Yes she is! Right? My lovely Masaki?" he asked as he sat on the chair at the center of the table.

"Right." Masaki laughed.

"Mom! Even you?"

"What's wrong Ichigo? Don't you like Kia-chan?" Masaki asked.

"W-Well... I...I-I..." Ichigo stuttered and blushed red.

_[A/C: EEEHHH?~ KUROSAKI ICHIGO IS BLUSHING? And not only that, HE'S ALSO STUTTERING!~~ A miracle has been brought down! *lol!*]_

"Okaasan, Otousan, Leave Ichi nii alone. He's like a tomato now because of his face." Karin said while eating.

"Ichigo, she's right. Your face is as red as Renji's hair."

"Shut up Rukia, it's your fault." Ichigo mumbled.

"Eh? Why are you always blaming me? I'm maintaining my silence here..."

"Oh. Now they are going lovey-dovey with each other!" Isshin piped in causing the two teens to turned to him.

"WE'RE NOT GOING LOVEY-DOVEY WITH EACH OTHER!" they both shouted at him.

"Okay okay, enough of that. Just enjoy the dinner Kia-chan. I made your favorite just for you." Masaki smiled.

"Gee, thanks Auntie." She smiled back as they eat peacefully.

Ichigo is sleeping on the floor but there is a futon there. Then, obviously, Rukia is sleeping on his bed.

As she sleeps, she dreamt. No, it's not the right term for that. It's...

_ FLASHBACK_

_Six-year-old Kuchiki Rukia is sitting on her mother's lap. Her mother was reading a fairytale story for her. Soon, Rukia yawned._

"_Mama, I'm hungry." Rukia said._

"_Eh? But, you just ate." Her mom replied._

"_Mama, please?" she said with beautiful eyes. Her mother smiled and said, _

"_Alright, come on. I'll get you something in the kitchen."_

"_Yay!" Rukia cheered as she followed her mother out of the room. _

_They saw Rukia's father sitting on the couch in their living room._

"_Hi dear, you still waiting for Hisana?" Rukia's mom asked her husband._

"_Yeah." Rukia's father replied._

"_Dear, it is only 9pm. Don't worry, she's safe with Byakuya." Her mom explained._

_Her father sighed. "This is the reason why I don't want to have a daughter."_

"_Dear!"_

_Her dad smiled and said, "But, I don't regret that I have such lovely daughters-in-law." He patted Rukia's head._

"_You're more than worry about Nee-chan than your own son... Thanks Papa." Rukia grinned._

"_You are welcome, my cute little princess." He said poking Rukia's tiny nose._

_All of a sudden, the door burst open. There are three men in black went inside their house._

"_Who are you? What are you—" Rukia's father-in-law was cut short when the men pull out guns from their pockets. Her father protected her and her mom. Then, a shot of a gun was heard. Not only once but twice. _

_Rukia trembled in fear, seeing her dad and mom lying down on the floor, drowning in their blood. One of the men said, "You're next little girl." Rukia closed her eyes tightly then after a gunshot, she saw her sister... sitting next to her... hugging her trembling body tightly..._

_BACK TO PRESENT _

"Oi Rukia! Rukia wake up!" Ichigo said worriedly as he shook Rukia to wake her up. He had heard her talked in her sleep and she was trembling and sweating and all...

_It's happening again..._

Rukia opened her eyes and sat down suddenly. She's still trembling and shaking. Her hands were placed on the both sides of her head as if blocking all of the memories in her head.

"Rukia, are you alright?" Ichigo asked as he placed his both hands on Rukia's shoulders.

She slowly looked up at him with teary eyes. "I-Ichigo... M-My mother and father... t-they... were killed... a-and then m-my sis-sister came and..."

Ichigo cut her off by wrapping his strong arms around her trembling form. "Shh... don't talk anymore..."

_A nightmare... again..._

Rukia gave in Ichigo's embrace, her head on his chest. "I-Ichigo... I-I..."

"Shh..." Ichigo's chin was on her head and his hand was rubbing her back soothingly. "Everything's gonna be alright. I'm here." He then hummed a melody. It was his own melody and he often used to soothe Rukia when she's having nightmares. It seems to help her.

Rukia seemed to calm down a bit. "Thank you Ichigo." And she slumbered into deep sleep.

Ichigo continued to soothe her. "Don't mention it."

After a few minutes, Ichigo lay Rukia down on his bed. He brushed her hair with his fingers as he looked at her face. He smiled warmly.

"She looks so peaceful now..." He sighed. "Goodnight, Rukia."

And Ichigo lay down on the futon and let the darkness claim him.

_Our shadows stood still, carrying our frozen hearts_

_It's a miracle we could meet in this pure white world_

_To know that I'm not alone anymore_

_I don't need any words, instead, in the starless sky, where the snow angel circles,_

_I pray to her..._

_**A/N: Interview of the Author [Me!] with Rukia... Part 1!**_

**Me**: Hi Rukia!

**Rukia**: Hi...

**Me**: Okay... this question is what the readers really want to know. I hope you won't get the same expression as Ichigo last time...

**Rukia**: What is it that the readers want to know?

**Me**: Well... why did you blush?

**Rukia**: (shocked) HUH?

**Me**: You know... when Ichigo took off his polo in front of you...

**Rukia**: (blushing again, redder this time)

**Me**: You're blushing again! (Giggles loudly)

**Rukia**: (Feels embarrassed, walked out without one word)

**Me**: (sad) Oh, and here I thought she won't be like Ichigo last time... (Sighs) well... I guess it can't be helped. See you for the next interview guys!~

**^Translations^**

Tadaima – I'm back/I'm home

Okaeri onii-chan! Rukia nee-chan wa? – Welcome Home Brother! Where's Rukia? (Rukia referring to as an older sister.)

okaasan wa? – Where's mom?

**-Sorry about the title... it's not related I know... Don't worry... next chapter will be connected... Soooo... My dear readers... please review! I hope you like this chapter! Tell me what you think... please please! Arigatou!-**

**-My chapter titles were originally song titles. I'll write here the singers who sang the songs also. So you would know. The lyrics were the song itself.-**

**SONG: Snow Angel _ kotoko = the theme song of Onegai Teacher [Please Teacher; an anime in Japan]**

**Jya!~**

_**Next Chapter: Silent Love ~Open your heart~**_

**Yazumi-chan! **


	3. Author's Notes: Legends And Reminders

**AUTHOR?** Here is a short notice for all of the readers. You will need this for the next following chapters so please read this and remember all the things that written here.

Thanks ;)

..

**Legends:**

..

"Normal speaking"

_Thinking_

[A/C] - Author's side comments

[A/N] - Author's trivia

_:: Date Update; Time Update ; Place Update ::_

^Translations^

_The lyrics of the song_

FLASHBACK

BACK TO PRESENT

"_The lyrics of the song that the character sings"_

..

**Reminders:**

..

Please read the interviews of the author with the characters presented at the end of every chapter. Some important facts about the story are written there. It is for better understanding.

Please read every chapters from start to finish. You'll find it funny. I'm sure of it.

After you read, please review! I will be very happy if you do. When you review, I'll do my best to get to you as soon as I can. If you had questions, you can ask me also.

Thank you so much you guys!

I hope you will like this story. Because I really do.

Yazumi-chan!


	4. Chapter 2: Silent Love Open Your Heart

**Stay By My Side – II**

**Silent Love ~Open Your Heart~**

**Shizuka no Ai ~Kokoro Wo Hiraite~**

..

..

_:: July 11, 2006; 5AM ::_

That morning, Rukia woke up first. She saw Ichigo still sleeping on the futon. Rukia looked at his face for a few minutes. She sat near him and touched his orange hair with her left hand. Ichigo was sleeping peacefully; he didn't even dare to move as Rukia continued to brush his hair.

"Thanks for last night, Ichigo." she smiled. She stood up and looked at the clock on Ichigo's desk.

_It's only 5 in the morning? It looks like I woke up earlier than expected. But, I'm not sleepy anymore..._

Rukia walked out of the room after grabbing her uniform from the closet. She's on her way to the bathroom when she saw Karin walking towards her.

"Mornin' Kia nee..."

"Ohayou Karin..."

"You're up early. Your class is 8am right?"

"Yeah, but I woke up early and I can't return to sleep so I guess I'll just get ready for school..." Rukia replied.

"Oh, okay. I supposed Ichi nii is still in bed."

"Yeah, he's tired so I don't want to wake him up."

"Okay. When you're done, you can come downstairs and eat breakfast. I'll tell mom you're up already."

"Alright, thanks."

"No problem." Karin smirked and with that, she went downstairs.

After taking a fresh shower, Rukia was finally wearing her uniform as she went to Ichigo's room. Ichigo was still sleeping. She smiled at him and sat on the edge of the bed to fix her hair. That's when Ichigo woke up...

"Rukia?" he murmured as he rubbed his eyes and sat up slowly.

Rukia turned to him and smiled. "Yeah, ohayou sleepy head."

"What time is it?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia looked at the clock and said, "It's 5:36am."

Ichigo looked shocked. "5:36? What time did you woke up?"

Rukia was looking in front of the mirror while fixing her hair. "Well... 5am..."

"Why so early?" Ichigo asked. "Don't tell me you've had a nightmare again?" Ichigo is standing now.

Rukia suddenly thought of an idea to tease him a bit. She smirked evilly at him. "Oh? So you are worried about me?"

Ichigo's face is getting red. "Eh?" He turned away from her. "No way."

Rukia laughed and giggled. "You're blushing again strawberry!"

Ichigo get flustered and yelled. "I'm not blushing and quit with the nickname!"

Rukia suddenly became serious. "Don't worry... I didn't have another nightmare. I just woke up early that's all. Don't take it seriously."

Ichigo stared at her and knew that she's serious. He sighed. "Okay, if you say so..."

Ichigo then folded the futon he used and proceeded to the bathroom. When he's ready, they went downstairs together to eat their breakfast. When they reach the dining room, Ichigo saw his mother preparing their breakfast. His mom saw them too.

"Good morning Ichigo... Kia-chan." Masaki smiled at the two as they both sat down.

"Mornin' Mom." Ichigo greeted back.

"Ohayou Auntie!" Rukia chirped.

"Mom did Yuzu and Karin already left for school?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes." Masaki replied.

"Where's Uncle?"

"Now that you mention it, he didn't jump on me this morning..." Ichigo said absentmindedly.

"That's because I'm with you..." Rukia commented as she held her chopsticks.

Ichigo turned to her. "What do you mean?"

"Kia-chan means that your father didn't want to disturb you two in your room. He's been babbling about having grandchildren and..."

"MOM! Stop it! You're becoming like him as days goes by." Ichigo said as he ate his breakfast.

"Really? Well Ichigo I think he's right..."

"MOM!~"

"Alright easy! Here are your obentou." She said as she handed the box lunch for the two.

They accepted it and stood up; they put the obentou in their bags and prepared to go.

"Thanks so much Auntie, for always taking care of me..." Rukia said as she smiled at Masaki.

"Don't go all emo, midget." Ichigo said.

"What was that?"

"That's enough... you'll be late if you don't hurry..." Masaki interfere the two bickering teenagers. It would take them a day or week or month or even a year if they didn't stop.

"Hai, Gomen nasai." The two said.

Masaki giggled as she saw the two walked off to school. "Those two are so cute when they were apologizing together..."

She went to the kitchen to clean.

_:: July 11, 2006; 7:50AM ; Tokyo University in front of Room 1-B__::_

"Mornin' Kia-chan! Ichi-kun!"

"Mornin' 'Zumi!"

"I said don't call me like that again..." Ichigo tried to contain his annoyance with Yazumi but he's sure that he failed.

Yazumi giggled instead because of Ichigo's reaction. She always does that because she loves to tease him.

"'Zumi, what is the first subject?" Rukia changed the subject. "I didn't memorize the schedule..."

Yazumi seemed to be thinking because of her fingertip placed on her chin. "Um... let's see... I think it's music..."

Rukia lightened up. "Music? You sure?" she asked her friend.

"Well... yeah..."

"What we will do today in there?"

"Well... I think we will play piano..."

"Really? Come on, let's go there now!" Rukia said as she dragged Yazumi towards the music room literally.

"W-Wait!" Yazumi tried to stop her but to no avail.

She was dragged by Rukia away. Ichigo was alone at the hallway when Toushirou appeared behind him.

"Where are they going?" he asked.

"Music room." He replied as he looked at his white haired friend. "Rukia's excited like always."

"Can't blame her. She really loves music... like you do..." Toushirou told him.

"Yeah, but I don't get that over-excited."

Toushirou offered him a small smile. "That's true too. Come on, let's catch up."

"Okay."

And they walked off towards the music room.

Ichigo and Toushirou sat near Rukia and Yazumi.

_[A/N: Ichigo is sitting on the left edge, Rukia near him, then Yazumi, then Toushirou, the girls in the middle of the two boys...]_

Soon, the teacher checked their attendance and the class started after that.

"Well today, we'll be learning how to play piano. Don't worry, only the basics. For that, I need a volunteer to play a certain piece. Is anybody here knew how to play?" their teacher asked the whole class.

Nobody seemed to raise their hands for they don't know how to. But, without thinking, Rukia raised her hand.

"Alright, Kuchiki-san, come here." The teacher called.

"Good luck Kia-chan." Yazumi said as she grinned.

"Thanks." Rukia replied as she stood up.

"Don't destroy the keys of the piano with your big fingers, midget..." Ichigo teased which was awarded by a painful stomped on his foot.

Ichigo winced in pain. "OW!~"

"Kurosaki-kun, what's wrong?" the teacher asked.

The whole class was looking at him.

"N-Nothing sensei. Everything's fine." he replied.

"Well, good." and with that, the teacher called Rukia.

Rukia smirked evilly as she went towards their teacher.

Ichigo saw her smirk and whispered, "You bitch..."

Their teacher showed Rukia the piece. Rukia knew the song very well so the teacher decided to make Rukia sing the song while she was playing it. At first, she didn't want to, but soon persuaded by her friends and classmates. She sat on the chair in front of the piano and play...

"_A white sigh that the light colors the town called the season_

_Brings two people together..."_

Ichigo was stunned upon hearing her voice again. He always hears her sing but every time she did, he was stunned always. It seems like her voice was magical.

"_... Had been forgotten. Your warmth... it is good for me that you are by my side. However, only it is..._

_It was good only when I was with you..."_

Ichigo don't want to avert his gaze from her. She's very beautiful, singing and playing with her eyes closed. Looks like she really knew the lyrics and the keys of the song by heart. Suddenly, Ichigo wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her that he loves her so much. But, he is afraid that she might not feel the same way towards him. He is afraid of getting hurt and ruining their friendship that they've developed all these years.

"_Desire of silent love that doesn't reach you..._

_It is you now, the awareness of all my love, though my mind is closed with a lock in it..."_

Yazumi and Toushirou are looking at Ichigo. They are thinking the same thing that time: that Ichigo really loves Rukia but is afraid to confess to her. These two are really complicated!

"_It is the angel winter love of yours who open my heart in winter, in shaking candle that was danced and gotten off..."_

At the end of the line of the song, Rukia opened her eyes and saw Ichigo staring at her. She unconsciously smiled at him and saw him blushing. She laughed inwardly, and finished the first part of the song. Everyone clapped their hands as she stood up from the piano and bowed to them. Of course, she was praised by her sensei. Then, her sensei decided that they must play one by one. And, soon, the lunch finally came...

"I really love playing piano!" Yazumi chirped happily as they eat their lunch at their usual spot: the rooftop. "That was way too easy."

"That's because you're always playing piano in your house with Toushirou teaching you." Ichigo said.

"Yeah, my 'Shirou-sensei' is a child prodigy when it comes in playing piano." She nodded at Toushirou as she smiled.

Toushirou looked at his cousin weirdly. "What's with 'Shirou-sensei'? I don't like the sound of that." he frowned.

"What? It's so cute!" Yazumi grinned.

"No, it isn't cute." Toushirou argued. "Stop pestering me cous."

"You're so mean, Shirou-chan!" Yazumi pouted.

"This is my usual self you know." He said, ignoring his cousin's pout. He then turned to Ichigo. "Well, I didn't expect Ichigo to be so good in playing too."

"Well, because I've been teaching him. Though it's very hard teaching a slow-learner strawberry idiot like him." Rukia said.

"What?" Ichigo retorted. "I'm not a slow-learner! You are just one hell of a teacher! You're teaching really sucks! I can't understand anything at all!"

Rukia flushed red in anger. "BAKAMONO! YOU UNGRATEFUL IDIOT! JUST BE THANKFUL THAT I'M BEING PATIENT WITH A STUPID LIKE YOU!"

"Nandato?"

"SHUT IT YOU TWO!"

The two bickering teenagers stopped at Toushirou's threatening voice. They looked at Toushirou who is exceeding a dark aura.

"Can we just have a peaceful lunch just once? You can bicker all you want when you're going home. Just not here." Yazumi explained for her cousin.

Ichigo and Rukia turned away from each other with a 'hmpf'. Toushirou sighed and turned to his cousin. "Thanks for explaining."

Yazumi smiled. "Don't worry about it."

The bell soon rang and they went back for their next class. After a few hours, finally the school ends. The four of them went downstairs together, out of the school. They were near the gate when someone walked towards them. They were shocked when they saw the person.

"R-Renji?" Rukia managed to say. It's been so long since she saw her childhood best friend.

Renji smirked. "The one and only."

Yazumi smiled warmly at him. "When did you come back from Europe?" she asked.

"Last night." Renji replied as he returned her smile with his own.

"Why didn't you call?" Rukia asked again.

"I want to surprise you guys."

"You've done it successfully Renji." Ichigo commented.

Renji smiled at Ichigo. "Thanks Ichigo."

"How are you now?" Toushirou asked.

"I am fine. I feel good now." he replied. "Anyways, do you have time guys?"

"We're on our way home." Yazumi answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I want to treat you for dinner tonight."

Rukia grinned. "I'm in! Ichigo too!"

Ichigo turned to her. "You... why are you deciding without my permission?"

"Come on, I know you want to." She slightly pouted. Ichigo find that cute.

"Well, I kinda missed Renji so I really want to go. But, you don't have to say it ahead of me, you midget."

Rukia scoffed. "Be thankful that you don't need to waste your energy to speak you strawberry."

Renji laughed at them. "Looks like nothing has change between the two of you. I'm glad." He then turned to Toushirou and Yazumi. "You guys coming?"

"Of course I will!" Yazumi beamed.

"Me too." Toushirou simply replied.

Renji nodded. "Well then, let's meet up at the park near the station. I'll pick you up at 6pm. Is that fine?"

"We're fine with it." the cousins replied in unison.

"Sounds good." Ichigo and Rukia answered.

"Well then, see you guys later!" Renji said as he smiled and walked off.

Ichigo and Rukia are finally ready to go when his mother told him some news. _[A/C: Newsflash? Maybe... hmmm...] _

"Ichigo, I forgot to tell you that your cousin is coming over for summer vacation."

Ichigo stopped for a second to face his mother. "Really? Momo's coming?"

"Yeah, your father already knew."

Ichigo nodded. "When?"

"I don't know maybe tomorrow or the day after that."

"Hmmm... okay, we're going now Mom." Ichigo said as he followed Rukia outside.

"Bye Auntie!" Rukia called out.

"Bye, Kia-chan, Ichigo, Take care."

"Hai!"

And they walked off.

On their way to the park, they were having a conversation...

"Your cousin will come over?" Rukia asked as she walked with him side by side. She's wearing a white blouse with ruffled clothing at the v-shaped collar edges. It is paired up with black cut off jeans up to her lower knee and inch heel black sandals.

"Yeah." Ichigo simply replied. He's wearing a plain black shirt and black jeans. Simple clothing.

"How did you know that she's the one coming? Don't you have any other cousins?"

"I have, but she's the only cousin I knew so I immediately thought of her. We grew up together after all."

"Eh? But I never get to know her..."

"That's because she's living in a town near Karakura. I think she will be having a hard time getting here in Tokyo..."

Rukia looked at him wonderingly. "Why is that?"

"She lacks sense of direction."

Rukia frowned at him. "You're being mean to your cousin."

"It's true you know." Ichigo argued. "When she went here 8 years ago, alone, she came up to our house 3 days after she arrived here by train."

Rukia was shocked. "Really?"

"Yeah, she said she'd been searching for our house for 3 days straight. Thank God she had enough water and food with her."

"That's pretty lame." Rukia commented.

Ichigo nodded. "You're right."

When they arrived in the park, Renji, Yazumi and Toushirou were already there. Renji took them to a restaurant. It's a fancy, and I'd say, _very_ fancy, restaurant. They sat down and get their orders. While they were eating, they were to talking each other that leads always to Ichigo and Rukia's bickering for it seems like eternity. Renji's happy though, seeing his friends this lively again. Especially his best friend, Rukia. Well, they're childhood friends after all.

"Ne Renji, how was Europe?" Yazumi asked.

"It's fun actually. After the 4 months of my therapy, finally, I've had my time to explore Europe. It's big but I had a lot of fun."

"I think that you should rest instead of stalling around Europe." Yazumi said with a tinge of worry in her voice.

"'Zumi-chan, don't worry about me, I'm fine. That's why I'm here."

"But..."

"Renji, you have to be thankful that she's worried you know." Rukia piped in.

Renji smiled. "Yeah, I'm already thankful."

Yazumi blushed unconsciously.

"By the way, how's your therapy Renji?" Toushirou asked.

"Well, nothing's wrong so far. Doctors said that I still had a lot of time to spend with you guys so don't worry, I'm not yet to die."

Rukia and Yazumi's ear perked up and they yelled, "RENJI!" in unison. Their eyes are sparkling in anger.

Renji was dumbfounded. "Girls! I'm just joking! Easy!"

The two ignored him. They stood up and stormed off towards the ladies' room.

"Oi! Matte!" Renji called out but they're long gone. He sighed instead.

"That's what you get for scaring them like that. They were always worried about you after all." Ichigo said in a matter-of-factly.

Renji gazed at Ichigo. "They were?"

"Yeah. Always. Your childhood friend and your childhood loved one always do even though they hide it; it was still obvious to us." Toushirou explained.

"Toushirou correction, not _loved_ one but _love_ one." Ichigo then turned to Renji and stared at him seriously. "You still love her right, Renji?"

For Renji, Ichigo and Toushirou's eyes were pressuring him to tell them the truth or else they'll kill him. He sighed.

"I can't hide anything from you guys huh..."

"Of course, we're your friends. We knew it. And looks like she's still love you too."

Renji looked at him wonderingly. "How can you be so sure about that?"

Toushirou smirked. "After all, she's my cousin."

Renji replied with a nervous smile.

"Renji, why did you have to do that? Why did you break up with her? It's so obvious that you love her so much, so why?" Ichigo asked him seriously.

Renji sighed heavily and avert his gaze from Ichigo's piercing ones, "You said it. I broke up with her because I love her so much that I don't want her to get hurt."

"Renji..."

"So, you are saying that just because of your illness, she'd be hurt?" Toushirou asked.

"I don't know if I'll survive. If something happens to me, she'd be hurt so much and I don't want that. That's why I end up my tie with her."

"Renji," Ichigo started. "Even if you broke up with her, it doesn't change the fact that she will still be hurt when something happens to you..."

In the ladies room...

Rukia looked at Yazumi in concern as she saw her friend in front of the mirror; her face was hidden by her hair.

"'Zumi, you okay?"

Yazumi nodded.

"Renji no baka! What the hell is he thinking? He's such an idiot!" she complained angrily.

Yazumi raised her head to look at Rukia. "Kia-chan, you think he really... you know... the two of us... we... we're over... with each other..." she stuttered sadly.

"No, that's not true. I can feel it." Rukia tried to cheer up her friend. "Renji is still in love with you. I know it."

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"Well, he's my childhood friend. I know him much. And he can't hide anything from me. I'm sure that Ichigo and Shirou-chan noticed it also. Maybe Renji was scolded by those two now..."

"Maybe you're right." Yazumi offered a small smile. "But, I don't want to expect something from him. I just want to be there for him and make sure that something bad won't happen to him." She said truthfully.

"'Zumi..." Rukia smiled. "Don't worry; I'm sure he will be able to survive leukemia. He's strong after all. For now, he needs us to trust in him, ne?"

Yazumi smiled warmly. "You're right, Kia-chan."

Rukia grinned. "Let's go back."

Yazumi nodded and the two girls headed back to the boys.

When they've come back, they spoke with each other some more, forgetting the earlier argument and enjoying the night. Then they go home. Yazumi and Toushirou went home ahead of them and they were drove by Renji. Ichigo and Rukia rode a bus. Rukia sat near the window and Ichigo next to her.

"Ichigo..."

Ichigo turned to her and he saw her still looking out of the window. "Hm?"

"Do you think... Renji still loves Yazumi?"

Ichigo sighed and looked at his lap. "Yeah, I think so. And you?"

"Yeah, he really does. And so is she... but why don't they give each other a second chance?"

"Rukia, their situation is... complicated."

Rukia turned to Ichigo. "How?"

"They are... afraid of hurting each other when they continue their relationship."

Rukia turned to the window again. "Is... that so?"

Ichigo closed his eyes. "Yeah."

_I... kind of understand Renji..._ he opened his eyes and stared at Rukia lovingly.

_I couldn't tell you how I feel... because I'm afraid that I might hurt you._

_:: July 12, 2006 (the last day of class); 3 PM; In front of Tokyo University (after class) ::_

"Kia-chan, Ichi-kun," Yazumi called out.

Rukia smiled at her. "Nani?"

"I will fix an appointment for the vacation. You want to join?"

"Eh?" Ichigo said surprisingly.

"Don't worry; it's just for a week. But, I'll prepare for it first."

"That sounds good! We're joining! Ne, Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked at Rukia. She was smiling at him innocently and it makes his heart beat faster against his chest.

"O...kay..." he managed to say despite his heart beat.

Yazumi grinned. "Great! I'll call you when it's ready. Shirou-chan and Renji already accepted it."

"That's good!" Rukia commented.

Upon reaching the Kurosaki Household, they were greeted by sweet Yuzu again.

"Okaeri Onii-chan, Rukia nee-chan."

"Tadaima Yuzu." The two greeted in unison.

"Onii-chan, Momo-chan is in the living room. She's waiting for you."

"Really?" Ichigo seemed surprise. "She really made it? She didn't get lost?"

Yuzu pouted. "Onii-chan's so mean."

"He really is." Rukia seconded as she giggled.

"Stop pestering me already." He said as he went inside their house, Rukia close behind him.

In the living room, they saw a girl, almost reach Rukia's height, and by her appearance, she also was the same age as them. She wore a fit pants or jeans and a white blouse with a velvet black jacket that covers it. Her black hair hanged in a ponytail. She smiled as she saw Ichigo and Rukia walked towards her.

She walked towards Ichigo and embraced him. "Hisashi Buri, Ichi-chan!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow but returned the hug. "Oh, boy... the nickname again." He mumbled.

Rukia heard him and giggled. The girl pulled away from Ichigo and turned to Rukia. She gave Ichigo a teasing smile.

"And who might this girl be? Your girlfriend?"

Ichigo and Rukia shared the same expression. They're both red.

"W-W-W... What a-are you... talking about? W-We... are not like that!" Ichigo stuttered as he turned away from Momo's inspecting eyes.

"H-He's right. I'm just... his best friend, I guess..." Rukia said. She didn't saw Ichigo's sad eyes but Momo caught it.

She giggled. "Oh, my bad. I'm Hinamori Momo. You can call me Momo-chan. Yoroshiku ne! Um... your name please?"

Rukia smiled. "It's Kuchiki Rukia. Nice to meet you too, Momo-chan."

"I'll call you Kia-chan then! Is it alright?"

"Sure."

"Hey," Ichigo interrupted. "Save the conversations for later. Rukia and I need to get change now. It's near dinner."

"Oh, okay. See you at dinner, Kia-chan."

"Okay, see you Momo-chan."

When Ichigo and Rukia returned downstairs, everyone in the house were in the dining room already, talking something about Momo. They join them and sat down.

"So, Momo-chan," Isshin spoke up. "How is your mother?"

"She's the same Uncle, so workaholic. All she ever think of is her work." She sighed.

"Don't worry about her my dear. She's always been that way right? And nothing happens to her. I know she'd be fine." Masaki said as she smiled at her niece reassuringly.

"You're right Auntie," Momo smiled. "Thanks."

"Oh, I remember," Masaki suddenly said. "Ichigo, Kia-chan, today is your last day of school right?"

"Yeah, Auntie. Tomorrow is the start of our vacation." Rukia replied.

"Would you stay here again for vacation this year, Kia-chan?"

"Um, Auntie I don't know. My friend had been planning for a vacation for a week and she asked Ichigo and I if we can..." Rukia drifted off.

Masaki grinned slightly but knowingly. "You may go. Ichigo too."

"And I was planning if Momo-chan can come with us too." Rukia added.

Momo was surprised. "Eh? Me? But, I think I will just be a burden to—"

"You won't be." Rukia cut her off. "Our friends are very nice. They will welcome you. Ne Ichigo?"

"Trust her, she's right. Don't worry." He replied without looking at them.

"If the two boys will be rude to you, They'll get what they want." Rukia said.

Momo giggled. "Thanks Kia-chan."

"It's nothing."

After dinner, the three went upstairs to Ichigo's room to play cards...

"Here..." Rukia lay down two cards.

"Wow, what good cards Kia-chan!" Momo turned to Ichigo. "It's your turn, Ichi-chan."

Ichigo flushed in anger. "Quit the nickname!"

Momo ignored him. "Mou! Just do your turn already!"

Ichigo sighed. "Fine! Fine! Here!" he lay down 2 cards. "Yay! I won!"

Momo laughed. "Not so fast! Here!" She lay down 2 cards which were more powerful than Ichigo's.

"EH?~" Ichigo sighed in frustration.

Rukia laughed. "Nice one Momo-chan!" she raised her right hand for high five.

"Thanks Kia-chan!" and they gave each other high five.

"What now Ichigo?" Rukia asked him. "You give up?"

Ichigo groaned. "Oh great, as long as I can remember there is only one who belittles me, but now there's two! I've bad luck today."

The two girls laughed at his whining. Suddenly, there's a phone ringing.

"Excuse me guys." Rukia said as she looked at her phone. Momo and Ichigo nodded. She answered her phone without rising from her seat.

"Hello? 'Zumi?"

From the other side, Yazumi replied. _"Kia-chan, we'll be going to Okinawa. We had a villa there. Some kind of summer house. We can stay there for a week. I've already got the permission from my dad. Is that okay?"_

"Yeah, it is. Such a good idea."

"_Very well then, let's meet up at the station. The next day after tomorrow. We must left before the sunrise. And... Renji and Shirou-chan also agreed. Now, there are five of us."_

"Um... 'Zumi about that, can Ichigo's cousin come too?" she asked.

Momo looked at Rukia upon hearing her name. She made weird signs telling her that 'don't bother'.

"_His cousin is there?"_ Surprise was present in Yazumi's voice.

"Yeah, can she come with us?" Rukia repeated.

"_Of course! Now, it's a six person vacation trip! Yay! Banzai!~"_ Yazumi cheered.

Rukia giggled at her friend's antics. She always does that every time she's so excited. "Don't be so excited. See yah!"

Yazumi hung up and so is she.

"So? Where do we go for the vacation?" Ichigo asked. He is truly intrigued by the idea but he would never ever admit it.

"Okinawa. In their summer house. We must leave before sunrise the day after tomorrow. We'll meet up at the station. Renji and Shirou-chan's coming too and as well as Momo-chan. That's all."

Momo laughed. "You're like a robot reporting to your master."

Rukia giggled. "Well I'm just like that when I don't want to speak much."

"You're just too much lazy to explain you know." Ichigo smirked.

"Shut up strawberry!" Rukia spat.

"You're starting again midget!" Ichigo shot back.

"You're the one who started it! Ichigo no baka!"

"What did you say? Idiot Rukia!"

Rukia stood up from her place on the floor. "You don't have the right to call me that! Strawberry-kun!"

Ichigo did the same as Rukia. "So you don't have the right to call me 'stupid Ichigo' and 'Strawberry' too!"

"Hey!" Momo interfered. "Easy you guys! I can't believe you fight like this! Or are you not?"

The two bickering teenagers turned away from each other with a 'Hmpf!'. Momo sighed.

"I can't believe the two of you were like this. It's late, I'm outta here. See you two tomorrow." She walked towards the door and stopped when she's in front of it. She looked back towards them. "I hope you don't strangle each other when I left you alone. Good night." And with that, she left and closed the door.

Rukia pointed at the closed door. "Look at what you've done! You pissed her off!"

"Why blame me?" Ichigo retorted. "It's clearly your fault."

Rukia sighed. "Tsch." She walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked as he saw her walked towards the door.

Rukia faced him. "I need to use the bath. Sleep now." with that, she left.

Ichigo sighed. "What's with her?" he turned towards his bed and tried to ignore her.

After a few minutes, Rukia came back and Ichigo was sleeping on the futon placed on the floor near Ichigo's bed. She smiled at the scene.

She walked towards him and sat down near him. "I went out just to give you the chance to sleep on your bed but you choose to sleep here... you are thinking like an idiot you know..." she whispered as she stroke his orange hair.

"Thank you, Ichigo..." she giggled softly and went to bed to sleep as well.

_:: Midnight; 2 AM ::_

Rukia is talking while she's in sleep. "M-Mom... D-Dad... don't... don't do it... l-l...leave... t-them a-alone... p-please..."

Ichigo woke up and looked up at Rukia. "Rukia?" he stood up and sat on the edge of his bed.

She's sweating and trembling and crying and she's speaking in her sleep.

"Another nightmare huh..." he whispered to himself. He hated to see Rukia in this state. It's very different from her strong and straightforward attitude.

"P-Please... d-don't... hurt them... M-Mom... D-Dad... don't..."

He couldn't take it anymore. He shook Rukia to wake her up. "Oi, Rukia! Wake up! It's just a dream! Snap out of it!"

Rukia slowly opened her eyes and as she saw Ichigo, she sat up and hugged him. She didn't hesitate to cry on his shoulder like she always does whenever she's afraid.

"I-Ichigo... it's... that dream... again... I saw it again..."

Ichigo hugged her and rubbed her back to make her calm. "I'm here... it's alright." And he hummed the melody he used to hum to her.

Rukia suddenly released the hug and her breathing evened, telling Ichigo that she's asleep again. Ichigo laid her down on his bed and pulled up the blanket on her body. He stroked her bang out of her beautiful and peaceful face.

_Rukia... don't be afraid... I'm always here for you. I'll never leave you. I promise I'll always protect you and I'll never let you go through the pain of losing an important person again. I don't want to see you this hurt and in pain, because..._

He smiled.

_I love you so much._

He laughed inwardly but came out of his mouth softly.

_Tsch. I'm pathetic, confessing my feelings to the girl I love while she's asleep..._

And he went back to claim the darkness soon after.

_:: July 16, 2006; 5 AM; On their way to the station ::_

"I guess they should've picked us up using their car instead of walking like this towards the station. That way, you won't make me your slave... just like now!" Ichigo said as they walked towards the station. He was carrying the girls' baggage, on Rukia's case; _all_ of her things were in Ichigo's grasp, well, not all, except the small handbag that she was around her body.

"Why are you complaining? We have some things that we're holding right now." Momo reasoned.

"But I am the one whose having the hardest time here!" he pushed.

"Ichigo! Stop complaining! So early in the morning..." she held her head with her right hand.

Ichigo noticed her gesture and he started to worry. "Rukia?" Momo began to worry about her as well. "Kia-chan, you okay?"

She smiled at the cousins. "I'm fine, don't worry, just a little dizzy. It'll go away for some time later." She walked ahead. "Come on, we can't be late."

"Something's not right." Ichigo murmured. Momo turned to him. "What is?"

"Momo, what's the date today?" Ichigo asked seriously.

She looked at her phone. "Well... it's July 16th. Why?"

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly but returned the same as fast as it widened. "So that's it..."

"Oi, Ichigo! What do you mean?" Momo insisted.

"Sorry Momo, can't tell you now. It's a personal matter for Rukia. She's the one you should ask." He replied while looking at Rukia's back.

Momo sighed. "Okay. I can wait." She smiled and Ichigo smiled slightly.

"Thanks."

"GUYS! HURRY UP WILL YOU?" Rukia called out to the two.

"We're coming!" Ichigo answered back as he started to walk (when did he and Momo stopped walking?) again.

He turned to Momo and whispered, "Momo, don't act differently. She'll worry."

Momo nodded. "Okay."

Soon, they saw Renji waiting for them...

"Morning... you're late." Renji greeted.

"Sorry, they're slow. Where's Shirou-chan and 'Zumi?" Rukia asked.

"They're in the van already. Hand me over your things Ichigo, let's get that to the van."

Ichigo handed him his, Rukia's and Momo's things. "Thanks Renji." He smiled.

Renji grinned at him.

When the two girls went inside the van, Ichigo and Renji get to serious conversation.

"Is she acting weird? Today's the day." Renji asked Ichigo.

"Yeah, but she's dizzy. I don't think she's feeling well." Ichigo replied. "She said she's fine but I don't think so."

"Well, she's always been like that." Renji said. "But, I'm sure she'll be fine." he smirked at Ichigo. "You're with her after all."

"What are you implying Renji?"

"Ichigo, when do you plan to tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"You're acting like an idiot! When do you plan to tell her that you love her?"

"Aahh... I don't know..."

"What 'I don't know'? What the hell?"

"Renji, it's hard you know. I don't want our friendship to destroy because of that. And the right time has not yet to come."

"Well, that's true too. I just wish you will tell her."

"I will, but not now."

"If you say so, I trust you after all."

"Thanks."

Meanwhile, inside the van...

"Morning Kia-chan! Um... eto..." Yazumi trailed off blinking at Momo.

"I'm Hinamori Momo, nice to meet you." She slightly bowed and smiled.

"She's Ichigo's cousin." Rukia added.

Yazumi smiled at Momo. "Nice to meet you Momo-chan! I'm Hitsugaya Yazumi! And..." she pointed to the driver's seat. "...the guy with the silver hair is my cousin. Shirou-chan! Introduce yourself!" she called out.

Toushirou looked behind and towards them, his body in the direction of the girls. "I'm Hitsugaya Toushirou. Nice to meet you, Hinamori-san."

Momo blushed a bit and the girls noticed it, except Toushirou. "Please... c-call me by my given name."

Toushirou wondered but obliged nonetheless. "Okay, Momo-san."

"Nice to meet you too, Toushirou-kun." Momo said as she turned away from him.

Rukia and Yazumi noticed Momo's reaction and actions towards Toushirou and they're thinking the same thing that time.

_These two..._ Rukia began.

_... Need a little matchmaking process..._ Yazumi continued.

_... From the experts!_ They're both grinned to each other.

Soon, Ichigo and Renji joined them and Renji was introduced to Momo. They had been speaking with each other while on their trip. The boys sat on the front seat and the girls sat on the back. After a few minutes, some of them fall asleep (except the driver of course, which is Renji.). After several hours, they finally reach Okinawa!

The boys carried out the things from the van, the two girls, Rukia and Momo, helped out too while Yazumi went inside to speak with the caretaker. After a few minutes, they had finished everything and they were all sitting on the couch at the living room and resting while sipping tea that Yazumi made.

"'Zumi, is there any other people here besides us?" Rukia asked.

"Well, practically, we're the only ones here for a whole week of our stay here." Yazumi giggled.

Rukia smiled. "As I expected."

"Well, setting that aside..." Yazumi started as she looked at every teenagers in the room. All of them were serious and one of them was confused.

After a silence, finally one person spoke. "Kia-chan, you okay?" Toushirou asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Rukia asked.

"Don't lie to us. We're your friends, we know you." Renji spoke up.

Rukia sighed and turned away from her. "I'm fine. Don't worry." She said softly.

All of them sighed in unison except Momo of course, who was oblivious. But she can tell that Rukia's lying. And all of them, was thinking the same thing.

_Stubborn as ever..._

Yazumi suddenly thought of something and she stood up. "Let's go somewhere guys!"

"Where?" That's Renji.

"You'll see. Come on! I'll drive and let's use our car!"

Rukia ran towards the beach as the others followed. "Wow! It's beautiful!"

"I'm happy you like it, Kia-chan!" Yazumi grinned at her friend.

Rukia smiled at her. "Thanks 'Zumi, but I'm fine, please don't worry."

"I know. But please don't bear it on your own. You can always lean on us. You can cry on us. That's why we are here. That's why we're your friends." Yazumi stated thoughtfully.

Rukia looked at the others who were smiling at her warmly, even Ichigo was smiling. "I... really appreciate it. Thank you all so much for being here. I'm lucky to have you all."

"It's nothing." Renji replied and winked at her.

"Come on, let's go swim!" Yazumi cheered excitedly.

Momo looked at her. "How do we do that if we don't have spare clothes? Our things were in your house."

Yazumi smiled mischievously. "Don't worry about that. There's a cottage near here. I'm sure there are lots of spare clothes in there."

"You really prepared huh?" Toushirou shrugged.

"Well yes, cous."

Rukia then ran off first and Ichigo followed. Yazumi called Toushirou, Momo and Renji's attention while they were walking farther and farther.

"I have an idea, guys."

When Ichigo and Rukia got inside the cottage, they noticed that it has no windows, the door is the only way out. But then, they were shocked when the door suddenly closed and cannot be open. They called out to their friends who were still outside.

"Oi guys! Open the door!" Rukia called out.

"Sorry Kia-chan, can't do that! You two need time by yourselves." She replied.

"Hey!" Ichigo retorted. "What kind of joke is this? You're playing dirty tricks again, Yazumi?"

"You can say that Ichi-kun!" Yazumi said cheerily. "Well, you take care of Kia-chan for us ne? Ja!"

And they heard footsteps walked away.

"WAIT!~" the two yelled.

Ichigo sighed and decided to turn on the lights as Rukia sat down on the floor, her knees bended and placed on her chest and her chin on top of her bended knees.

"'Zumi-chan, you sure everything's gonna be alright?" Momo asked her worriedly.

"Yeah, so sure." Yazumi nodded and smirked. "Don't worry, Kia-chan always open up her feelings to Ichigo."

Momo looked surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah, they were really close friends that you thought they were."

Momo nodded.

Yazumi looked at her and Toushirou and another idea popped in her mind.

"Renji," she approached. "Will you come with me? I need to get something from the car. It's very important."

Renji hesitated for a sec but nodded nonetheless. "Okay."

The two of them walked off, leaving Toushirou and Momo standing there.

Toushirou walked near the ocean and sat on the sand, his knees were pulled up onto his chest. He's looking straight at the ocean. Momo sat near him, her position was like his.

"Toushirou-kun, do you like the ocean?" Momo asked as she looked at him.

"Well, you could say that." he replied without glancing at her.

"So you like summer season?"

"Nope, actually I really hate summer."

_It is you, who was glad and..._

_That sunrise was asking casually the word 'why?'..._

Ichigo sat across her and looked at her straightly. "Rukia, I know what today is. And you know why our friends were worried about you. So, I'm going to ask this again..." he paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "Are... you really feeling alright?"

Rukia's face was hidden in between her knees. "Ichigo..." she murmured. "Please don't say it anymore. I... I don't want... to remember it again... I don't want to remember that night again... but... but..." she was trembling as she looked up at him. "There is no way I can do that!" she cried literally.

"Rukia..." Ichigo didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her shoulder from the side. Rukia hugged him in return.

"Ichigo... I can still see it... It's like... It only happened yesterday... and... Ichigo... It... It really hurts..." she continued to cry on his chest.

"Rukia let it all out. I'm here." He rubbed her arm gently.

Rukia cried harder this time. "Mom... Dad..." she whispered.

And Ichigo held her tightly against him.

_...Ah, the snow that I've seen for the first time, I remember now_

_The needle of fear and loneliness, solitude is carved..._

"Why is that?" Momo asked him.

"I get easily tired. Maybe because I was born during winter so I really didn't fit in summer seasons."

"Is that so? Well, I like the summer season but I like winter the most."

Toushirou finally gazed at her. "Why?"

Momo smiled at him. "Because... of the snow..."

_Silent love, with you... because I want to believe all my love, even if everything where I walked on is lost, your winter love began to still shine..._

"Ichigo, I have a favor to ask of you." Rukia said as her head is leaning on Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo looked at her. "What is it?"

"Please, hum the melody you used to hum to calm me down. I want to hear it." she whispered tiredly.

"Is that it?" Ichigo smiled as he turned away his gaze from her. "No problem."

She listened as he hummed it...

_Silent tears missing you, I feel so alone, oh what can I do?_

_But I know we'll be together someday._

_Now I know what I want... you're my true love..._

"Snow?" Toushirou asked wonderingly.

"Yeah." She nodded as she continued to explain, "I used to play with it when I was a kid. And it always calmed me down when I had problems. I'd forget them just by looking at the snow."

"We're the same." Toushirou commented as he looked back at the ocean before them.

Momo looked at him. "Eh?"

"I like winter also, aside from being born in that season. I kinda like the snow too. And it's the same reason as you."

Momo smiled genuinely. "Very unusual that someone had the same perception as mine." She giggled softly.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

And I'm happy that it is _you_...

_In silent love, way all my love in your mind..._

_Gentleness is believed and only I am to the sky can reach..._

"Ichigo?"

"Hm?"

"Really, thank you so much... for everything you've done for me, for being there for me... for being a good and nice friend... you're the best, very best friend I've ever had. It makes me so happy and I'm grateful." Rukia said softly and sincerely without looking at him.

Ichigo smiled. "Don't mention it."

_Yeah... you're right. I'm just a best friend... and... That will never change... I'll always be... a very nice best friend of yours... for eternity... Rukia..._

_... Your winter love began to leap,_

_The snow that falls in the blooming flower that wants to see the dream..._

Yazumi brought Renji to a cave. Apparently, it is not just an ordinary cave.

"'Zumi-chan, why are we here? And what is it that you want to show me?"

Yazumi smiled at him. "Just follow me and you'll see." She then walked in the cave further.

"If you said so..." Renji followed.

When they've arrived, Renji was very stunned on what he saw. In the cave, there are tiny and beautiful stones embed all above the cave. It glows too since the cave was dark. It's blue in color.

"'Zumi-chan..."

"What?"

"Sorry." Renji apologized. "I've hurt you so much. I'm sorry that I am so weak. I..."

"Why are you apologizing?" Yazumi interfered. "You didn't do anything wrong. I understand. You did that, because you care for me." She looked at Renji. "And I really appreciate it. Thank you so much, Renji."

"'Zumi-chan..."

"Don't worry," She looked above them. "I'll be fine. As long as you're here with me, I'll always be fine. I promise."

"I'll try my best not to leave. I'll fight and I'll survive. I want to live." Renji declared confidently.

"You will live. I know that. I believe in you."

"Thanks, thanks for believing in me."

Yazumi smiled.

_I'll always do. Because I love you so much... Renji..._

**-CHAPTER TWO ENDS-**

_**A/N: Interview of the Author [Me!] with Yazumi... Part 1!**_

**Me**: (sighs) Whew! That's a very long chapter ne? My fingertips hurt! But it's worth it! I'm happy! Well, we are here again to interview, this time, our matchmaker, Yazumi-chan!

(A round of applause!)

**Yazumi**: (models) Hi guys! (She waved her right hand while walking towards me)

**Me**: Hi 'Zumi-chan, take a sit.

**Yazumi**: (sits down across me) Thanks for having me.

**Me**: (smiles) Well, that's alright. I want to ask some questions. May I?

**Yazumi**: Of course.

**Me**: Well um... why are you being a matchmaker but you can't do anything about your own love problem? May we know?

**Yazumi**: (takes a deep breath) Well, as you all know, he had leukemia. And, he broke up with me when he... when he learned about that. Well, we are 14 years old then.

**Me**: Meaning, you broke up just last year?

**Yazumi**: Yes, after we broke up, he went to Europe for his therapy.

**Me**: How many years have you been together?

**Yazumi**: Well, about 3 years...

**Me**: You started when the 2 of you were 11 years old? That's very young!

**Yazumi**: Yeah, But you want it right? You wrote it...

**Me**: Oh, right...

**^Translations^**

Hai, Gomen nasai – Yes, I'm sorry

Matte - Wait

nani? – What?

Yoroshiku – Nice to meet you

**-I don't know what to say now... except that... PLEASE REVIEW? Thanks so much!~ Jya!~-**

**SONG: Silent Love ~Open Your Heart~ _ Kuraki Mai**

_**Next Chapter: Hitori Janai**_

**Yazumi-chan! **


	5. Chapter 3: Hitori Janai

**Author... **

**-Minna! Thank you for reviewing! I love you all... and as a token of my gratitude and appreciation, I'm going to answer all of your questions and reviews before I go on my next chapter!-**

**Milkykitty-chan**– thanks for thinking that it's so cute. Even me! I found this so cute too. That's why I really love this story. And thank you very much for reviewing. I hope you would do that every time I post. Thank you so much! ^_^

**anika103** – Yeah, Rukia and Ichigo's bond is really strong ne? And that will never break. *grins* don't worry this is my next chapter already. But, it will be short. I hope you'll like it too. Thanks for dropping by. Really appreciated it! ^_^

**deadpoolhulk** – Yazumi is my OC. That is why my penname here is Yazumi because of her. I created this fanfic before I created an account here so I thought of her name. I just like that name that's all. I hope you would like her too. Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

**xwhitemoonx** – Thanks! I'll try to update as soon as I can. But I'm afraid you'll just have to wait till next week. I have my exams coming up this week and I need to study. So, please be patient. Thanks! Lovelots and thanks for passing by. ^_^

**So there! Thank you so much to those readers! I'm continuing this story because of your reviews so here it is! Hope you enjoy this! Character death! And hurt/comfort scenes! -**

..

..

**Stay by my Side – III**

**You Are Not Alone**

**Hitori Janai**

..

..

_:: July 23, 2006; 9AM; Outside of Kurosaki Household ::_

Ichigo, Rukia and Momo finally arrived at the Kurosaki Household after a week of vacation. They've enjoyed their vacation and Rukia finally shared to Momo about her past. It's because they went in Rukia's in-laws' graves to pay them a visit before going home.

Back to the present, they went in.

"We're back!" Ichigo called out. They reached the living room and they were greeted by a worried Yuzu.

"Onii-chan! Rukia nee-chan! Momo-chan!"

"Yuzu?" Ichigo can tell that something's bothering his sister. "What happened here? Where's Mom and Dad?"

"They are in the hospital! Momo-chan's mother engaged in a car accident."

"WHAT?" Momo yelled at the top of her lungs.

"They are in the Tokyo Hospital. They are waiting for you to come. Hurry." Karin said.

Momo said nothing and dashed out of the house. Rukia followed her out. "Momo-chan! Wait!"

"Yuzu, Karin, stay here!" Ichigo ordered before following them without waiting for his sisters' answer.

"Hai!"

"Auntie!" Momo called out as she stopped in front of Masaki. Said woman turned to look at her. "Momo-chan..."

"Auntie, my mom! What happened? Is she going to be fine?" Momo asked frantically.

"I don't know dear. The doctor isn't out yet."

Momo sat down next to her and cried. "Mom..."

Masaki hugged her.

Rukia and Ichigo stood in front of them. "Momo-chan..."

The doctor finally went out of the operating room.

"Where are the family members?"

Momo wiped her tears away and stood up before the doctor. "I'm her daughter. How is she?"

"She didn't have much time left. Sad to say this but, her body can't keep up the pain and damage she received. There are glasses everywhere and buried in her skin. She... she will lose her breath in a few minutes."

All of them were shocked at the doctor's explanation, especially Momo. She couldn't believe it. Her mom, her only family, will soon leave her alone in this world.

"T-That's not true... that can't be true..." Momo said as she shook her head in disbelief. She went in the room where her mother laid. Everyone followed too.

"Mom," Momo stood next to the bed where her mother laid on. "Mom, please open your eyes. Wake up. You told me that you're strong right? You told me... that you'll never leave me right? You promised me! Please!"

Her mother, as if she heard her daughter's cries, opened her eyes slowly. "M-Momo..."

Momo stared at her mother. "Mom!"

"M...Mo..mo... I... I'm sorry... I don't... have time left... I... I can't fulfill my promise... I'm... so... sorry..."

"Mom, please don't say that. Don't you die! When you die, you know I'll be mad at you because you broke your promise again!" Momo stated on the verge of tears as she held her mother's hand in hers.

Momo's mother, Hinamori Mai, smiled at her and turned to her sister. "Masaki."

"Mai-chan."

"Masaki, I... I... entrust my daughter to you... I... I... love her so much... Please take care of her..."

Masaki only nodded for her sister's reassurance. "I will."

"Thank you... Thank you so much to you... and to your family..."

Masaki nodded and tried her best to smile. Mai returned the smile, and turned to her only daughter.

"Momo... Take care of yourself... I... I love you... so much..."

"I love you so much too Mom... I really do."

Mai smiled for the last time and closed her eyes...

... And it never opened.

Momo held her Mother's hand tightly and sobbed. Masaki rubbed her back to try to calm her.

Meanwhile, couldn't take it anymore, Rukia left the room. Ichigo saw her and followed her outside.

He saw her standing, leaning against the wall. "Rukia..."

"I... I can't bear it... I... I'm sorry..." she choked out.

Ichigo put a hand on her shoulder. "Rukia, you need to be strong... for Momo. She needs us now. That's why we need to be there for her... and be strong for her."

Rukia turned to him and wiped some of her stubborn tears that made their way on her cheeks.

"I... I understand..."

_I saw a dream where even the world was drowned in the blood spilt for my sake_

_To change the fate of someone, I'm not that important..._

Since then, Momo was adopted by the Kurosaki Family but of course, she will still use her surname: Hinamori. After the funeral, Momo was always in her room. She didn't want to go out. She had her own room since she will be there for the rest of her life.

_To my heart that's been thinking about disappearing from the memory of everyone,_

_About becoming nothing..._

_This never faltering gaze of you all, this reassuring strength of the arm that held me..._

Rukia went back to the mansion too because Byakuya returned from his business trip. But she always visits, as well as their friends. But they didn't get to see Momo. Even Ichigo can't get Momo to go out or eat with them. They are really worried.

But, one day... Momo went missing. All of them went out to search for her. On the other hand, Momo was out of her mind. She cross the street with the sign 'go'. Suddenly, there is a car approaching her. Momo felt warm, strong hands pulled her and hugged her tightly.

She looked up at her savior and was stunned. "T... Toushirou...kun?" Toushirou let go of her.

"What are you doing? You almost died! Thank goodness I saw you. Everyone was worried sick about you!" He pulled her with his hand held her wrist. "Let's go."

Momo was crying as they walked back. Toushirou noticed it and tried to calm her. He took a deep breath and spoke...

"My mother told me once..." Momo looked at him. "When my father died, she said that I must not cry. You can cry to show your sadness but if you continue to be like this, your mom will not be happy." He paused and looked at the sky.

"I used to be a crying baby too. But, that changed when my mom told me that... 'Your dad will be sad whenever he is now. Do you want that?' So I said no and I continue to live my life. I know, your mom will be proud of you if you stay strong and accept her death. We are here. I am here. Yazumi, Kia-chan, Renji, Ichigo. We will be..." He turned to look at her. "We will be always here. Share your burden to us and we will be strong for you." He smiled at her, a rare one. "You're not alone so do not think you are."

_[A/C: Shocking! It's very rare for Shirou-chan to smile! And he only gave it to Momo! How sweet! It's so rare for him to speak but now, he just gave a long speech. Ne? *laughs* is it love?]_

Momo seemed shock in what Toushirou told her but she smiled nonetheless. "Thank you. Toushirou-kun."

And they continued to walk on.

"Did you see her?" Ichigo asked his friends. They're in front of the Kurosaki Household.

"No." Renji said.

"I'm sorry." Yazumi guiltily replied.

"Wait, where's Shirou-chan?" Rukia asked as she looked around.

"Now that you mention it, he's not yet..." Yazumi said but was cut off by Renji.

"Guys look! Toushirou and Momo-chan!"

They ran up towards the two of theml.

Ichigo looked mad at Momo. "Momo you stupid! Where have you been? We've been searching for you!" he practically yelled at her.

Momo seemed afraid so she settled behind Toushirou. "I-I'm sorry, Ichi-chan."

"You better be, stupid girl!"

"Just ignore him Momo-chan, he's just worried about you that's all." Rukia explained.

"Tsch." Ichigo scoffed as he turned away.

"You okay?" Renji asked Momo.

Momo nodded. "Yeah, thanks. Sorry for making you all worry. I'm alright now. Thanks to Toushirou-kun, I now understand."

Rukia seemed surprise. "Eh? Meaning... Shirou-chan kinda comforted you?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Toushirou!" Renji called out. "You're starting to grow up now huh! I'm happy for you!" he laughed as he patted Toushirou's back.

"Shut up! I'm not—"

"As if I'll let him get to my cousin." Ichigo whispered cutting Toushirou's complaint.

"Eh? Ichigo's getting protective!" Yazumi, Rukia and Renji said in unison.

"That's a good sign Ichigo. I almost thought you're a gay." Renji laughed at him.

"What did you say, pineapple?" Ichigo asked teasingly but still annoyed.

"What was that strawberry?" Renji teased back.

"I can't believe this." Rukia said still surprised.

"Me too." Yazumi agreed.

Momo suddenly giggled and laughed hard. Every one of them stopped and looked at her as she continued to laugh harder. Soon, they joined her and laughed also.

_[A/C: What the? Are all of you stupid? Laughing in the middle of the street... they're all stupid ne?]_

Ever since that, Momo understood one thing...

_I am not alone, no one is alone. Finally, I am not alone._

_I can feel it now..._

_I am not alone, no one is alone. Finally, I am not alone._

_Thank you..._

... And the one who made her understood that is none other than, Hitsugaya Toushirou. The one she loves and entrusts her heart to. And that makes her so happy.

**-CHAPTER THREE ENDS-**

_**A/N: Interview of the Author [Me!] with Toushirou... Part 1!**_

**Me**: Hi hi! Shirou-kun!

**Toushirou**: Make this faster. Ichigo told me that this interview is stupid.

**Me**: What? He really said that?

**Toushirou**: Yes. That's why I want to end this as soon as possible.

**Me**: Tsch. Here is my question then. Did you finally realize your feelings for Momo?

**Toushirou**: What?

**Me**: You want to finish this ASAP right? So just answer the question please?

**Toushirou**: Ichigo's right. This interview is really, really stupid."

**Me**: This segment is not stupid!

**Toushirou**: Yes, it is. As for my answer it's a NO! If that's all, I'm outta here! (He walked out)

**Me**: (sighs) why are they keeping on denying? They're pathetic!

**Toushirou**: (yells from the backstage) I'M NOT PATHETIC!~

**Me**: (giggles) Well, there. See you next time!

**-Wah, nice one. Another chapter's done! Finally! Sorry for the shortness of this. Please review guys! I want it please! Arigatou ne!~ Jya!~-**

**SONG: Hitori Janai _ Miki Sato = One of the musical songs in Bleach Rock Musical: No Clouds in the Blue Heavens [Miki Sato played as Kuchiki Rukia]**

_**Next Chapter: Nani?**_

**Yazumi-chan! **


	6. Chapter 4: Nani?

**Stay By My Side – IV**

**What Is This?**

_**_ Nani? _**_

..

..

_:: September 8, 2006; 8:06 AM; Tokyo University Room 2-A ::_

..

..

It was already two weeks since the start of the new school year. Our main characters are already seated on their respective seats in their classroom. They are waiting for their teacher to enter their room after the bell rang. After a few minutes, the door opened and revealed the new sensei for their second year.

"Good morning, 2-A class!" their new teacher greeted cheerfully.

They also replied with the same cheerful attitude gracing their voice, except for others though.

"Good morning sensei!"

"I can see that you all have energy! That's good!" she finished with a bright smile.

"HAI!~" they all responded.

"Oh, well... you will have a new classmate as of today. Her cousin enrolled her in this homeroom to be with her for this school year. Come in now." she explained and called out.

At the open door, she walked in. She bowed down as she stopped in front of everyone, beside the teacher and stood up, facing them.

"Good morning everyone!" she greeted with a nervous smile. "I'm Hinamori Momo. Nice to meet you all."

All of the boys speak among themselves. Something like 'she's cute' and 'I think I like her' and such...

Yazumi glanced at Toushirou who sat behind her. "Wow, Momo-chan's pretty popular already. Ne, Shirou-chan?"

Toushirou seems annoyed. "Yeah right."

Rukia noticed the irritation in his voice. "What's wrong? Shirou-chan's jealous?"

Yazumi's mouth formed an 'O' shape, showing that she's surprised. "Shirou-chan's jealous? Kawaii!" she giggled.

"Leave him alone you two." Ichigo butted in.

"Shut up! I'm not! Don't say st—" Toushirou was cut off by Yoko-sensei's voice.

"Hinamori-san, please sit down at the vacant seat next to Hitsugaya-san."

All the girls reacted. They all went "EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?~" Except Rukia and Yazumi though. They're just covering their ears while it's happening. Same as Toushirou and Ichigo.

"Why? It's only the vacant seat." The teacher said.

A girl with long blue hair and dark brown eyes stood up confidently. "But sensei, I think Toushirou-_sama_ don't want that..." she said.

Momo giggled at what she heard. "Toushirou_-sama_?" she repeated, facing Toushirou. "Are you some kind of God in here, Toushirou-kun?"

The girl, Umi, suddenly burst in rage. "How dare you say that and address him that way?" she glared at Momo deadly. "He didn't even know you! You are just a stuck-up girl in this homeroom." She stated.

Momo's eyes widened. But before she could utter any single word, three students beat her to it.

"SHUT UP YOU CRAZY GIRL!" Ichigo, Rukia and Yazumi stood up and exclaimed in unison.

"You don't have..." Yazumi began as she glared daggers at Umi.

"... the right to say that..." Rukia continued, her voice dripping in rage.

"... to my cousin!" Ichigo finished with the combination of the two girls' action.

Everyone in the classroom was shocked upon learning that the new cute student was actually the school's heartthrob's cousin.

All the boys gossiped again like 'she's Kurosaki's cousin?' and 'it will be impossible to get close to her.' and such...

Umi scoffed at him. "Oh, I don't care even if you are one of the popular guys in this school, Kurosaki Ichigo; Hitsugaya Toushirou-sama is still more worthy than you!"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, trying to calm his boiling nerves.

"Despite the fact that he's more handsome and cute, he is also smarter and cooler than you! And you are so cocky and more into fight always!" she explained.

Ichigo's face turned red in anger. "How dare you insult me?"

"Well, she's right Ichi-kun!" Yazumi piped in as she nodded her head in agreement.

"What the—"

"I also believe her." Rukia joined in.

"What?" Ichigo looked at his _supposedly_ friends. "You're accepting the fact that she... that she..." he said as he pointed a finger at Umi who is smirking.

Toushirou got enough of this all! He stood up, causing the people in the room to freeze. He walked up to Umi and forced her to sit down by pushing her shoulder using his right hand. He then walked up to Momo, held her hand and pulled her with him towards their seat.

Yazumi and Rukia sat down immediately. Rukia turned to Ichigo and whispered, "Ichigo, sit down now if you don't want to face Shirou-chan's wrath." She warned.

"Eh?" Ichigo uttered as he saw Toushirou glared at him. Ichigo then sat down without a word.

Toushirou sighed and led Momo to her seat before sitting on his own. A moment of silence prevailed.

The teacher took a deep breath before breaking the tensed silence. "O...kay... then, we'll start now." 

**0o0o0**

The bell rang soon and it is time for lunch break. Ichigo and Rukia are getting ready for lunch when someone... well, approach Ichigo.

"Um... Inoue?" Ichigo said, noticing him beside her.

"Hi, Kurosaki-kun." She said shyly.

"What is it?" Ichigo said uneasily. He didn't really know this girl even though they've been classmates since middle school. He's been with Rukia and her friends throughout those years and he didn't know anyone besides them. He only knew her last year, when she created... well... a fans club for Ichigo. She's the president of the fans club and it's still going on. It's going strong actually.

"Um... can I speak with you for a sec?" she asked.

"Now?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, if it's fine."

"Okay... yeah, sure." He turned to Rukia and asked, "Rukia, do you mind?"

"No, it's fine. I'll wait here." She replied with a smile.

"Alright."

The two left her and talked to each other outside the classroom. At the hallway.

Yazumi walked towards Rukia and asked, "What does she wants with Ichi-kun?"

"Don't know."

"Who's that?" Momo asked.

"That's Inoue Orihime. One of our classmates and is the president of Ichi-kun's fans club in this school." Yazumi replied.

Momo was stunned. "Eh? Meaning... she likes my cousin? But, you know, I don't like her."

"Me too." Yazumi seconded.

"Why?" Rukia looked at them, puzzled. "She seems nice to me." she said. "She'd been our classmate for a year and she's a quiet girl."

"That's the problem, Kia-chan." Yazumi gazed at her straight in the eye. "I don't like her because of that 'quietness'. Who knows maybe she's planning something..."

"That's right!" Momo agreed. "Even though this is the first time I saw her, I've got a bad feeling about her."

"Me too." Toushirou stepped behind Rukia.

"Shirou-chan..." Rukia whispered.

"Kia-chan, keep an eye on her. Be careful."

"Eh?"

**0o0o0**

"What is it, Inoue?" Ichigo asked her.

"Um... I'm just thinking... c-can we... um... hang-out this coming Sunday? Um... if you have time..." she stuttered avoiding his gaze.

"Is it... a date?" Ichigo asked slowly.

Inoue blushed red. "If... if you... want it to be that way... then... yes..." she said.

Ichigo thought about it.

_What should I say? Should I accept? But, Rukia..._

He then suddenly remembered the words she told him on their summer vacation.

"_You're the best, very best friend I've ever had. It makes me so happy..."_

_That's right. I'm just her friend... and Inoue... I don't want to disappoint her so maybe I..._

"Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue's voice brought him out of his reverie.

"Um...I accept. Sure. That's fine." he replied.

_[A/C: What the hell? Ichigo, what are you talking about? You're accepting a date from her? Traitor!~]_

"Really?" she breathed a sigh of relief. She smiled at him brightly. "Thank you so much. Let's meet up this coming Sunday. At the park... is that alright?"

"Sure."

"Well then, see you."

"Yeah."

**0o0o0**

"Ichigo, what did Inoue told you?" Yazumi asked, no, she _demanded_.

They were in the rooftop already while having their lunch.

"Um... she asked me if we can go on a date this coming Sunday..." Ichigo trailed off.

Rukia felt her body got numb and frozen. _D-Date?_

"EEEHHHH!~~~~~~~~~~" Yazumi and Momo shrieked.

"How noisy..." Toushirou mumbled.

"What did you say?" Momo asked him immediately.

"What is her reaction?" Yazumi followed up.

Rukia continued her eating as she thought...

_I don't think Ichigo will accept—_

"I accepted it."

Rukia's eyes widened and she was very much shocked. She froze on the spot.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Momo and Yazumi yelled at the top of their lungs.

"Did you realize what you've done? Kurosaki Ichigo?" Momo asked her stupid, and if she say stupid, as in super duper stupid cousin.

"You know that she's in love with you right?" Yazumi tried to calm but she really wants to kill Ichigo right there and then.

"HUH?" Ichigo looked at the two in disbelief. "No way!" he denied.

_Why do I feel like this? _Rukia thought._ It... It hurts... M-My chest... it hurts..._

She's still frozen when finally Toushirou seemed to notice her.

"YOU'RE SO DENSE!" Yazumi yelled at him. "IT'S OBVIOUS THAT SHE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU! YOU STUPID!"

"ICHIGO NO BAKA!" Momo shot at him angrily.

"I told you, that's not—" Ichigo was cut off by Toushirou's worried voice.

"Kia-chan?" she wouldn't bugde. "Kia-chan!"

Rukia got out of her la-la land and saw them all looking at her worriedly.

"Eh? Why?"

"Are you alright? It's like you're not breathing..."

Rukia gave off a fake smile. "I'm fine. I'm sorry..." she said and had an idea. "Oh, I forgot! I need to ask sensei about something. I'll go ahead now okay? Later!" she said as she stood up quickly and left.

Ichigo looked at the door that Rukia went through a while ago. His face showed complete confusion.

_What the hell happened to her?_

**0o0o0**

Meanwhile, as Rukia runs at the hallway, her thoughts troubled her.

_Why do I feel this way? I-I don't really understand... it's just a date... What is the problem with me?_

**0o0o0**

_:: September 8, 2006; 7PM; Kuchiki Mansion ::_

::

::

The Kuchiki Siblings were having their dinner.

"Rukia, how was your vacation?" Byakuya asked his little sister-in-law curiously while eating.

"It's great, nii-sama. We went to Okinawa. We stayed at 'Zumi-chan's family's summer house. We also bath in hot spring and went to a festival together. It's very fun!" Rukia replied cheerfully, causing his brother to curl his lips lightly.

"I see. Looks like you really have fun. I'm happy for you."

"How about you, Nii-sama? Did you have fun in your vacation too? Did you relax once in a while?"

"Yeah, I did. Don't worry."

"Good." Rukia replied and smiled.

**0o0o0**

Back in Rukia's room after the dinner, she remembered again about Inoue's invitation of date with Ichigo. And how he had said that he accepted it.

..

_In a place I don't know of_

_Something is about to happen..._

..

Rukia recalled her reaction... and she felt it again...

_Why... Why do I feel this way?_

..

_This rustling of the wind..._

_This howling of the sky..._

...

Why my chest does really hurt? Why do I feel that my heart tends to explode?

She sighed heavily.

"I don't understand this..." she whispered.

_I... I'm lost..._

..

_What is this?_

..

"What is this?" she lay down on her bed and close her eyes.

The following days passed by and Rukia always asked herself about this over and over and over. She's really confused, so she decided to ask for a friend's advice.

**0o0o0**

_:: September 14, 2006; 9AM; Chuuo Park ::_

::

::

Ichigo was standing there, waiting for his date to show up. He looks really handsome with his lose jeans with a little rip on his knees and a purple t-shirt with white long sleeve inside it. Soon, he saw her running towards him.

"I'm sorry for being late, Kurosaki-kun." She apologized sincerely.

"It's alright." He said as he let his eyes scan her form. "Ah, you look beautiful today, Inoue."

Inoue's cheeks tinged light pink. "Arigatou."

Inoue was wearing a light pink spaghetti blouse with a blazer hiding her shoulders, the blazer was colored black and it matches the dark pink skirt with a black belt surrounding her waist. The skirt is above knee length, and her hair was hung up with a pink ponytail.

"Um... let's go?" Ichigo broke the awkwardness.

"Ok..." she smiled and followed behind him, out of the park.

**0o0o0**

_:: September 14, 2006; 7:30PM; Outside Abarai Renji's Apartment ::_

::

::

Renji opened the door as he heard the doorbell. "Rukia?"

Rukia had a small smile playing on her lips. "Hi... Renji..."

"Come in." he offered to her.

Once they were in his apartment, Rukia quickly sat on his couch. Renji followed suit and sat next to her.

"So, what is the problem of my princess?" Renji asked her playfully.

It's very rare for Rukia to visit him this point in time. Except she needs him about something and she's confused. In this kinds of situations, Rukia always ran to Ichigo after all, so maybe her problem now involved Ichigo so she went up to him instead of their strawberry-headed friend.

Rukia scoffed loudly. "I told you long ago to stop calling me that."

"But I want to call you that now. It seems something's bothering you. What is it?"

"Honestly, I don't know either." Rukia answered truthfully. "Renji, why do I feel this way?"

Renji was the one who got confused instead. "Huh?"

Rukia sighed. "Ichigo has a date today, with one of our classmates, Inoue Orihime. All of us were aware that she's in love with him but Ichigo's an exception." She explained.

"Ichigo, that idiot..." Renji mumbled under his breath.

Rukia ignored him and continued. "When I've heard about that, my chest got heavier... and my heart's about to explode... and I felt it. It really hurts, Renji... I don't understand myself. Renji, do you know why is it that I feel this way?" she looked at him hopefully.

Renji let out a sigh. "Rukia, would you believe me if I tell you the reason behind your feelings?"

"Hmm... it depends on what you're going to say."

"Tsk."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Rukia, you're in love with Ichigo." Renji said simply.

Rukia was shocked. "Eh? How can you be so sure about that?"

"Rukia, you're the one who said it. The fact that you feel hurt deep inside you is because you are jealous of Ichigo and the Inoue girl."

Rukia was in deep thought. She thought of all the moments she spent with him. The good times and the bad times. She thought of it deeply as she finds the answer.

"I... I understand." She said after a long silence. "I... Ichigo..." her eyes widened in realization. "I'm in love with him... I love Ichigo!" she looked at Renji and received a nod and a genuine smile.

"Now that you know what your heart really desires, why don't you claim it, once in for all?" Renji asked her as he smirked.

Rukia smiled at him. "You're right. I must claim it. I need to claim him. Thanks Renji." She stood up from his couch.

"Anytime. Good luck."

Rukia quickly left the apartment.

"I hope it's not too late..."

**0o0o0**

Rukia ran on the street all the way to the park.

_Please... hold on for me..._ she begged in her mind.

_Wait for me... Ichigo... I... I want you to know how much... How much you mean to me... How much... I love you... so please... _

**0o0o0**

_:: September 14, 2006; 8PM; In the park ::_

_(There were no people except Ichigo and Inoue)_

::

::

Inoue stood in front of him with a smile gracing her face. "Kurosaki-kun, have you enjoyed today?"

"Yeah, I have fun in your company, Inoue. Thanks."

Inoue blushed at Ichigo's words. "It's nothing. I'm glad though." She replied. She then stared at him lovingly.

_[A/C: Eh?~]_

"Kurosaki-kun..."

"What is it?" Ichigo was oblivious on what was about to happen.

Inoue then slowly wrapped her arms around Ichigo's waist. Ichigo seemed shock on what happened.

"I-Inoue..."

"Kurosaki-kun... I want you to know..."

Rukia right then arrived at the park and saw the scene unfolding in front of her. She saw them hugging, though looks like Inoue's the only one hugging him.

"Ichi—" she trailed off because of shock. Her eyes widened.

Inoue had just kissed Ichigo on the lips. Her hands on his shoulders and still kissing him with her eyes closed.

Ichigo was stunned also but it felt strange to him because he was... KISSING her back. He put his hands on Inoue's waist and kisses her too.

Rukia took a step back and hid on the nearby wall. She covered her mouth with her right hand to hold back her desire to scream right then and there. She didn't know what to do. She really didn't know what to think. All she knows is... Ichigo is kissing Inoue back passionately.

Inoue finally, pulled back still looking in his eyes. "I love you."

Rukia heard her and instinctively ran away. She didn't saw Ichigo's colorless face and dropped jaw.

Rukia ran as tears ran down on her cheeks at a fast pace.

_Ichigo... I... I understand... You're free now... I love you... I hope you're happy..._ she bit her lower lip and breath heavily.

_I... I lost..._

**0o0o0**

Ichigo sighed. "Inoue... I'm sorry. It's just that... I... I don't feel the same way. I don't want to hurt you. But, I want to be honest with you, and to myself. I'm sorry." His eyes were downcast.

Inoue tried to hold back her tears and smiled at him. "You don't have to apologize. I... Thank you so much... Kurosaki-kun..."

He finally looked at her. "Inoue."

"I know who she is." She suddenly said. "That's why... Kurosaki-kun, I want you to promise me one thing before I let you go."

"What is it?"

"Promise me, that you will now find her and if do succeed, tell her how much you love her... held her tightly and NEVER let her go..."

Ichigo was stunned by her words.

"Promise me, that you and she will be happy." She had a determined face.

Ichigo smiled and nodded. "I promise. Thanks Inoue." He ran away out of the park.

"Good luck, Kurosaki-kun. I wish you happiness."

As Ichigo ran...

_Rukia, wait for me... I'm on my way. If I found you this time, I'll hold you..._

His eyes showed his strong resolve and determination.

_And I'll never let you go..._

..

..

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

..

**-CHAPTER FOUR ENDS-**

..

**A/N: Interview of the Author [Me!] with Inoue Orihime ... Part 1...**

**Me**: (glaring daggers at the girl) I don't know why you are here... But at some point, I'm glad that you are the one who I need to interview. And I will control myself just to end this segment peacefully. Are we clear on that?

**Inoue**: (stuttered slightly) Y-Yes.

**Me**: Good. So, here is the question. Why do you think Ichigo kissed you back earlier when YOU kissed him? (pissed, very)

**Inoue**: Well, I... I actually thought for a second, the moment he kissed me back was because he loves me too. But I think I've mistaken. (smiles innocently but for the author, it's fake.)

**Me**: (can't hold on much longer) THAT'S IT! I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF NOW! I'LL STRANGLE YOU TO DEATH!~

(raise up from her chair and enclosed Inoue's neck with a rope) I'LL KILL YOU!~

-Meanwhile, from behind the cameramen...-

**Rukia**: (asks Ichigo next to her) Where the hell did the rope come from? I didn't saw that a while ago...

**Ichigo**: (shook his head) I don't know. Maybe she was hiding it for a while now even before her segment starts.

**Rukia**: (nodded) Oh...

The backstage people grabbed 'Me' and took her away from Inoue who was gasping for air.

..

..

**-Finally finished! Guys? Please Review? I'd appreciate it so much. Thanks! See yah! - **

**SONG: Nani _ Miki Sato's part = a song from Bleach Rock Musical: Saien**

**..**

**..**

_**Next Chapter: Season of Love**_

**-Yazumi-chan!~-**


	7. Chapter 5: Season of Love

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own BLEACH or any of its characters. Tite Kubo-sama does. I only own the storyline and the _**Oocs**_ such as _**Hitsugaya**_ _**Yazumi**_ and _**Umi**_ (the girl from the last chapter, if you can still remember.) and the characters who will soon to be revealed as this story progresses.

Now's that finished, let's get on to the story!~

..

..

**Stay By My Side – V**

**Season of Love**

_**_ Ai Wo Kisetsu _**_

..

..

Ichigo is running. He continues to run. He's searching desperately for her...

He called their house but their maid told him she's not home yet and she's still outside.

..

_Even if I sent you signal from my heart_

_They are also diminished by general thoughts_

_To the 'yes' that you anticipated, I can't bring myself to say 'no'_

_So I looked down, will it be gone like this?_

_(I nearly thought so...)_

..

Soon, he remembered the place where she always stays when she's sad or something bothers her. And he's right. She's there. She's sitting on the grass near the tree. He went closer and sat down next to her. Her eyes were red. She's been crying. He wanted to ask why but he dismissed the thought first and instead told her.

"Rukia, I—"

"Stop it. I don't want to hear anymore of whatever you will say." She stopped him. Her voice was steady but there were tinge of rage in her voice.

"But Rukia, it's—"

"Please." Her voice was almost pleading and Ichigo was surprised by that. "Just leave me alone."

Ichigo turned away from her but didn't oblige.

..

_Now, beside you I can feel your warm and strong hands that held on tightly_

_Takes the sadness and frustration from deep inside_

_Changes it to love hence leaving from here_

_The season of love..._

..

Ichigo faced Rukia and forced her to face him too. Rukia didn't have enough strength to fight him off so she let him turned her in front of him. But, even so, Rukia was still looking down on the ground. Ichigo sighed.

"Rukia... look at me." he said.

Rukia refused to do that so Ichigo lifted up her chin by his fingertip. He looked at her face and fascinated with her piercing violet eyes yet again. He couldn't control himself much longer so he leaned in and kissed her lips gently. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

Rukia was shocked. But, after a few moments, she regained her consciousness and melted in the kiss. She kissed him back with equal passion by wrapping her arms around his neck to helped him deepened the kiss.

..

_Looking at my rash self, although hurt, I also became timid_

_Love will open all doors, quietly releasing you..._

..

After what it seems like forever, they turned away from each other but the physical touches still remained. They look in each other's eyes for the mean time in a comfortable silence.

"I love you." Ichigo whispered as he smiled slightly. He saw Rukia's eyes widened in shock.

_H-He loves me? Is he serious?_

"I've love you." Ichigo continued. "Ever since we met. 7 years ago. Ever since I heard your beautiful voice singing, ever since I saw your beautiful skin, hair and purple eyes. I've love you since then. And I still do until now. I still love you so much. I know I didn't show it more often. Maybe because I'm afraid that you'll reject me. But, now I—"

"I love you too."

Ichigo was the one stunned this time. "W—"

"Are you deaf? Don't make me repeat myself, it's annoying!" Rukia grinned.

Ichigo smiled softly and kissed her again as Rukia kissed him back with their eyes closed.

..

_Reflections on a warped lens, the seasons interchange repeatedly_

_Because everyone has a different rule in life_

_Holds everything together_

_(As if it doesn't want to lose to anyone)_

..

After that they pulled away again from each other and hugged each other instead. Rukia's head on his chest and Ichigo's head on her shoulder, holding her hair with his right hand as he held her tightly.

"Ichigo, thank you." Rukia suddenly whispered.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked confusedly. "For what?"

"For..." Rukia smiled on his chest softly. "...For loving me this much. I'd never thought you'd fall in love with me."

"That's because you are dense to sense it."

Rukia playfully hit his stomach. Ichigo smiled. "I love you Rukia. I'll always will. I'll never let you go. I promise. I'll protect you. Always." Ichigo said truthfully.

"Thanks Ichigo. And I promise, I'll be strong for you from this day on. I love you so much too." She giggled as Ichigo joined her.

..

_Now I reach out my hands to you_

_At your face and shoulders, I gently touch and whisper_

_You win some, you lose some,_

_Time moves towards dreams, it will change the path forward_

_The season of love..._

..

**0o0o0**

..

They soon decided to go home. Ichigo walk Rukia to the Kuchiki Mansion. But, they were interrupted by a phone call.

"Hello? Momo? What?" Ichigo answered the other line.

"Ichigo!" Momo replied. "You and Kia-chan must go here in Yazumi-chan's house. Now. I'm here. We'll be waiting! Hurry up alright? See you!" she hung up without giving her cousin a chance to reply to her.

"For what? Hello? Hello?" Ichigo closed his phone after staring at it in disbelief.

Rukia looked at him from their hands holding each other. "What did she say?"

"She said to go to Yazumi's place now." Ichigo replied.

"Eh? Ima sara?" Rukia asked again. Ichigo sighed.

"Yeah."

"Come on let's go." She replied.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, maybe it's important." She said.

"Okay, if you say so."

**0o0o0**

_:: September 14, 2006; 9:30PM; Hitsugaya Mansion ::_

..

"Wow... their house is really big... Our house is nothing compared to this." Ichigo commented with his jaw dropped as he looked at the Hitsugaya Mansion. Even though it's big, Kuchiki Mansion still is the biggest.

"Don't say that. Come on. Let's come in." Rukia said as she pressed the doorbell.

A voice answered. The doorbell operator. "This is the Hitsugaya Mansion, who are they?"

"Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo. We're here by Yazumi-chan's request." Rukia replied politely.

"Oh yes, Mistress Yazumi is waiting for you. Please come in."

The gate automatically opened after that. Ichigo was still stunned and amazed.

"Woah..." was the only word he mustered.

"Let's go." Rukia dragged him as Ichigo let her.

When they reach the door, it opened.

Ami, the maid, bowed before them. "Welcome, Mistress Rukia and Master Ichigo. Mistress Yazumi is waiting for you in her room with Master Toushirou. This way please." She led the two in Yazumi's room.

"Thanks Ami-chan." Rukia replied. She knew Ami because when they were young, she spent some time in the Hitsugaya Mansion.

Ichigo, on the other hand, was still in his stunned state as they walked upstairs. This house is so beautiful and it's very big in the inside.

Soon, they arrived at Yazumi's room. The young maid knocked on her mistress' door.

"Mistress Yazumi, Mistress Rukia and Master Ichigo are here."

"Let them in!" Yazumi's excited voice replied behind the door.

Ami turned to the two. "Please come in."

As the door opened...

"Kia-chan! Ichi-kun! Come in, come in!" Yazumi grinned widely as the two obliged. "Ah, Ami-chan, don't disturb us please. We'll be calling you if we need something." She added towards the maid.

"Hai!" she replied as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

Yazumi's sitting on the floor, Momo's sitting on the couch and Toushirou's sitting next to her. And now, Ichigo and Rukia joined Yazumi on the floor.

"So, why did you call us in here this late?" Ichigo asked.

"Well," Yazumi smiled. "Renji called me earlier. He told me there's something happening today. And we want to confirm it." she explained.

Rukia looked at Ichigo who was looking at Yazumi still. "What is it?" he asked.

"The two of you..." Momo began.

"You're together now right?" Yazumi finished.

Ichigo and Rukia stared at them. "Huh?" they both managed to say.

Toushirou glared at the two teens. "Don't you dare pretend any longer. It's obvious in your auras."

Ichigo and Rukia glanced at each other momentarily. "Ichigo, there's no choice." Rukia whispered to him.

"Yeah." He whispered back and turned to their friends. "Well, we admit. We... are together now." he blushed red with Rukia.

A deafening silence occurred then...

A squealed of delight was heard coming from the two ladies in the room, with Rukia as an exception.

"FINALLY!~ WE'RE SO HAPPY FOR YOU!~"

"I always thought you'd end up together," Toushirou commented. "Because of your bickering..." he smirked. "By the way, congratulations. I'm happy for you."

Rukia giggled. "Thank you Shirou-chan."

"Yeah, thanks even though your face didn't show your happiness." Ichigo told him.

Toushirou had a small amusement smile on his face. "Tsk."

"CONGRATULATIONS!~" Momo squealed again. "Rukia's my cousin now! I'm happy!" she laughed.

"Thanks Momo-chan." Rukia laughed with her.

Suddenly, Yazumi's phone rang loudly getting the attention of her friends. She looked at the caller I.D.

"It's Renji." She smiled and answered it. She put it on speaker mode so all of them could hear what he was going to say. "Moshi Moshi!" she called out.

"Yazumi, are Ichigo and Rukia there already?" he asked.

"Yeah, they are here. They can hear you."

"Oh, okay." He cleared his throat. "Ichigo, Rukia, you there?"

"What is it?" the two asked in complete unison.

"Congratulations. Finally." He said.

"Thanks Renji." Rukia smiled warmly even though he couldn't see it.

"Thanks man." Ichigo replied.

"It's nothing. I never doubt that you'd be together you know." He said with a chuckle.

Rukia giggled.

"Sorry, I can't come. I'm feeling tired." Renji said with a sigh.

"You must rest now Renji." Yazumi commented.

"Yeah, I just called to congratulate Ichigo and Rukia and..." he seemed to gather his thoughts before speaking. "And to say goodnight to you." He finally finished.

Yazumi blushed red at the last sentence. Rukia and Momo, on the other hand, giggled. "Aaaayyyiiiieeeee!~" they cooed at the same time.

Ichigo smirked. "Renji, finally getting back together huh?"

"Shut up Ichigo." he said. "Well, visit me tomorrow here, okay? I'll wait for you all." He let out a chuckle.

"Bye." And they both hung up.

"Renji's already making his move huh?" Rukia said out of the blue. "Are you going out now again like that long time ago, 'Zumi?"

"N-No." she's still blushing. "I-I was surprised by that."

"Tsk. How slow." Ichigo murmured but eventually, Rukia heard him.

"Tsk. You're just the same as him you know." Rukia smirked at him. "Took you 7 years. A very long time I must say."

Ichigo couldn't think of anything to say to that. "Well..."

"Guys, it's late. I'm going to rest now." Toushirou said as he stood up from the couch.

"Come on let's go. Shirou-chan wants to grow taller so he's going to sleep early." Yazumi commented.

Toushirou looked annoyingly at his cousin. "Shut up!" he walked towards the door and said, "Oyasumi!" without turning back to them.

"Goodnight! Toushirou-kun!" Momo called out to him.

"Night too, Shirou-chan!" That was Rukia.

"Come on you guys, I'll lead you out."

..

**0o0o0**

..

_:: September 15, 2006; 3:30PM; Renji's Apartment ::_

..

They went in already because of Yazumi's spare key. Yazumi walked towards Renji's room.

"Renji?" she saw Renji lying on his bed with a quilt covering his form. As he saw her, he smiled. "Oh, hello."

"Are you alright?" she inquired as she walked closer to his bed. She put a hand on his forehead and her eyes widened. "You have a fever. It's very high." She opened his drawer located near his bed. She finally found what she's looking for. She offered him the thermometer.

"Here, put this in your mouth for the time being. I'll tell the others so that they can prepare food for you. Just rest here. I'll be back." She reassured him with a smile but Renji can tell that she's worried. But she's trying to hide it from him.

He smiled. "Thanks."

Yazumi smiled as she walked out of the room.

..

_:: In the living room... ::_

..

"'Zumi, where's Renji?" Rukia asked from the couch as she saw Yazumi entered the living room.

"He has a high fever. I hope it wasn't flu though. He needs to rest."

"Eh?" Rukia frowned. "Well, I guess I'll prepare food for him to eat." She stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"I'll help!" Momo called out and followed her to the kitchen.

"Thanks guys." Yazumi said.

"I'll check up on him." Ichigo said. "My father's a doctor. I may be able to help him."

Yazumi looked at him while preparing a towel. "Please do so."

"I'll get some water from the bathroom. You accompany Ichigo, 'Zumi." Toushirou said as he set off.

Yazumi nodded at her cousin.

..

_:: Renji's room ::_

..

Ichigo checked Renji. Suddenly, the thermometer beeped and Ichigo removed it from Renji's mouth.

"It's 57.3 degrees. It's very high. We need to make it go down somehow." Ichigo said.

"Here is the water." Toushirou handed the boil of water to Yazumi.

Yazumi rinsed the towel in the basin with water and put it on Renji's forehead gently. At the sudden cold he felt, Renji opened his eyes. "Yazumi-chan."

Yazumi smiled. "Did I wake you up?"

"No." Renji noticed Ichigo and Toushirou behind Yazumi. "Hi guys, sorry. I didn't expect myself to have a fever."

"No problem." Ichigo shrugged.

"Where are the two girls?" Renji asked.

"They're in the kitchen. They're cooking something for you." Toushirou said.

"Is that so?" Renji sighed. "I'm sorry for the trouble."

"Don't worry." Yazumi grinned. "We love to help."

Renji just answered with a grin of his own.

..

_Regardless of how long the night is, dawn will eventually come_

_Even when reminiscing the past, please don't stop moving_

_Love will open all doors, quietly releasing you..._

..

Ichigo pulled Toushirou away and they quietly left the room. They went to the kitchen and sat on the chairs in front of the counter.

"Why are you here?" Momo asked the two.

"We don't want to disturb the two you know." Ichigo said.

"You are being such a nice guy recently don't you think, Ichigo?" Rukia teased her boyfriend.

Ichigo frowned at her comment. "What do you mean?"

Rukia just giggled. Without thinking, she touched the hot pot without a pot holder causing her fingers to burn. "OW!" she screamed in surprise.

"What happened?" Ichigo was next to her in an instant.

"It's nothing. I just burnt my fingers."

"Let me see..." Ichigo held her delicate fingers. "Why aren't you being careful...?"

..

_Now just in this world, I will not lose_

_To protect you, I'll believe in myself, and I'll believe in someone_

_The season of love..._

..

"I'm just surprised."

"Come here." Ichigo lead her to the sink and washed her hand under the running water.

"Itai..." she bit her lower lip.

"Just bear with it. It's your fault."

"Tsk. I hate you, Ichigo."

"I'm very much aware of that, thanks Rukia."

He removed Rukia's right hand away and closed the faucet. He dried her hand with a towel. "Does it still hurt?" he asked.

"A little." She replied.

Ichigo smiled at her and kissed her burnt little fingers. Rukia blushed at the sudden soft lips of his touching her fingers.

They weren't much aware of the two teens watching them all this time. They sat on the chairs from before and quietly watching them.

Ichigo pulled away and stared at Rukia. "Is it okay now?"

Rukia nodded. "Y-Yeah, T-Thanks."

Ichigo smiled warmly.

There was suddenly a squealed coming from behind them. "How sweet!" Momo commented.

..

_Looking at my rash self, although hurt, I also became timid_

_Love will open all doors; tears will dry up eventually..._

..

Rukia and Ichigo looked at them in surprised.

"I-I forgot that the two of you were still here..." Ichigo said.

Momo giggled. "I don't know that you can be such a sweet boy in front of a lady, Ichi-chan!" she teased.

Ichigo let go of Rukia's hand gently. "Shut up!"

Momo and Rukia laughed while Toushirou just smiled.

..

**0o0o0**

..

_:: Renji's bedroom... ::_

..

"'Zumi-chan..." Renji opened his eyes to look at her.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

Yazumi was puzzled. "For what?"

"For being here for me. For taking care of me."

Yazumi smirked at him. "Tsk. Don't worry. I love to do this."

"Because you love me?"

Yazumi turned away from his gaze. "HUH? You wish..."

"Eh? You don't love me?" Renji continued to tease her.

Yazumi laughed. "Wow, you actually know how to act emo? That's unusual!"

Renji joined her as they laughed.

..

_Regardless of how long the night is, the dawn will eventually come_

_Even when reminiscing the past, please don't stop moving_

_Decided to keep the longing deep in my heart,_

_Now all is left is to quietly release you..._

..

**-CHAPTER FIVE ENDS-**

..

..

**^Translations^**

..

Ima sara? – right now?

Oyasumi - goodnight

Itai – ouch

..

_**A/N: Interview of the Author [Me!] with Rukia... Part 2!**_

..

**Me**: Hi! Kia-chan!

**Rukia**: I'm here again... (Sighs) Ask your question already.

**Me**: (smiles) Ok! Well, what did you feel when Ichigo kissed you?

**Rukia**: (glares but answers nonetheless) isn't it obvious? Of course I'm happy. (Her facial expression softened) I almost thought that when he kissed Orihime back before that, he loves her. But, I'm really surprised when he confessed to me. It seems that the pain I felt that time suddenly lifted out of my heart and faded into thin air...

**Me**: Well, that's good. I'm sure the readers are happy too you know.

**Rukia**: (smiles) Yeah, I know that too. That's why I'm thanking you for the sudden turn of events. Thank you.

**Me**: (laughs) It's nothing.

**Rukia**: Well, I hope from here, the events will be more peaceful...

**Me**: (smirks) Oh, we'll see about that! Wait for the next chapter to find out ne?

..

**Characters' Ages**

..

Ichigo, Rukia, Toushirou, Momo, Renji, Yazumi: 15 years old

Karin, Yuzu: 12 years old

..

**Author...**

..

-Finally! They're officially together now! And that kiss! Kyaaahhh!~ I hope you like this chapter because I do... *laughs*-

-Please review? Tell me what you think!~ I'll be waiting... Thank you so much!-

..

**SONG: Season of Love _ Kuraki Mai **

..

_**Next Chapter: Kawaranai Kimochi**_

**~Yazumi-chan!~ **


	8. Chapter 6: Kawaranai Kimochi

..

**Stay By My Side – VI**

**Unchangeable Feelings**

_~Kawaranai Kimochi~_

..

..

_:: October 9, 2006; 7:30AM; Tokyo University Room 2-A ::_

..

Ichigo, Rukia and Momo just arrived in their room. It's been a month since Ichigo and Rukia's confession. They saw Toushirou already there. He was sitting on his seat but Yazumi was nowhere to be found. They walked up to Toushirou to ask about her.

"Shirou-chan, where's 'Zumi?" Rukia asked.

"She's not going to school for a week..." Toushirou informed them in his usual bored expression.

The three were surprised by that. "What?"

"Why?" That was Momo.

Toushirou looked out of the window. "Renji has been assigned to Tokyo Hospital for his therapy. Yazumi volunteered to be his supporter or something like that."

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" Rukia was dead serious.

"Sorry Kia-chan. It's emergency. We called Yoko-sensei last night about this." he let out a sigh. "Luckily, she permitted her to leave the class for a week. And I will be the one who will write notes for her."

Ichigo nodded. "Okay."

Soon, the class started. While in their class, Momo couldn't help to think of Toushirou. Well, that's because, in this past few weeks, they've become closer than before and surprisingly, as Rukia said, Toushirou became more open to Momo and it is very unusual. Toushirou _never_ became close to any other girls, of course except Rukia and Yazumi. That is why Rukia decided to help and ask Momo about the matter.

..

_:: October 9, 2006; 4PM; Kurosaki Residence: Ichigo's bedroom ::_

..

Rukia sat on Ichigo's bed, Momo next to her and Ichigo sat on his chair near the desk that is near his bed.

"So, Momo-chan," Rukia began. "What now?"

"Huh?"

"Answer the question already..." Ichigo said impatiently.

"I'm curious. Do you really really love Shirou-chan?" That was Rukia.

"Will you promise me that you will not tell anybody?" Momo asked.

"Of course." Ichigo replied.

"I... I... think... I'm... falling in love with him..." she stuttered.

"Why are you hesitating? What's wrong?" Rukia asked yet again.

"I-I'm afraid." Momo replied uneasily. "Maybe... he doesn't like me at all."

"Momo, don't be afraid." Rukia said reassuringly. "I'm sure he felt the same way. I'm sure of it."

"How come?"

"Momo-chan, I knew him for so long and I know if he's happy or not. Recently, I can see in his eyes that he enjoys your company." Rukia said thoughtfully.

Momo stared at her. "You think so?"

Rukia nodded with a smile. "Yeah, trust me."

"Don't worry Momo," Ichigo said this time, getting the attention of the two girls. "If he hurt you in any way, he's dead."

Momo smiled. "Thanks Ichi-kun."

Ichigo smiled warmly at the two as Rukia smiled too.

"So, you want help?" Rukia asked.

"About what?" Momo asked back.

"To reveal Toushirou's feelings." She replied in matter-of-factly. "Leave it to me. Oh, and Ichigo will help too." She added turning to face Ichigo.

"Eh? I don't want to. That's your idea so you do it."

"You'll help me whether you like it or not you strawberry."

"WHAT? YOU MIDGET IS STARTING A FIGHT AGAIN?

"WHAT? YOU! ICHIGO NO BAKA!"

"NO! YOU'RE THE STUPID!"

"Back with the usual display of affection again?" Momo smirked. "Kia-chan, Ichi-kun, thanks for the help."

The two stopped their bickering and looked at Momo.

"Don't worry. Just leave it to us." Rukia giggled.

"I told you I don't—"

Rukia sent him a death glare.

Ichigo sighed. "Okay fine."

Momo just laughed at them.

..

**0o0o0**

..

_:: October 10, 2006; 12:45PM; Tokyo University: Outside of the School's Canteen ::_

..

"What is it, Toushirou-kun?" Momo asked when Toushirou approached her at the hallway just outside their canteen.

"Um… are you free tonight?"

"Yeah, I am. Why?"

"Do you want to hang-out tonight?" Toushirou seemed to be shy about it. "With me?"

Momo was shocked. _Did he just… ask me out… on a date?_

"T-Toushirou-kun, is t-that a date? A-Are you inviting me for a date?"

Toushirou's face became red in an instant. "Y-Yes. Is it alright with you?"

"S-Sure. It's fine. I… I love to." Momo stuttered. She's amazed that Toushirou, the one she couldn't get out in her mind these past few days, really asked her to go out with him tonight. And he admitted that it is a date!

"Well then, I'll pick you up at your house later."

"Okay then, see you."

"Yeah. Later."

And Toushirou walked off with his hands in his pocket the whole time. Momo just stared at his retreating form. She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder with a "Momo-chan!"

"Kia-chan!" she sighed in relief. "Don't scare me to death!"

Rukia let out a soft chuckle. "Gomen ne. So," she looked back at the place where Toushirou had been. "What were you and Shirou-chan talking about?"

"It seems like it's something serious." Ichigo came from behind Rukia.

"W-Well, he…" Momo stuttered as she avoided the intense look of her friend and cousin. Ichigo and Rukia exchanged confuse looks.

"Momo-chan?"

Momo blushed wildly. "Well… he asked me f-for a-a d-date…"

Ichigo and Rukia stood there dumbfounded. "EH?"

Rukia finally regained her composure. She held Momo's hands in hers and smiled eagerly at her.

"Really?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"And when will it be?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"T-Tonight."

Ichigo couldn't help but smirked. Momo really do love Toushirou. He was his best friend but of course, he couldn't help but feel worried about her even for the slightest bit.

"Shirou-chan's making his move huh? I couldn't believe it. You didn't need our help after all, ne, Rukia?"

Rukia nodded and grinned. She turned to her cousin's boyfriend and said, "Momo-chan, you need to be beautiful," she shook her head. "No, I mean, extremely beautiful tonight!" She thought of an idea. "I know! I'll grant you a total makeover!"

"A total what?" Ichigo retorted. "Rukia, you're not even a lady to—"

He was cut off by a kick in the stomach. Hard.

"OUCH! You little…"

"Don't get in the way. This is a girl's issue you know!"

"Girl's issue? Momo's the only girl here y—"

Another kick but this time in his shin.

"Ichi-kun, if you don't want to die yet, just shut up." Momo advised.

Ichigo just glared at Rukia. Rukia just returned the glare with an evil smile. Ichigo sighed.

_Why the hell I can't win against her?_

..

**0o0o0**

..

_:: October 10, 2006; 6PM; Kurosaki Residence ::_

..

Rukia walked out of Momo's room. She's wearing a blue skirt just above her knee with a black belt encircling her waist and a v-collared blue blouse. Her hair below her shoulders is ponytailed with a blue one. Her high heels made her height increase a little.

"Rukia? Where's Momo?" Ichigo asked her as she went out of Momo's room.

Rukia smiled in return. "Glad you asked Ichigo! Behold, my masterpiece!" she pointed to the door behind her and Momo walked out of the room. Ichigo gasped.

Momo was wearing a white blouse and a black velvet jacket on top of it, partnered by a black skirt above knee with a black belt. Her hair was ponytailed by a black one and her one inch white heeled sandal was enough for her for someone to notice her height increase.

"Ichi-kun, what do you think?" Momo asked.

"Y-You are… b-beautiful…"

"Really? Thanks!"

Rukia giggled at Ichigo's reaction.

"Ichigo's frozen on the spot!"

As if on cue, Ichigo broke out of his reverie. "Shut up!"

The doorbell rang from downstairs. Soon, they heard Yuzu calling out to them that Toushirou finally arrived.

"I'm coming!" Momo called back.

"I'll accompany Momo-chan. Ichigo, get dressed okay?" Rukia said, looking at Ichigo.

"Huh? And where are we going?"

"Don't ask! If you're done, go downstairs! Hurry!" she said as she and Momo went downstairs.

Ichigo stared at the two's retreating form. "I can't understand her sometimes…" he shook his head and went to his room to change.

As they walked downstairs,

"You two were going somewhere?" Momo inquired.

Rukia nodded. "Yeah, to my secret place."

Momo smiled. "Oh, have fun then."

"Thanks, you too."

Toushirou also gasped in shock when he saw Momo. The said girl noticed it as he stared at her for the longest time he could muster.

"T-Toushirou-kun?" Momo said worriedly. "Is this outfit suit me?"

"W-Well…" Toushirou couldn't help but stuttered at the sight.

_You are incredibly beautiful…_

"… you're great…" he said instead.

_What are you thinking? Why did you just say that she's great? Oh, she's disappointed at me now…_

But, contrast to Toushirou's thoughts, Momo actually smiled warmly. "Thanks, Toushirou-kun."

Toushirou looked at her. She seemed happy. He sighed in relief inwardly.

_Thank goodness…_

"Um… so, let's go?" Momo's voice got him out of his reverie.

"Oh, sure."

..

**0o0o0**

..

While the two were enjoying their dinner in a fancy restaurant, they didn't know of the two figures who were watching their every move ever since they left the Kurosaki Residence.

"So, Rukia," Ichigo said from behind her. "Care to explain to me why the hell are we doing this?"

Rukia was looking at the two teens as they continued to enjoy their dinner. "I told you!" she whispered. "We need to make sure that this date will be successful!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow with an annoyed expression even though she couldn't see it. "Are you sure that's the only reason?"

"Yes."

"You can do this alone. Instead, why did you dragged me in here?" he asked losing his patience.

Rukia, annoyed by his continuous questions, got enough of it and gave him a kick to his stomach.

"OUCH! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" Ichigo retorted angrily and painfully as he clutched his stomach.

"YOU COMPLAIN TOO MUCH! I NEED YOUR WALLET OH I MEAN YOUR COMPANY YOU KNOW!" Rukia replied as she supplied her true intentions to a more convincing one but Ichigo heard it clearly.

"NO! YOU SAID IT! I HEARD IT! YOU'RE SUCH A LIAR YOU MIDGET!"

"STOP CALLING ME MIDGET, YOU INGRATED STRAWBERRY!"

After a few hours, Momo and Toushirou took their time to walk around as Rukia and Ichigo stalked them from behind. The two teens did many things such as…

..

_Living in this world, what's the meaning of that?_

_Meeting and parting, happiness and futility repeats_

_Sometimes thinking you are not alone, sometime feeling lonely_

_You continue to be at loss, so night and morning come…_

..

Toushirou was eating his chocolate flavored ice cream cone. He looked at Momo. "Isn't this delicious?"

"Yeah, it's very good." She looked at him as she ate her vanilla flavored ice cream cone. "I don't know that there are such wonderful stores here in this side of Tokyo."

Toushirou saw an ice cream left on her lips. He got a handkerchief from his pocket and washed off the ice cream on her lips. Momo was shocked by the sudden gesture. Toushirou seemed to sense it and he looked at her. "T-There, all done." He stopped.

They looked at each other and blushed causing them to turn away from each other's gaze.

"T-Thanks." Momo whispered.

"You're welcome." He said.

..

_Right now, not everything has been caught_

_We're not adults, yeah!_

_But the dreams have no intention on rusting so_

_If you're there, in front of me, crying,_

_I will simply stay by your side…_

..

Rukia giggled as she stared at the two. "Look at them Ichigo! They're so cute together!" She said as she licked her ice cream cone with her tongue.

"Why do you even need to buy that thing? And why strawberry flavored? Are you really annoying me?" Ichigo asked in one go. He's so pissed to death. If only he didn't love this girl. But the truth is, he do. So he needed to be patient. _Patience is a virtue_. Yeah, that's right.

_[A/C: Hana yori Dango? Is that you, Domyoji Tsukasa? *laughs*]_

Rukia looked at him. "Tsk. You know very well that this is my favorite right?"

"I don't believe you. You are doing this to get me pissed at you to death. I will not let you have your fun torturing me like this!"

"Aahh! They're going somewhere Ichigo! Come on!" she dragged her pissed off boyfriend.

Ichigo couldn't do anything but sigh.

_There is nothing I can do… Really…_

..

_Even without the things that don't change_

_I don't want to lose these unchanging emotions_

_Love, it overflows from your heart_

_Love, I swear it to you…_

..

Momo and Toushirou proceeded inside the arcade soon and Rukia with Ichigo dragged along by her were there too, but hidden. There is a booth there that you can get stuffed toys in it and Toushirou tried it.

_[A/C: I don't know what that thing is called. If you do know, tell me, 'kay? Thanks…^-^]_

..

_Staring at the flowing clouds, you thought it wasn't autumn_

_You throw yourself you don't need_

_When you want to start running once more…_

..

On his first try, Toushirou amazingly got it and revealed a bear stuffed toy that is white in color. It's kinda cute because it is small and it is holding a heart between its paws with a lettering that says: 'I love you because you're cute!'. He handed it to Momo who blushed.

"Thanks, it's so cute." Momo hugged the cute stuffed toy to her chest.

"Doite." He turned away from her to hide his own blush.

..

_If you are in front of me, smiling at me,_

_I simply hold you close_

_These important thoughts, these important feelings,_

_I don't want to lose them, no matter what the future is…_

..

"They are both blushing again! A very good sign!" Rukia exclaimed excitedly again.

"Rukia, you know, you already sounded like my father. I always thought that you are his child and not me when you acted this way." Ichigo said to her.

"Shut up Ichigo!" she said still observing the two teenagers dating. "If you don't want to be hurt again… if you don't want to get hit again…"

"As if I'm afraid of you…" he mumbled but unluckily, the supposedly girlfriend of his heard him.

Rukia punched him straight on his face. Ichigo winced in pain. "OUCH!~"

Rukia stared at him. "I warned you! It's your fault, you jerk!"

Ichigo glared at her. "You are an evil little midget…" he said while rubbing his cheeks.

Rukia grinned at him evilly.

..

_Love, it overflows from your heart_

_Love, I swear to you_

_Love, it overflows from your heart_

_Love, I swear to you…_

..

Momo and Toushirou continued to walk and Ichigo and Rukia were still trailing behind them without knowing it. While they were walking, Momo bumped into someone. She immediately looked at that person to apologize.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Momo said.

"I'm fine. It's nothing." The girl replied.

Suddenly, a voice of a man was heard, a very familiar voice to Momo as she looked to the source of the voice.

"Iana!" the man called as he ran closer to the girl.

"Oh, it's you." The girl replied as she smiled at him. The said man glanced at Momo who was staring straight at him with her eyes wide open.

"M-Momo?" the man asked.

"H-Hayate?" Momo almost whispered in shock.

The man has an evil smile across his face. "Wow! I never thought I'd see you here in Tokyo so soon." He laughed.

Momo just stayed there still shocked.

"Momo-chan, who is this man?" Toushirou asked from beside her.

"Momo, who is he? Another toy?" Hayate asked her with his smile still present.

_What did he say? Toy? Was he talking to me?_

"What do you mean toy? As you can see, I'm a living person, not a toy!" Toushirou said, losing his patience but at the same time, trying his hardest to stay calm.

..

_:: From behind a building, merely five centimeters from them… ::_

..

"Ichigo, who is that?" Rukia asked without turning away from the scene unfolding before them. Ichigo seemed to be shock too like his cousin. "T-That was… Sashiro Hayate. Momo's ex boyfriend."

Rukia looked at Ichigo. "WHAT?" she yelled out. Ichigo put his fingertip on Rukia's lips. "Sshhh! You're too loud! What would you do if we get caught? The two will kill us!" he whispered. He removed his fingertip.

"Sorry." She apologized. She looked back at Momo and the others. "So, is that guy… really Momo's…"

..

**0o0o0**

..

"No, you are his next toy. You are the one next to me. You're my replacement." The man, Hayate, said.

"Replacement?" Toushirou was confused alright. "What are you talking about?"

"Eh? Momo didn't tell you?" Hayate asked him with a smirk. "Ha! I'm Sashiro Hayate, Momo's ex boyfriend, ex lover or so you called it. And I am also her first love." He explained.

Toushirou glanced at Momo with a shock etched on his face. "Momo-chan…?"

Momo looked at him and slowly nodded, confirming Hayate's words.

"I feel sorry for you. She will leave you soon."

Toushirou was still shocked. "What?"

"You know, she just left me just to oblige to her mother's order that she must not go out with me because of some stupid lie…"

Momo broke out of her reverie when she heard those words. "It is NOT a lie! You are the one who lied to me! If you didn't lie in the first place, I've never should've love you! You're a liar!"

"Oh really?" Hayate said. "Well, what should I call you then? Breaker of a promise? Remember, when you told me that you will accept me for who I am, whatever happens? So, did you do what you said? Tsk. You are worse than me, Momo. But well," he smirked evilly again. "Even though you don't want me anymore, you will always be mine…"

..

**0o0o0**

..

"Really? But why did Momo-chan left him 2 years ago?" Rukia asked Ichigo with her attention fully on him.

"Because he lied to her. Momo was able to know his true nature and his family background as well."

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Well, his father was a serial killer and he was sentenced to death last year. His mother belonged to a group organization that trade drugs. And that guy," he pointed to Hayate, "Hayate himself is a murderer like his father. He stole many lives in the past."

"Oh, Now I understand." Rukia nodded.

..

**0o0o0**

..

Iana gasped. _What? That girl belonged to him? But I…_

Momo gasped. "H-How co—"

Toushirou cut her off and yelled. "You stupid! You don't have the right to tell her that she's yours! Because she is not!"

Momo looked at Toushirou. "Toushirou-kun…"

"What do you mean?" Hayate asked curiously. "Why would you say that?"

"Because…"

Ichigo and Rukia were listening and watching carefully from their spot. Momo was still shocked about the whole thing but maybe, the reason Toushirou will give will barely let down their shock and—

"BECAUSE SHE'S MINE!" Toushirou yelled at the top of his lungs.

WHAT?

The question everyone, who heard it, thought. Did they heard him right? Did he really say…

Hayate laughed him off. Toushirou yelled again. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?"

Lucky for them, there were no other people at the street that time because if there were still people around, they will be the center of attraction because of Toushirou's yelling.

"Really? She's yours huh…" Hayate smirked. "Well, mind to prove it?"

"FINE!" Toushirou pulled Momo by his strong arms to his body; his right hand grabbed her head as he hardly kissed her on the lips.

Wait… rewind please… then stop… then play… then process… EEEHHHH?~ HE KISSED HER ON THE LIPS?

..

**0o0o0**

..

Rukia covered her mouth with her hands, with eyes wide as she stared at them. Ichigo on the other hand, clenched his fists.

"What the heck? Toushirou! How dare you kissed my cousin THAT way?" he tempted to walk closer but Rukia held him back and they continued to hide.

..

**0o0o0**

..

Momo was still in her shocked state as Toushirou pulled away. Hayate and the girl, Iana were dumbfounded. Toushirou pointed to Hayate.

"Now, don't ever show your face again to Momo-chan. If you didn't oblige, I'll take you down!" he declared as he grabbed Momo's right hand and they walked off out of the place. Ichigo and Rukia followed leaving Hayate and his seemingly girlfriend in their dazed position.

..

**0o0o0**

..

_:: October 10, 2006; 9:30PM; Chuuo Park ::_

..

Momo and Toushirou both sat on the swings side by side. There's a silence between the two when Toushirou spoke up. He finally gained his courage after that _embarrassing_ show of affection.

Affection? Did he really…

He was looking on his lap while his hands were gripping the chains of the swing. "I'm sorry."

Momo looked at him. "For what?"

"For… kissing you… that way…"

"And why would you apologize for something like that?" Momo asked.

"B-Because I… I think you… you might not like the fact that I did it…"

Momo sighed and stood up in front of him. "Toushirou-kun."

Toushirou finally looked at her. She grabbed his hands to stand him up. Toushirou was now standing in front of her with their hands still intertwined with each other.

"Momo-chan, I… sorry."

"There's no need for you to apologize."

"But… I…"

Momo cut him off by kissing him on the lips gently. Toushirou was stunned but closed his eyes nonetheless as he tightened his grip on her hands.

After what it seems like forever, they pulled away. They stared on each other's eyes and both of them said…

"I love you." They both blushed.

"Momo, can I?"

Momo, who seemed to understand what he meant, nodded. Toushirou held her close to him with his arms around her waist and Momo's arms around his neck.

"I love you." He smiled. She smiled back at him.

"I love you too."

And they kissed again…

..

**0o0o0**

..

Rukia started to walk away from the park. Ichigo sent her a confused glance. "Rukia?" he soon followed her.

While they were walking side by side…

"Rukia? Why did we leave them? You said we should…"

"It's done," she said. "We saw it right? It's successful…" she smiled.

_I love her smile…_ Ichigo thought.

"Well, yeah. Now, I'm sure that Momo's happy."

"Yeah, and Shirou-chan as well…"

"I don't know that you are such a good matchmaker."

_[A/C: she didn't really do anything right? *laughs*]_

"Of course." She smirked. "Come on, walked me to my house already, I'm tired."

"Tsk. I don't have a choice, do I?" Ichigo sighed.

Rukia laughed.

When she reached the house, she immediately called Renji and Yazumi. She told them what happened and the two of them were very trilled. They immediately hung up on Rukia just to call the two to confirm it.

Rukia, sitting on her bed, sighed tiredly.

_Well, I guess everything would be peaceful from now on…_ she thought as she giggled inwardly as she lied on her bed letting the darkness claim her..

..

**-CHAPTER SIX ENDS-**

..

**^Translations^**

..

Gomen ne - I'm sorry

Doite - you're welcome

..

_**A/N: Interview of the Author [Me!] with Toushirou... Part 2!**_

..

**Me**: Welcome Shirou-chan!

**Toushirou**: (groans) not again.

**Me**: From the last interview with you, you denied that you have feelings for Momo-chan. But, in this chapter, you KISSED her! So now, you're still going to deny it?

**Toushirou**: (scoffs) Fine! I'm in love with her now! But that's just because we were going out after Ichigo and Kia-chan's confession! I'm not really denying last time!

**Me**: Yeah right.

**Toushirou**: Just dismissed me now! We have a date!

**Me**: Fine fine. Get out. Now.

**Toushirou**: Finally! (He stood up and walked out of the room)

**Me**: (giggles) see you next chapter you guys!~

..

**Author…**

..

-Oh! I'm finished again! *laughs* the cliffhanger will come finally in the next chapter! A major one at that.. ^^ Please look forward. The next chapter will be fun! I bet you'll cry! *smirks*-

-This is edited.. I erased the chapter after this.. It's a wrong one .. Hahaha.. ^^

Anways, Please review! I will really appreciate it! Your reviews are my motivation to continue this story. Thank you all! Love you so much! See yah!~-

..

**SONG: Kawaranai Kimochi _ It has many versions (bleach burimyu) = a song from Bleach Rock Musical: Saien, No clouds in the blue heavens, live bankai show code 001,002**

..

..

_**Next Chapter: Suki Dakara**_

**-Yazumi-chan!~-**


	9. Chapter 8: Suki Dakara

Thanks a lot for reviews!~

and the pm too!~

I really do appreciate it!~

Sorry for the errors... I really do... but, thanks for the reminders!~

I'll do better in my following chapters...

..

**Falconrukichi**: gomen ne... haha.. don't worry.. everything's back to normal and you'll see what'll happen in this new updated chapter.. haha..^^

thanks for your support!~

..

**Disclaimer**: I do not own BLEACH. I wish I do though. I just own the storyline, the dialogues, the scenes and all of the happenings in this story. And of course, the characters that weren't in BLEACH! ^^

..

**Stay By My Side – VIII**

**Because I Love You**

_~Suki Dakara~_

..

..

_:: A Year Later: June 18, 2007; 7:19AM; Kuchiki Household ::_

..

Rukia was having her breakfast with her brother, Byakuya, that morning. It was an uncomfortable silence for Rukia though. She thought that something was wrong with her brother because he's flinching uncontrollably. Soon though, Byakuya broke the silence.

"Rukia…" he spoke, almost a whisper.

"Hai? Byakuya nii-sama?"

"I need to attend an important meeting this afternoon. But, I will be back tomorrow afternoon. I'm sorry I can't be with you today _again_. Our plan to hang-out was cancelled _again_. I'm very sorry to disappoint you _again_."

_So, that's the reason why he's acting kinda strange since earlier…_

She smiled at him. "Don't worry about it Nii-sama. We can do that when you come home tomorrow."

"But I always disappoint you, sorry."

"It's fine. I understand the pressure of being the next heir." She giggled.

"Rukia, when something unexpected happens to me, you will be the owner of all of the Kuchiki's properties and that includes the company." Byakuya told her in a serious tone.

"Nii-sama, I've told you before, I don't want to be the president of the company!" she said. "I don't want to be in the business world but I want to be in Music. And don't think that something bad will happen to you because I don't want to!" she glared at him.

Byakuya smiled. "I know. So, I already found someone to take over the company but he will need your consent to be the president of course. He will only take care of it but, it would be still yours." He explained making her smile in appreciation.

"And who might he be?" she asked in curiosity.

"You'll know him when it is the right time."

There's something in his voice that made Rukia shiver. It's as if he knew that something will happen. Something that's not good.

"Nii-sama, don't you dare die on me." Rukia said seriously.

Byakuya had his lips slightly curl up. "I'll try not to."

"Nii-sama!"

Byakuya smirked. _[A/C: really? Byakuya smirked? He's a bit Ooc here ne? Gomen ne.] _"Don't worry, it's just a joke."

"You're not a good comedian then. That's not funny you know." Rukia pouted.

"I know, thank you."

DING DONG! DING DONG!

"You're chaperone is here." Byakuya spoke.

"I guess." Rukia grinned.

A maid entered the dining room and informed them of the visitor.

"Ichigo-sama is in the living room, Rukia-sama."

Rukia smiled at her. "Thanks Tyra-chan. I'll be there." She then stood up and turned to her brother. "I'll be going now Nii-sama. Take care on your trip. See you tomorrow."

"Alright. I promise we'll hang-out somewhere tomorrow." Byakuya replied.

"I'll look forward to that." She kissed his cheek and hugged him. He hugged her back. She smiled as she pulled back before going out to meet her boyfriend.

..

_:: Living Room ::_

..

"Ohayou, Ichigo!" she greeted with a warm smile.

Ichigo returned the gesture with a smile. "Ohayou. You ready to go?"

"Yeah… Iku yo."

He nodded and they left the Kuchiki Mansion.

..

**0o0o0**

..

All these years, they're still together. The same thing for Toushirou and Momo. And, several months ago, Yazumi and Renji decided to be together again since they're always together so why not give each other a second chance right?

They soon reached their school. Actually, this is their last year of high school. They were soon to graduate. Ichigo and Rukia were almost late when they enter their classroom. 3-A.

As the students always expected, the class discussion and lesson was very boring. They hoped the bell that concludes lunch break would ring soon.

And their wish was granted. The bell rang and all of the students cheered. As always, Ichigo, Rukia, and the others went to their usual spot to eat their lunch.

"Ichi-kun, Kia-chan," Yazumi began. "You two have a date later right?"

"Yeah." Ichigo replied. "But, it was cancelled because Rukia and her brother want to hang-out together somewhere today."

"But that plan was postponed this morning." Rukia said as she continued to eat.

All of them looked at her questioningly.

"What do you mean, Kia-chan?" Momo asked.

"Nii-sama told me that he needs to attend an important meeting and will be back tomorrow afternoon."

"Mmm." Yazumi nodded. "Meaning… your date with Ichi-kun would not be cancelled?"

"That's fine with me but…" Ichigo looked at Rukia. Rukia smiled. "Sure."

..

**0o0o0**

..

_:: June 18, 2008; 8:30PM; Ichigo and Rukia's secret place ::_

..

The secret place is the place where Ichigo confessed to Rukia and vice versa. (Remember Chapter 5) It is a hill and on top of it, there's a very big tree. According to Ichigo, this place is where Rukia always go whenever she's sad or troubled. Well, after all these years, this place became their meeting place and they were always there.

Rukia was sitting on the grass under the tree where her back was leaning to.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked from next to her. He faced her. "What's wrong? Why are you quiet today?"

"Betsuni." She replied without looking at him.

Ichigo didn't believe her even for the slightest bit. "I can see something's wrong. What is it?" he insisted.

Rukia sighed. Ichigo lost his patience. "Rukia!"

"Fine. Well, I just have a bad feeling. That… something's bad was about to happen. I can feel it. But, I don't know what it is…" she sighed heavily.

Ichigo held her hands in his and looked straight in her eyes… "Rukia, listen to me." Rukia stared at him too.

"There's nothing to worry about. And if something bad will happen, we'll face it together. I promise I'll be here. I will never ever leave you."

"Ichigo…"

He kissed her hands and then her lips. He pulled away and declared sincerely. "I'll never let anything bad happen to you. I promise."

Rukia smiled. "Then, I'll be strong for you. I will not give up. That's a promise too."

Ichigo smiled at her and kissed her again.

After what it seems like forever but in reality was just about 3-5 minutes, they pulled away.

"Ichigo," Rukia spoke. "You brought your guitar with you right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Sing to me my favorite song."

"HUH?"

She stared at him with puppy and hopeful eyes.

_AARRGGHH… if only she's not that cute…_

Ichigo sighed. "Alright then. Listen okay?"

Rukia smiled widely and eagerly nodded. Ichigo prepared his black guitar as he began to play and sing.

..

"_See you later, we waved our hands_

_The figure of your back is already like that, swaying,_

_It becomes small in the evening wave of people…"_

..

Rukia listened carefully. She really loves his voice. Just like how much he loves her voice. He is very good in playing guitar too.

..

"… _The words you gave me, one by one_

_Remembering them, I closed my eyes…"_

..

Rukia knew his dream. His greatest dream, to be a very popular singer in the whole world. And he wants to be one of the singers raised by Itsuka Ryuujin Agency.

This agency was known as the most popular agency in the world. All of the popular singers and artists were from this agency.

Ever since then, she had supported him to be able to reach his dream, like how he had supported her in her dream to become a singer and a good piano player…

..

"… _Even though only the happy thoughts should be here,_

_I become uneasy; I wonder why my heart quivers_

_I want to tell you more, these feelings overflowing like that,_

_Because I love you, because I love you_

_Because I absolutely love you…"_

..

Ichigo's singing ended while looking at Rukia. She smiled at him. He returned her gesture with his own.

"You are getting good at your playing Ichigo. But your singing sucks." She commented with a smirk.

"Eh? How dare you mock my voice? You midget!"

Rukia giggled. "I'm just kidding. I'm sure you'll reach your dream. You have a talent."

Ichigo couldn't help but smile. "Thanks. I'm sure you too. You have a talent also."

Rukia smirked. "Well Ichigo, how about the song that you promised you'll write?" she asked.

"Oh, you mean, the melody that I used to hum to you when you're having nightmares?"

"Yup, that one." She replied. "I want to sing it already."

"It was still incomplete. But it was a surprise so I don't want to tell you yet."

He saw Rukia pouted. He smirked. "You won't get me with that pout of yours."

"Eh! Ichigo no baka!" she said as she hit Ichigo with her cream uniform jacket. "Baka! Baka! Baka!"

"Oi! Stop it! You'll break my guitar! Rukia!" Ichigo yelled between laughs. Rukia laughed with him.

..

**0o0o0**

..

_:: The next day: June 19, 2007; 10AM; Kuchiki Mansion ::_

..

Rukia woke up later than usual. She sat up on her bed and looked at her alarm clock on the desk next to her bed. "Eh? 10AM?" she sighed.

RING! RING!

She reached for her phone on the same desk. "Hello? Shirou-chan?" she answered. She waited for him to explain why he called. Her eyes widened when she heard of what he said. "WHAT? WHEN?" she listened again. "WHERE?"

Worry etched on her face, she said: "Okay, I will be on my way! I'll try to contact Momo-chan and Ichigo then. See you there." She hurriedly prepared herself to go. She contacted Ichigo and Momo too but it seemed that she couldn't reach them. She went to their home but no one is there. So, she decided to go straight to the place Toushirou told her to go to.

..

**0o0o0**

..

_:: June 19, 2007; 10:30AM; Ishikawa Prefecture ::_

..

Kurosaki Family and Hinamori Momo were all on their way to Masaki's parents graves. They decided to visit them before they left the country. Ichigo was still thinking about it. He had been bothered by that news.

..

_ FLASHBACK_

_.._

_:: June 18, 2007; 9:30PM; Kurosaki Household ::_

_.._

"_Ichi-kun…" Momo whispered towards him. Ichigo has just arrived from Rukia's home. He walked her home, just like always. "Momo?" he startled. "What's wrong?"_

"_We're waiting for you." Masaki called out from the hallway._

"_Mom? Why?" he asked._

_Ichigo and Momo sat next to Yuzu on their couch. All of them were in the living room. The atmosphere was very serious and the kids and teens didn't know how to break it. Soon, one person was able to gain her courage to do so._

"_What's with this meeting, Mom, Dad?" Karin asked her parents with a straight expression._

"_Is there something you want to tell us?" Ichigo added._

_Isshin sighed heavily as Masaki started to reply. "The truth is… you father was promoted." _

_They were shocked._

"_It seems to me that you're not happy about it." Karin said again._

"_That's the problem…" Masaki looked at her children and niece._

_Isshin was the one who answered this time. "The promotion is... I will be transferred to Italy."_

_All of them were left shocked again. But, that's not all._

"_My boss told me that I can bring my family with me." He finished._

_Ichigo and Momo were stunned. _

"_W-We're going too?" Momo asked. Ichigo want to ask that too but he couldn't speak._

_Isshin nodded. "That's not all. There was this offer for you, Ichigo and Momo-chan…"_

"_Eh?" the two asked in unison._

"_For Momo-chan, you will get a scholarship for an Artist School. It was for four years and after that, you'll be referred to be a talent in Itsuka Ryuujin Agency."_

_Momo's jaw dropped._

"_The same goes for Ichigo." Isshin continued, turning to his son. "But, it was a scholarship for a Music School for four years and you'll be referred to Itsuka Ryuujin Agency with Momo-chan."_

"_Itsuka Ryuujin Agency?" Momo finally regained her voice. "Are you serious?"_

"_Yes. But, we also know that there were people here that you'll left. Ichigo, Momo-chan, think about this carefully. We didn't want you two to regret your decision in the end." Masaki explained._

_Momo and Ichigo seemed to be in deep thought._

'_Toushirou-kun…'_

'_Rukia… I…'_

_.._

_BACK TO PRESENT _

..

_[A/N: Ichigo's father was a head nurse.]_

Momo put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder to get his attention. "Ichi-kun…"

He turned around to face her. "Momo."

"Ichi-kun, have you decided yet?" she asked.

Ichigo sighed and looked at the great scenery of the place. "Not yet. I don't know what to do. You? Have you told it to him?"

She shook her head. "I don't know what to do too. And, I haven't told him yet."

Moments of silence past them.

"I think… I'll tell her first." Ichigo started. "And if she tells me to go… I'll do what she wants me to do." But then, he bit his lower lip. "But I don't want to leave her behind."

Momo nodded. "Then, let's decide after we tell this to them."

Ichigo nodded.

"We need to hurry because we are leaving tomorrow before dawn." Momo whispered.

"You're right."

They soon walked behind their family to the top of the mountain. They both had known that they need to tell them, as soon as they got home.

..

**0o0o0**

..

On the other hand, finally, Rukia reached the hospital and immediately ran through the room where her friends were.

"Renji!" she was standing behind a crying Yazumi on a chair.

"Rukia…" he whispered weakly.

"What happened?" she asked her friends.

"He's getting weaker…" Yazumi replied between sobs.

"I don't have much time left. I… I… want to tell you… to take care… Rukia… You're my little sister. B-Be strong."

"Renji shut up! You need to rest! And don't say stupid things!" she said in the verge of tears. She was biting her lips hard that it's possible for blood to come out of her lips.

Renji gave her a soft smile. "'Zumi-chan, I love you. Take care. Thank you for everything. You still love me in regards my condition. Thank you… for loving me…"

Yazumi held his hand in hers. "Renji please. J-Just… please don't give up. I… I love you… so much…" she said as she cried.

Renji turned to Toushirou who was refusing to look at him. "Toushirou, please… protect these two… and support them always…"

Toushirou tried his best to get a grip and not cry like the two girls.

AARRGGHH! Where was Ichigo when you need him?

"Leave them… to me…" he whispered quietly.

"Thank you." He then turned to Rukia again. "Rukia, I wish you happiness with Ichigo. I know he'll never hurt you."

"Renji…"

He looked at his lover one last time. "'Zumi-chan, continue to live and be happy… I love you…"

Yazumi rose from her seat and kissed Renji's lips. "I love you."

Renji whispered. "Goodbye… Toushirou, Momo-chan, Ichigo, Rukia… Yazumi… See you…"

They were shocked when he finally closed his eyes. Yazumi shook Renji's body. "Renji! Renji!" she cried. "Why... why did you…"

..

Soon, Yazumi finally calmed down and Toushirou brought her home to let her rest. Rukia also went home to rest. Toushirou was very worried about her too but she just insisted that she'll be fine and take care of Yazumi instead. Rukia was now in her room contemplating…

"Renji no baka! I hate you Renji! I hate you!" she lied on her bed as tears slowly made their way down on her cheeks once again as she drifted to sleep.

..

**0o0o0**

..

Two men were talking in one of the men's office. Let's just call them the 'boss' and the 'subordinate'. They were lurking behind the shadows.

"What happened? Are you done?" the boss asked his subordinate.

"Yes sir." He replied politely.

The boss chuckled. "Good. Are you sure that it'll be seen as an accident?" he asked once again.

"Hai. That's for sure."

"You may go now."

The subordinate bowed as he left the office.

The boss smiled to himself.

"Kuchiki… Byakuya…"

..

**0o0o0**

..

_:: June 19, 2007; 3PM; Kuchiki Mansion ::_

..

Rukia woke up from her sleep. She thought of her brother when she realized that it's afternoon already. Suddenly, her phone rang once again.

She answered her phone without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?" she whispered tiredly. The person from the other line replied. "Yes, this is Kuchiki Rukia."

Her eyes grew wide again and tears started to form again in her red eyes. And she spoke in her trembling voice…

"W-Where… is he?"

She soon arrived at the infirmary and checked out the body in front of her. As she removed the cloth covering the body, she felt her tears streamed down her cheeks again for the second time that day. And she couldn't say anything that time aside from the word…

"Nii-sama… naze? Naze? Naze?" she repeatedly said as she sobbed.

She heard footsteps coming towards her direction and a big voice echoed through her mind.

"Kuchiki Rukia-sama, Kuchiki Byakuya-sama told me that you'll be his heiress and you'll own all of his properties."

Rukia turned to look at him. "Who are you?"

"I am Hisagi Shuuhei. I am your brother's lawyer."

Rukia nodded solemnly. "What you told me earlier, I know about that. Except the company. He already had someone to take care of it and all he need is my consent."

Hisagi nodded. "I see you know about this, mistress."

Rukia continued to cry and tremble. "Nii-sama… told me… y-yesterday… b-before he…"

"What do you want to do now?" the lawyer asked her.

"I-I want to be alone. Please."

"I understand. Please do call me when you need me." After that he left her alone.

She held Byakuya's hand in hers. "Nii-sama, you promised… and yet, you broke it again." She sniffed before continuing. "Earlier Renji, now, Nii-sama. Please, don't get the most important people to me anymore."

..

_:: June 19, 2007; 6PM; Ichigo and Rukia's secret place ::_

..

Rukia was looking at the sunset a little while ago. She stopped crying. She was looking at the city lights. She didn't even hear the footsteps that are coming closer to her.

He whispered. "Rukia."

"Ic-Ichigo! Baka! Don't scare me!" she said obviously startled.

Ichigo smirked and sat next to her. "I'm searching for you since an hour ago." He said.

"Oh, is that so?" she blinked at him before continuing, "Now that you mention it, we didn't see each other this whole afternoon." She turned to look at the lights of the city again. "I dropped by your house but it seems that there's no people in."

Ichigo sighed. "We went to my grandparents' graves. Sorry I wasn't able to tell you."

Rukia nodded. "It's fine."

Moments of silence past them when Ichigo decided that it's time.

_I need to tell her…_

"Rukia…"

_She needs to know…_

"Hmm?" she asked without looking at him.

_She deserves to know…_

"I… I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Rukia… w-we're going to Italy tomorrow."

Rukia stared at him with wide eyes. "Eh? Dou iu koto?"

"My father was transferred to Italy in his work. And we, Momo and I were given scholarships…"

..

_Turning around and running off_

_I want to go and chase after you but…_

..

Toushirou was still shocked by the revelation. "What scholarships?"

"For me, scholarship for artist school, and for Ichi-kun, music school. After studying for 4 years, both of us would be referred as a talent of Itsuka Ryuujin Agency." She sighed.

..

_The loneliness of the evening swallowed that kind of courage…_

..

"Itsuka Ryuujin Agency?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah."

She finally looked at him as he refused to look at her. "What have you decide? Are you going to leave?" she asked quietly.

_I don't want him to leave, I need him. But I… _

"Rukia, if you want me to stay, I'll stay. I don't want to le—"

"Don't say that." She cut off. "Ichigo, you need to go."

_I need to support him in his dream._

Ichigo stared at her with his eyes wide. "R-Rukia, But I…"

"Ichigo, this is the first step to reach your dream. You must not lose this opportunity. This is your chance. You must grab it." She exclaimed seriously.

Ichigo gazed at her worriedly. "How about you?"

Rukia tried her best to smile. "I… I'll be fine. I promised that I'll support you right?" she closed her eyes momentarily and opened them again, seeing him looking at her intently. "And I want you to reach and fulfill your dream. Ichigo." She smiled warmly.

..

_Within your smiling face, I am there…_

_Just a little bit separated…_

..

"Aside from that, we can still meet. I'll visit you in Italy if you want." Toushirou told her.

"Yeah that's right. I almost forgot that you were a rich kid and you can go wherever you want." Momo teased with a smile.

"Don't say that." Toushirou almost pouted.

"Arigatou, Toushirou-kun."

Toushirou gave her girlfriend a soft smile. "I just want you to be happy, that's all."

..

_It's like I've become a lost child, about to cry_

_If I were docile, I could live even without these kinds of feelings…_

..

"Rukia, are you… are you sure about that? Y-You'll be fine?" Ichigo doubted that.

She smiled at Ichigo. Her true one. "Ichigo, I promised you that I'll be strong for you right? Then, I will be. It's because I love you."

"Rukia…" he kissed Rukia's lips as she kissed him back.

..

_Only an empty me exists here, crying out_

_Because I love you, because I love you,_

_Because I absolutely love you…_

..

As they walked back home, hand in hand and side by side…

"Toushirou-kun?"

"Mm?"

"How is 'Zumi-chan? Is she alright?" Momo asked.

"Yeah. She fell asleep while crying." He replied quietly.

"I'm sorry we're not there to help." She said guiltily.

"Don't think too much about it."

"What about Kia-chan?"

"I think it's hard for her too. She and Renji were long time friends before we met them. I think Kia-chan don't want me to worry about her but she needs someone to comfort her."

"Yeah, you're right."

..

**0o0o0**

..

"Ichigo, let's make a new promise… under this tree." She said as she pointed to the tree.

Ichigo stared at her weirdly. "What kind of promise?"

Rukia stood up and put a hand on the tree's trunk. "I promise you… when we meet again, I'll be having my own musical shop and you… must promise me, that you'll be a popular singer…"

"EH? I thought you want to be a singer too?"

"Don't complain! That's what I want! Just promise me baka!"

Ichigo sighed. "Okay." He stood up next to her and put his hand on top of hers on the tree. He suddenly became serious as he stared at her. "I promise, when I come back, I am a popular singer at that time and I'll work hard, Rukia."

"And I… I promise I'll wait for you to come back, Ichigo."

Ichigo hugged her tightly towards his body. "I love you Rukia." He whispered in her ears.

"I love you too Ichigo." She whispered as she tried her best to refuse the falling of her tears.

_I'm sorry... Ichigo…_

..

**0o0o0**

..

The next day, Rukia, Toushirou and Yazumi sent the Kurosaki Family off to the airport. Ichigo learned what happened to Renji the day before courtesy of Momo. He thought twice about leaving but Rukia pounded on him yelling at him that he's stupid. And that she'll be fine and nothing's worth worrying about. And Ichigo was forced to leave the country. They bid their farewells then.

The hardest part for Rukia. She tried her best to cover up her feelings. She knew that this is for the best.

Even though, she's hurting and bleeding inside…

..

..

**-CHAPTER EIGHT ENDS-**

..

**^Translations^**

..

Ohayou - good morning

Iku yo - let's go

Betsuni - nothing

Baka - stupid

Naze? - Why?

Dou iu koto? - What do you mean?

..

**A/N: Interview of the Author [Me!] with Rukia... Part 3!**

..

**Me**: (sneezing and blowing on a tissue) welcome in my segment… I'm in emotional stage right now as you can see. (Wiping her tears with a new tissue) Rukia will be interviewed today.

**Rukia**: will you stop crying? It's annoying…

**Me**: Why did you let Ichigo go? You're alone! You didn't even tell him and your friends that your brother passed away! Why can't you be so selfish sometimes?

**Rukia**: Hello? You're the one who came up with that scene! You made me selfless. I'm the one who should yell at you.

**Me**: Oh, I see. Sorry then. Um… are you alright?

**Rukia**: I… (Cried harder)

**Me**: Just cry on me. I'm here. You're not alone. (Hugged Rukia)

..

**Author…**

..

-Sorry about the last part. I got lazy. But this is my favorite chapter. Ichigo left for Italy already. *sighs* Poor Rukia… Anyways, please review!~ I'll wait!~ Thanks!~-

..

**SONG: Suki Dakara _ Izumi Kaitou = Ending Song from Bokura ga ita [We were there; an anime in Japan]**

..

_**Next Chapter: Furitomenu Ame**_

**\Yazumi_MariSuke_o9\**


	10. Chapter 9: Furitomenu Ame

**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own **BLEACH**. I wish I do though. I just own the storyline, the dialogues, the scenes and all of the happenings in this story. And of course, the characters that weren't in BLEACH! ^^

..

**Stay By My Side – IX**

**Continuous Rain**

_~Furitomenu Ame~_

..

_:: June 20, 2007; 2PM; Kuchiki Mansion (10 hours after the Kurosaki Family's departure) ::_

..

Rukia sat on the edge of her bed in her room with her side leaning on the post of her bed. She didn't know what to think, what to feel or what to do. The tears in her eyes stopped falling for a while now and she's breathing deeply. She couldn't help but think what would happen next. Her thoughts were cut off when she heard her phone rang. She read her caller I.D. and saw it was her brother's best friend. She answered it.

"Moshi moshi?"

"_Rukia-chan? I have something important to tell you. It's about your brother. Can you come at my office now?" _the person from the other line said.

"Alright. I'll see you there."

"_Okay. Be careful."_

"I will. Bye."

And they both hung up.

..

**0o0o0**

..

_:: June 20, 2007; 2:16PM; Kuchiki Records (The Kuchiki Family's Company) ::_

..

"Ryoushi-sama, she already know what happened to her brother. What do you want to do with her now? Would you like me to dispose her as soon as possible?" a voice said in front of him.

"Not yet. Just let her be. I'm sure; she'll be the one who will come to me personally." Ryoushi replied as he smirked.

"Alright sir."

"Tomoya, tell me if she was already here to meet me. You're dismissed."

"Hai." Tomoya bowed, straightened and left the room.

Ryoushi rose from his seat and stood in front of his glass window.

He had an evil smirk across his face. "Kuchiki Rukia, it will be over for you too. Soon."

..

**0o0o0**

..

_:: June 20, 2007; 3PM; Tokyo Central Police Department ::_

..

It's been ten minutes since she arrived at the Tokyo Central Police Department. She sat on a couch in the person's office. The other person soon came in and hugged her shortly before sitting at the space across her. Rukia saw the serious look in her eyes.

"What did you want to talk about, Yoru-san?"

Shihouin Yoruichi. Byakuya's best friend. Rukia considers her as a sister. She is so nice to her. Now, she can see that she's also affected by her brother's death. Well, but not as much as it affected Rukia.

"Rukia-chan." She finally spoke. "I'll be frank now okay?"

"O…kay…" she didn't understand why but her heart suddenly beat hard against her chest. She held her breath as she waited what she was going to say.

"Rukia-chan, I'd been investigating your brother's death. I personally took and volunteered for the job. After all, Byakuya's my best friend. But, as I investigate this matter… Rukia-chan," she looked at her and Rukia swore what she was going to say next is nothing but the truth.

"… it's not an accident." She finished.

Rukia stared at her with wide eyes, shocked. "Y-You mean… h-he… s-someone wants to…" she couldn't form words now. Her mind was clouded with the truth that someone had possible killed her brother.

"Yeah, probably. That's why I want to ask you if you know someone who didn't like your brother or have the motive enough to kill him. I know Byakuya. He's a good guy but many people really envy him."

Rukia suddenly remembered something from the past.

..

_ FLASHBACK_

_.._

"_But father! Why I don't have even a single property from you of my own?" retorted Ryoushi. He was held back by his wife and behind her hiding was his daughter around Rukia's age._

"_You don't have the right to speak to me that way! I just adopted you! Just be grateful that I gave you a good life! My son is the true heir so I give everything to him." Their father said._

"_Father, will you agree if I will give everything you'll give me to my son and his wife?" Yuuya, his true son, asked as he looked at his son, Byakuya and to his daughter-in-law Hisana with a 5-year-old Rukia behind her._

"_Of course my son, I'd accept. He's my grandson after all. And Hisana is my granddaughter, as well as little Rukia." He replied with a smile._

_Ryoushi looked at the 18-year-old Hisana and Byakuya. His gaze was an angry glare when he caught a glimpse of Hisana and Rukia._

_Rukia can never forget that angry glare of his supposed-to-be uncle because it sends fear down her spine._

_.._

_BACK TO PRESENT _

..

"So you think that your Uncle, set this up to kill Byakuya? To take over your family's company? And to have all of your properties?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yes. I'm not that sure but he's the only person I can think of who can possibly do that. He hates Nii-sama and I so much after all."

Yoruichi sighed. "That's why I have a bad feeling about that Ryoushi guy." She said. "Well then, I'll investigate him, just to be sure."

"Thank you, Yoru-san."

"Wait, Rukia-chan, now that Byakuya's…" she saw Rukia avoid her gaze. "Automatically, you'll have all of your family's properties right?"

"I guess so." Rukia replied. "Yoru-san, I need to go now."

"Alright. But be careful okay?" she said.

"Hai." Rukia then bowed and left her office.

Yoruichi sighed heavily. _She's acting normal although she's in pain right now. _She thought as she went to her table and pick up a picture frame on it, she stared at it.

The picture consists of Byakuya, standing, his arms crossed on his chest, next to Yoruichi who was smiling widely while her hands are on Byakuya's shoulder. As usual, Byakuya's face was emotionless.

_Byakuya_, she thought as she stared at the photo which brought back memories from the past. _Do you know how much pain you've brought your sister?_ She sighed heavily as she closed her eyes. _How much pain you've brought me?_

_.._

**0o0o0**

..

_:: Kuchiki Records; June 20, 2007; 4:30pm ::_

..

"It was nice seeing you again after all these years, Rukia-san." A man with long black hair greeted as he saw the figure entered in front of him. He smirked. "Have you been well?"

Rukia kept her cool down as she answered coldly. "I have no time for your crazy games. I know that _you_ are the one who set up my brother to be dead. And the reason why this is not yet revealed in public because you're still waiting for me, are you?"

"Well, I never thought…" he clapped his hands. "… that you were such a smart girl, Rukia-san."

Losing her temper, Rukia clenched her fists tightly. "Why did you do that? Just to claim all of the properties of the Kuchiki Family? You were such an ingrate! After all that the Kuchiki Family had given you, you betrayed them and killed their only heir in blood? How dare you?" she ranted angrily.

But the man before her didn't seem to be affected. He was still smiling evilly towards her. " Oh! I never thought that you were that courageous." He said. "But you now, you'll never be able to use that courage of yours."

Rukia raised an eyebrow at that. "What do you mean?"

"You are well informed that you are now the new heiress of all the properties, as well as the company itself, correct?"

Rukia nodded. "Yes, I fully know that."

"But, you're not the officially heiress right now." He said with a smuggling smile.

Rukia's eyes widened in shock. "What? What are you saying?"

"That's because you're still underage. You won't be able to get all of it on your own unless you're on the age of 18."

"Wh—" she was cut off by the monster.

He smiled evilly. "I think you understand now. And if you disappear now, I will be the caretaker of all the properties since I'm a Kuchiki."

Rukia's violet eyes filled with rage. "You… You're not thinking of getting rid of me, are you?"

The man, Kuchiki Ryoushi, just smirked.

"You monster!"

"You're alone now, Kuchiki Rukia. You lost everything. Even your friends."

Rukia gasped. "What do you mean by that?"

"If I'm right, your friends' names were that cousins, Hitsugaya Yazumi and Hitsugaya Toushirou."

"Don't you dare touch them!" Rukia yelled angrily. She won't let him touch her friends even if it cost her her own life.

"Oh no. I just want to know that they were on their way to Italy right now."

Rukia was shocked but she managed to glare deathly at him. "YOU! I swear you won't kill me! You'll never get what you want! I shall return!" Rukia ran to the door and slammed it shut.

_[A/C: What's with the last line? McArthur is that you? *laughs*]_

Ryoushi called on his trusted assistant, Tomoya.

"Tomoya, assigned someone to follow her and hide her somewhere. If she resists, don't hesitate to _kill_ her."

"Hai." The assistant bowed and left as his master smirked evilly.

..

**0o0o0**

..

_:: That same day; 4:53PM; In a taxi to the Narita Airport ::_

..

Rukia's phone rang and upon seeing the caller ID, she immediately answered it.

"'Zumi! I heard you were in the airport with Shirou-chan right now! What happened?"

"Kia-chan," Yazumi's sad voice rang on the other line. "It was because of Kuchiki Ryoushi."

"I know. What did he do this time?"

"H-He threatened my family. My father and Shirou-chan's mother. He threatened to kill us. You know my father, he loves us so much and he knows that he can do it since the Kuchiki Clan is one of the strongest and most powerful families in the world. You know that most of all people, Kia-chan. We didn't want to leave you alone but our parents want us to go to Italy to continue our studies there. Kia-chan, we're very sorry."

Rukia was shocked by that. This is all too much to handle. She held back the tears. She didn't want to cry.

"Don't think about that 'Zumi. I understand. I don't want you guys to be dragged in my problem."

"But, Kia-chan! You can't face him alone! Now that your brother's dead and Ichigo's—"

"I'll be fine." Rukia cut her off. "I'm on my way there. But, if ever I didn't make it, please do one thing for me."

Yazumi's face showed confusion. "What is it?"

"'Zumi, if you ever see Ichigo in Italy, please tell him that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't tell him the truth because I don't want to worry him about me. And I want him to fulfill his promise to me. And I promise to fulfill mine. And especially, I want him to know… that I love him so much. I'll be strong and I'll be fine here."

"Kia-chan…"

"Please," Rukia's voice is begging. "Could you do that for me?"

"Of course. But please, be okay. We'll try our best to get back to you. We promise!" she said with determination.

Rukia smiled despite herself. "I'll wait for you until then."

Yazumi's voice suddenly got anxious. "The guards are here! I'll try to contact you again. Shirou-chan and I love you Kia-chan!"

"I love the both of you too. Bye then. Take care."

"Take care too!" Yazumi said before she hung up.

Rukia hang up too.

Soon, she arrived in the airport but, sad to say, she didn't make it in time. She walked back home by herself. And it started to rain.

_.._

_The rain still pours down without stopping_

_Tomorrow, too, it will surely rain without stopping…_

_.._

The rain was falling very very hard. Rukia remembered all of the memories she had from when she was young up until now. She felt a heavy energy in her chest. She remembered all of the people who made her happy and sad. The ones alive… and the ones dead.

_Otousan, Okaasan, Hisana Nee-chan, Byakuya Nii-sama…_

_Renji, Kaien, Rie-chan, Momo-chan…_

_Masaki Obachan, Isshin Ojisan, Yuzu, Karin…_

_Shirou-chan, 'Zumi… _

She looked up at the dark sky.

_Ichigo…_

Tears fell down her cheeks, mixed with the rain.

_I'm really sorry._

_.._

_Where do these clouds bringing rain come from?_

_No one knows!_

_.._

She suddenly saw two men in front of her.

"Kuchiki Rukia, we are here to lead you somewhere."

"Where? In a place where you can kill me quietly because of that uncle of mine?" Rukia asked with her cold demeanor. "He was the one who send you two here right?"

"You're smart. Now, just come with us quietly." The two men took a step towards her.

"No way!" she yelled as she turned back and ran faster. The two men followed her.

_What should I do? _She thought. _I need to lose them._

After a few minutes of running, Rukia successfully did her plan. The rain stopped a while ago. She's hiding somewhere near the train station. She felt like crying again and she can't help but let down a single tear graced her cheeks.

_.._

_In my heart, the rain will always, always, always, always, continue to fall._

_Ever since that day, the rain has always continued to fall…_

_.._

She suddenly remembered her promise to Ichigo. The day before he left.

I must not cry. She wiped her tears away. I need to be strong. I promised.

She sighed.

_But, what should I do now? I can't go home now. I'm sure they're waiting for me there. I need to get out of this city to start a new beginning. But, _she got her wallet from her skirt's pocket and look inside of it. _But, I don't have enough money. _A gust of wind reached her and she trembled._ And, I'm getting cold…_

She sat on the bench in front of the train. Many people surrounded her. Hours passed until she was the only one left. There's a guy who approached her.

He offered her a cup of hot chocolate. "Miss here."

Rukia looked at the guy carefully.

The guy smiled at her reaction. "Don't worry, I'm not a bad person." He studied her form. "You're wet. And I think you feel cold. Take it. You need it."

Rukia hesitated but took it. "Um… thank you…" she said as she drank the hot chocolate.

"You're welcome." He sat next to her.

"By the way," he started. "I'm Muzume Ainosuke. What's yours?"

"My name's Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia."

"Did you just say, Kuchiki?" the guy, Ainosuke, stared at her in disbelief.

"By any chance, are you… Kuchiki Byakuya's little sister?"

"Yeah, I am."

Ainosuke looked amazed. "Wow! I never thought I'd met you here. In a place like this? What are you doing here anyway?"

"I…" Rukia hesitated to tell him but there's no other choice but to trust him. "I ran away."

Ainosuke looked shocked. "What?"

"I need to get out of the city. But I don't have enough money to—"

"I'll help you." He cut her off.

"Eh?" Rukia stared at him.

"I am planning to go home anyway. You can come with me."

"B-But, you didn't even know me…"

"I know. But you need to trust me."

"Why do you want to help me? You didn't even know what happened."

"I can tell that you're in danger. So, are you coming or what?" he stood up and offered a hand.

A train stopped and opened a door in front of them.

Rukia smiled slightly and took his hand. "Sure."

They walked inside the train and took a sit. Rukia sat on the right side near the window, Ainosuke sat across her, the left side. Rukia already changed her clothes because Ainosuke lend her his shirt and a pants, luckily, it did fit her slightly. He is shorter than Ichigo and taller than Rukia. They were currently eating bread that Ainosuke bought at the station.

"So, where do we go?" Rukia asked.

"A town called Karakura."

Rukia nodded. "I never had gone to that place."

Ainosuke nodded. "So, Rukia…"

"What is it?"

"You want to tell me what happened?"

Rukia hesitated a bit but…

"Since you helped me, I think you have the right to know the truth."

And she told him all. _[A/C: sorry, lazy to write any longer~]_

After the story, Ainosuke didn't know what to feel about her. She went through all that stuffs but she's still here and trying to be strong. In some way, he admires her because of that.

"I-I am sorry. I shouldn't have as—"

"Don't be sorry. I'm fine. I'll be strong. I promised after all."

"You really love him?"

Rukia nodded.

Ainosuke nodded and decided to change the topic. "Rukia, if you're Uncle was searching for you; I think you need to change your name. It will be safe for you."

Rukia thought about it for a while. "You have a point there."

"So, what name do you want to use?"

"Hmm…"

"I have a suggestion. You like Nozomi?"

"Nope."

"Aiko?"

"Nope."

"Yui?"

"Nope."

"So, what do you want?" Ainosuke was getting annoyed.

"I know!" Rukia finally said.

"FINALLY!" Ainosuke sighed. "So, what is it?"

"I like the name…" she smiled at him. "Kazaki Shanelle."

..

..

**-CHAPTER NINE ENDS-**

..

**A/N: Interview of the Author [Me!] with Ichigo... Part 2!**

..

**Me**: Hi Ichigo! How you doing?

**Ichigo**: I'm annoyed! Why do I have to be in here anyway?

**Me**: because you're the male main protagonist here? So you need to be interviewed in here among all people?

**Ichigo**: But Rukia's the female main protagonist too right? Why don't you interview her instead of me?

**Me**: Hello? I interviewed her three times already! And she's in emotional stage right now.

**Ichigo**: WHAT? She's in what? (shocked, stood up)

**Me**: Ooppss… It slipped.

**Ichigo**: OI TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO HER? IS SHE GOING TO BE FINE?

**Me**: Well, you'll know the entire details next chapter so be ready. Emotionally.

**Ichigo**: WHAT THE HECK? Why do you people always keep secrets from me? AARRGGHHH!~

..

**Author…**

..

-I'M VERY SORRY!~ I know I'm very late. But, I finally updated!~ Anyways, please review!~ I'll wait!~ Thanks!~-

..

**SONG: Furitomenu Ame _ Tatsuya Isaka = Song from Bleach Rock Musical: No Clouds in the blue heavens; The All; and Bankai Shows~**

..

_**Next Chapter: Mikazuki**_

**\Yazumi_MariSuke_o9\**


	11. Chapter 10: Mikazuki

**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own **BLEACH**. I wish I do though. I just own the storyline, the dialogues, the scenes and all of the happenings in this story. And of course, the characters that weren't in BLEACH! ^^

..

**Ashezo: **Thanks for the encouragement~ You always reminds me to update~ thank you… the chapter you're waiting is here already. Hope you would love this one too~ ^^

**falconrukichi****: **Calm down ~ haha ^^ He will be.. in the next chapters… but, you would have to wait~ thanks for always reviewing~

**deadpoolhulk****: **thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you found this story of mine interesting… ^^

..

**To my reviewers:** I really thank you for the time and the patience you gave me~ I'm really happy! Thanks! ^^

**To the anonymous reviewers:** Continue to review please! I love your reviews too! Thanks!

..

**Stay By My Side – X**

**The Crescent Moon**

_~Mikazuki~_

..

Toushirou and Yazumi searched throughout Italy to find Ichigo for Rukia. He needs to know what happened to her. Yazumi's father also helped them in their searched. It's the least thing he could do for the raven haired girl.

Soon, her father found out where Isshin, Ichigo's father, was transferred in Italy. The cousins wasted no time and went to the said hospital.

..

_:: June 25, 2007; 6:30PM; In a Hospital in Rome ::_

..

"Are you sure that this is the place?" Toushirou asked his cousin as they stood in front of the huge building.

"Dad said so. Let's just go in and see for ourselves." Yazumi replied as she walked in. Toushirou sighed and followed her.

They walked in front of the reception desk and ask the lady. It seems that the said lady is not Japanese.

"Excuse me," Yazumi started. "Is there a person here by the name of Kurosaki Isshin?"

"Well yes Ma'am. He's the head nurse here." The nurse replied politely.

"Can we meet him now?" Yazumi asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am but you can't meet him without an appointment." The nurse stated.

"But, this is important." Yazumi said once again. "We need to speak to him."

"I'm so sorry Ma'am but there is a rule here."

Yazumi sighed and tried again to reason. "But—" she was cut off by a male voice from behind.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

They turned around to see Kurosaki Isshin standing there with a surprise expression when he saw the two teens.

"Uncle." Toushirou muttered.

"Toushirou-kun? Yazumi-chan? What are you two doing here? I thought you two are in Japan?"

"Uncle, we need to speak with Ichigo but we don't know your address here. That's why we searched for you." Yazumi explained.

"I seem to see that this is important."

"Yes, Uncle. Very important." Toushirou said.

"Is Rukia-chan here too?" he asked.

"Uncle, we are here because of her." Yazumi replied calmly.

Isshin was shocked. "What do you mean?"

"Uncle, we'll explain later. But first, we need to tell this to Ichigo." Toushirou said.

Isshin nodded. "Alright. Come with me. I'm heading home now anyways.

The cousins exchanged glances before looking at Isshin again. "Thank you so much!"

..

**0o0o0**

..

_:: New Kurosaki Residence in Italy; June 25, 2007; 7PM ::_

..

Momo, Karin and Yuzu were watching some kind of anime called Bokura ga ita. [a shoujo anime from Japan; I like it~] Momo and Yuzu were already crying from the anime when the main characters were separated as Karin rolled her eyes from their emotional reaction.

Then, after a few minutes, breaking news suddenly appeared at the screen. They wore their eyes wide.

"Sorry for interrupting your watching because we have very hot news just recently from Japan News Team!" the reporter reported. "Kuchiki Byakuya, the president of the Kuchiki Records and the last blood of the Kuchiki Clan, dead?"

"HUH?" the Kurosaki twins said in unison. They continue to watch the news for more.

And true, there's more to that.

"And Kuchiki Byakuya's sister-in-law, Kuchiki Rukia, disappeared?"

Momo stood up from her seat and blurted "WHAT?" out loud. "ICHIGO! COME HERE! HURRY!" she yelled but her eyes never wavered out of the television.

Ichigo, who was in the kitchen eating, dropped his spoon from Momo's yell. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" he asked back.

"JUST HURRY UP YOU IDIOT~!" Momo's voice trailed back.

Ichigo sighed but complied. He looked at his mom who was looking at him with a smile. He smiled back and stood up walking out of the kitchen.

"Momo, why the hell are you yelling anyway?"

"Look at the news!"

"Eh? What do you me—" he trailed off when he saw the headline. "WHAT? How is that—? By-Byakuya's…"

"We are here now exclusive, outside the Kuchiki Records to wait for the Kuchiki siblings' uncle, Kuchiki Ryoushi." They heard the reporter say.

At that exact moment, Ryoushi appeared in the glass door out of the building. "Oh, here he is." The reporter walked towards Ryoushi and moved the microphone towards him as she asked, "Good afternoon sir. Is it true that Kuchiki Byakuya-sama was dead?"

Ryoushi looked at her and the camera sadly. "It's hard to accept but I think you're right. He's dead. It's true. He died in an airplane crash. A few days ago."

Ichigo took a step towards the television and stood still.

"What about his sister-in-law, Rukia-san? Is it true that she disappeared?"

Ichigo felt his heartbeat fast as he thought of what had happened to her. He kept telling to himself that she's alright. After all, she promised him that she will be okay. And he knew that she will never break it. He trusted her so much.

But, he didn't know what to think nor to do once he heard what possibly happened to her.

"She didn't disappear. When she learned that her brother died, Rukia locked herself in her room. And of course, because of that she suffered from her depression state again. And well… she committed suicide and died."

All of them stood still as they let the news sink in. Ichigo's heart shattered instantly as he heard those words. He slumped on his knees on the floor with eyes wide and head low. His tears flowed out of his eyes uncontrollably. It seems that he didn't felt this. He's so absorbed at the hurt he felt.

_Rukia…_

"Sad to know that sir." The reporter said in sympathy.

"Yes. Supposedly, she was the heiress of the Kuchiki Family. But now, as the documents say, I will be taking care of… of all their properties and the Kuchiki Records." Ryoushi explained.

"Thank you sir." The reporter replied.

Ryoushi left the scene with a car.

The reporter looked at the camera. "And now, it is confirmed. The Kuchiki Siblings were dead and the Ku—"

Karin turned off the television when she went back to reality.

Yuzu was crying while clinging onto Karin's shoulders as Karin let herself show her weakness just this once.

Momo cried too as she looked at Ichigo's limp form on the floor. "Ichigo…" she sniffed.

Ichigo shook his head. He couldn't believe it.

"It-It's not true… she promised…" he mumbled as tears continued to roll down his cheeks. "Rukia… why did you…"

Masaki heard the news and hugged the twins. And then, as if on cue, Isshin arrived.

"Tadaima!" He walked towards the living room and saw his family mourning for some reason.

"Oi, what happened?" he asked.

"Uncle, Kia-chan, she's dead…" Momo mumbled.

"EHHH!" Yazumi screamed in surprise as they enter the living room.

"That's not true." Toushirou said calmly.

Ichigo recognized the new voices and stood up from the floor, wiping the tears away that he didn't know existed. He turned to the cousins who were Rukia's long time friends.

"Is Rukia with you guys? Where is she? And why the hell you're here?"

"We are here because of her." Yazumi said turning away from his gaze guiltily.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked. He felt some kind of hope surged through him. Maybe… just maybe… what they will bring to him was good news.

"You need to know what really happened." Toushirou said.

They went to Ichigo's room to talk. They told him about Kuchiki Ryoushi sending them to Italy to pressure Rukia but they didn't know why. _[A/N: They didn't know that Ryoushi was the one who was behind Byakuya's death.]_

After that, Momo explained to them what they had watched at the television a while ago.

"That's impossible! I just talked to her before we departed from Japan." Yazumi said.

"Really?" Ichigo asked with hope in his voice.

"Yeah, I recorded our conversation in my phone. Listen." She flipped her phone and clicked it. And put it on the floor where they were encircling it.

They listened to the conversation.

..

**0o0o0**

..

_:: June 25, 2007; Same time; Karakura Town; Mikazuki Music Shop ::_

..

"Ainosuke?" a raven haired girl asked for her companion from behind the counter.

Ainosuke looked up from arranging the music sheets. "Hmm?"

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Baka." He smiled. "No need to thank me."

_.._

_We were always together_

_The two of us walked down a straight road_

_Separating into two, _

_We walked off in our separate ways…_

_.._

"Kia-chan…" Momo murmured as they finished listening to the phone conversation.

Ichigo clenched his fists tightly in anger. "She's so stubborn! She's an idiot! She's a stupid midget! Stupid stupid midget!"

"Ichigo…" Yazumi whispered. It hurts seeing her friends like this. But he needed to know. He deserved to know.

He looked down on the floor. "And… and yet… still… I… I love her so much…"

Silence engulfed them.

_.._

_I hold to this chest that overflowed in loneliness_

_Even now, I look up at the sky that seems about to cry_

_I thought of you…_

_.._

"But, you've helped me to get out of Tokyo. Give me a place to live, give me work and you've helped me to start a new life. I don't know how to thank you enough. I owe you everything."

Ainosuke shook his head. "You owe me nothing, Shanelle. So don't be bothered. Just do everything you need to do. Just do the things you think is right. And I'll always be here to help you and support you with it." He finished with a gentle smile.

"Ainosuke…"

_.._

_Even in the nights without you like that, no more cry_

_I won't cry anymore_

_Because I'm trying my best_

_Because I'll become strong…_

_.._

"Ichigo," Toushirou called out. "Listen to me. You need to be strong for her. She's waiting for you. All you need to do now is to fulfill your promise to her whatever it is."

"He's right. You need to believe in her. And I'm sure, knowing Kia-chan, she always does her best to fulfill her promises. I know that you know that most of all." Yazumi reassured him.

Ichigo sighed. "You're right. Then, I'll just do my best and I'll get back to her."

Toushirou, Momo and Yazumi exchanged smiles at their achievement.

_.._

_You must be watching too_

_This crescent moon that seems like it'll disappear_

_Because we're connected_

_Because I love you…_

_.._

Ainosuke stopped at a certain music sheet and continued to scan it. "This is…"

Shanelle curiously walked towards him to get a look at the music sheet. "What's that?"

Ainosuke ignored her and scanned the sheet.

"Ne, what's that?" she got a full view of the music sheet. "Hmm… what song is that?"

"This song is entitled… Mikazuki…" Ainosuke replied without removing his eyes from the sheet.

"Crescent Moon?" Shanelle asked in surprise. That's an interesting title. "Who wrote it?"

"It's…" he was cut off when a voice answered from the counter's door.

"It's me."

Shanelle and Ainosuke turned to look at him.

"Kisuke-san, you wrote it?" Shanelle asked.

"Yes, Shanelle-chan." Urahara Kisuke, the owner of the music shop where the two teens work, answered with a smile.

"You write songs?" she asked in surprise.

"Actually," Ainosuke spoke. "Kisuke-san is a song writer when he was still young and he was good."

Kisuke chuckled. "But that's a very long time ago…"

Shanelle continued to stare at the music sheet when something caught her eyes. "Kisuke-san, in the end, it says: 'dedicated to Yuki-chan.' Who is Yuki-chan?

Kisuke looked down. "She's my… first love…"

Shanelle was shocked. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to—"

"No don't be." Kisuke cut her off. "It's alright. Actually, I wanted to hear that song. Because, ever since I wrote it, I never had the chance to play it as a whole…"

Shanelle looked determine all of sudden as she thought of something. "Kisuke-san, would you like me to play it for you?"

Ainosuke looked at her in surprise. "Shanelle…"

"Really?" Kisuke looked please at her idea. "Will you?"

"Of course!" she got the sheets from Ainosuke's hands and went to the white piano at the center of the music shop. She put the music sheets on the piano sheet holder [A/N: I don't know what is it called so I just made it up. However, if you do, please tell me… thanks! ^^] and opened the piano that revealed the white and black keys. She took a deep breath, and start playing and singing.

_.._

"_The days that I completely warmed my chilled hands by myself,_

_I so so yearned for your warmth_

_No matter how much I was told 'I love you' on the phone_

_I couldn't ever rely on you_

_I wiped my tears…"_

_.._

Kisuke was amazed by her voice and the way she played. "She… she's amazing!"

Ainosuke stared at her. _Yeah, and she's beautiful with the reflection of light from the moon. _He smiled. _Rukia…_

_.._

"_Even in the nights without you like that, no more cry_

_I won't cry anymore_

_Because I'm trying my best_

_Because I'll become strong…"_

_.._

**0o0o0**

_.._

Few minutes passed and Ichigo's alone in his room. He didn't want to talk to anyone that's why Yazumi, Toushirou and Momo explained to his family all about Rukia. They were sad for Rukia of course, but since there's nothing they can do anymore, it's useless to keep thinking about the past right?

Ichigo sat on his bed, thinking deeply, contemplating. He's still blaming himself for what happened. But, decided to have a strong resolve, to believe in Rukia.

_.._

"_Next time, when will be able to meet, I wonder?_

_While embracing the batteries up until then_

_I said the one word that you love…"_

_.._

**0o0o0**

..

While playing, Rukia reminisce her memories with Ichigo. She remembered their calm conversation, their bickering, their hands intertwined as they walked home, and their eyes gazing at each other, everything she missed about him… and that's why she also dedicated this song to Ichigo. She expressed all of her emotions in it.

_.._

"_Even in the nights without you like that, no more cry, I won't cry anymore_

_Because I'm trying my best, because I'll become strong_

_You must be watching too_

_This crescent moon that seems like it'll disappear_

_Because we are connected, because I love you…_

_I stretched out my hand toward the crescent moon_

_Let these feelings reach you…"_

_.._

The song finished and Rukia went to them.

"Shanelle-chan, you are amazing! You surprised me!"

Shanelle smiled warmly. "It's not that much. Are you feeling much better now?"

"Yeah, thank you." Kisuke smiled gratefully.

"It's nothing."

Kisuke chuckled and noticed the time. "It's time for my rest. Close the music shop okay? I'll go ahead now."

"Okay, take care." Shanelle said.

"I'll lead you outside." Ainosuke said.

"Okay, I'm so tired." Kisuke said. "Bye, Shanelle-chan."

"Bye, Kisuke-san."

"I'll be back." Ainosuke told her.

Shanelle nodded at him as they left.

Shanelle went in front of the piano again. It's white color sparkling because of the light from the moon. She looked up outside to see the moon.

..

**0o0o0**

..

Ichigo stood up, and looked at his window.

They thought of the same thing that time…

_It was crescent moon tonight…_ they smiled.

They still gazed at the crescent moon.

_Ichigo…_

_Rukia…_

_I'll continue to wait for the day. We'll meet each other again. Because, I love you…_

..

**-END OF CHAPTER TEN-**

..

**A/N: Interview of the Author [Me!] with Ichigo... Part 3!**

..

**Me**: Hi hi! We're going to have Ichigo here with us again!

**Ichigo**: Why me again?

**Me**: (whispers) you're so clueless that's why.

**Ichigo**: What?

**Me**: It's nothing. Question. What do you feel that you now know what really happened?

**Ichigo**: of course, I'm so mad at Rukia! Because she didn't tell me. And she also lied to me! But, I blame myself too. Because I didn't notice that something was wrong with her. I am a failure as a boyfriend.

**Me**: You realized that just now?

**Ichigo**: THIS TIME I HEARD YOU AND I WON'T TOLERATE IT! (angry)

~the interview ends here because Ichigo chased Me with a wooden chair, attempting to throw it at her~

..

**AUTHOR…**

..

HONTONI GOMEN NASAI!~ I am so slow in updating… I'm really sorry! My exams are coming soon so before I review my notes for the exam, I'm giving this one to you~ I hope you like it~

Next chapter will be fun because it is set 7 years later! Interesting ne? let's see what life they were in when after 7 years! ^^

Please read and review~ thank you for your patience with me… this is so far from end so please bear with me~ thank you! ^^

..

**SONG: Mikazuki _ Ayaka**

_[This song had an English version sang by a singer from my country. It was entitled, 'Crescent Moon' by Charice Pempengco. It's cute but I love the Japanese version better. If you're curious, just go to Youtube and type it… ^^]_

..

_**Next Chapter: Pray that you always understand me**_

**\Yazumi_o9\**


	12. Chapter 11: Pray that you always

**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own **BLEACH**. I wish I do though. I just own the storyline, the dialogues, the scenes and all of the happenings in this story. And of course, the characters that weren't in BLEACH! ^^

..

_**Ashezo:**_ Thanks for always reviewing! Well, she feels that the guy is kind enough for her trust ne? She can see it in his eyes and the sincerity in his voice. And she needs to get out of her predicament so there's no other choice right? XD

Don't worry, about Ainosuke falling in love with Rukia. You'll see what I mean in this chapter~ XD

_**Kurosaki Anne:**_ Thanks! Exams are done but, next week is our final exams! Oh, darn it exams again… where is the mercy? {shot by a gun} anyways, thanks for reviewing!

..

**Stay By My Side XI**

**Pray That You Always Understand Me**

..

After seven years…

..

_:: January 6, 2016; 2:30PM; Narita Airport ::_

..

Hinamori Momo, now 24 years old, walked out of the airplane, with her friends and cousin. She grew her hair longer than before. It reached her chest. She wore black jeans and tight white blouse with a black thick belt around her waist paired up with a 2-inch high heels black sandals.

"We're back here in Tokyo finally!" she beamed excitedly.

"That's right." Hitsugaya Yazumi agreed as she sighed. "There's so many work that are waiting for us again."

Yazumi's hair grew longer too but it's just shoulder length unlike Momo. She wore pink blouse with white velvet sleeveless jacket and jeans up to her knees revealing her white legs. She paired it up with pink high-cut converse rubber shoes to cover up her feet. She saw her cousin throwing a slight pity look at them as he said,

"You guys would be busy again. Good luck if you'll be able to escape work." Hitsugaya Toushirou commented.

"Tsch, Shirou-chan, you're just saying that because you're not busy." Yazumi said at her cousin. He wore a loose green shirt and long pants with black converse. His hair was a bit longer this time and his face showed maturity. Even though everything changed in him, his height still stayed the same. He seems to be a little bit… err… no, actually became super odd. He boasted sometimes.

"Who told you?" there's a tinge of pride in his voice. "There are so many projects and guestings that are all waiting for me here. What do you think is the reason why I'm with you now?"

A 25-year-old black haired and brown eyes man turned his gaze to Toushirou with an amuse smile.

"Doubt it. You just want to guard Momo-chan…" The man replied.

"Nope, Hikaru. There's no other guy as handsome as me. She will never have a second thought falling in love with anyone else."

Momo raised an eyebrow on what her boyfriend had said. "So full of yourself huh?"

"It's true! When we met, you can't take your eyes at me right?"

"Shirou-chan, stop it!" Momo retaliated as her cheeks slightly tinge with pink color.

"Hikaru, stop teasing my cousin, just let him be." Yazumi said. She has the hobby of creating nicknames on other people who she met. But, it's different with Hikaru. What could be the reason for this? Well, read further to guess the answer.

This time, Hikaru was the one who raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So now you are defending him?"

Yazumi thought of it for a moment. She looked at her boyfriend and smirked. "No, forget what I said. You're right."

"Zumi! You're siding on him now because he's your boyfriend! And you are now forgetting me! It hurts you know!" Toushirou said dramatically at his cousin.

Oh, so that's the reason why she didn't come up with a nickname for him. He's _special_. He's _her_ boyfriend.

Yazumi smirked widely. "Oh? Now I'm not wondering why you proposed Momo-chan. To think that you actually have a heart? Hurting?"

Momo burst out laughing. "Nice one, Zumi-chan!"

Hikaru joined her. "Toushirou-0, Yazumi-10 points!" he said as he doubled over his laughter.

Toushirou felt a vein popped on his forehead. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Yazumi teased.

Toushirou couldn't contain it any longer. "You three…" he said in a very dangerous low voice and surrounded by a dark aura and yelled at the three. But, Yazumi wasn't listening to him any longer. She noticed their orange-haired friend continued to walk ahead of them in silence.

"Ichi-kun?" she called out.

Ichigo didn't seem to hear it. Yazumi furrowed her eyebrows.

_He must be thinking something deep. Like…_

She walked towards him and called out louder this time. "Ichi-kun!"

"A-Huh? Yazumi? What?" 24-year-old Kurosaki Ichigo stared at Yazumi's concerned expression. His eyes softened.

"I'm calling out for you but you didn't seem to hear me. You okay?"

He gave her a small smile to reassure her. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Yazumi sighed and looked at him straightly. "Are you… thinking about her again?"

Ichigo stopped walking. She followed suit and saw him frowned a bit and his head lowered.

"Maybe." He murmured as he began walking again. Yazumi followed him.

"Ichigo," she began. "You finally got what you wanted, you finally fulfill your promise to her." She smiled at him. "I'm sure, she's still waiting for you… and she's so proud of you. I can feel it. That's just what Kia-chan is."

Ichigo looked at her and saw her smile at him. "Yazumi."

_She's right._

"Don't worry; we'll help you find her."

Ichigo gave a small smile. "Thanks."

Yazumi grinned. "It's nothing. Don't be sad now, Kia-chan will be mad at you if she found you in this state, especially when the source of your problem is her."

"Yeah, you're right." Ichigo raised his head and looked straight ahead.

Suddenly, Momo appeared behind Ichigo, hanging her arms on his shoulder as she sighed tiredly, as if being chased by one huge Toro, whose name is _actually_ Hitsugaya Toushirou.

Ichigo looked at his cousin as she said, "Wew, it's been seven years since we're here. I wonder if something changed in Tokyo. What do you think, Ichi-chan?"

Ichigo smirked. "Maybe." And then his smirked suddenly disappeared as he realized something. "Wait! Did you just call me by that stupid nickname?" he asked dangerously.

Momo stepped back, her mouth covered by her hands. "Oopps… it slipped."

"MOMO!" Ichigo chased her as Momo ran ahead as she yelled, "WAAHH! Gomen nasai! Ichi-chan!"

"SHUT UP! If someone heard you say that, I'll KILL you!"

"Hai hai! I'll stop!" Momo said but Ichigo didn't stop chasing her.

"Let's go ahead." Yazumi told the two boys. "I think they're going to be busy for a while."

"Momo really knows how to cheer up her cousin." Toushirou replied.

"Now, I'm really curious about that girl, Rukia. Ichigo really loves her. Even though that I'm his manager, he never open up to me about her. If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't have known her." Hikaru have his fingertip on his chin as if in deep thought.

Toushirou shrugged. "That's the way he is. He never opens up to anyone, except Rukia. Even Rukia opens up to him. They are so close."

"Yeah, I'm beginning to get jealous at Ichigo because Rukia were always with him and she opens up to him always unlike me. We've been friends since childhood but she rarely open up to me."

"In 3 years that we shared in work, Ichigo always stay silent when love is the topic." Hikaru uncertainly looked at the cousins. "You know the issue with Senna-san right?"

"Yeah." Yazumi replied.

Toushirou smiled. "He eagerly told the media and everyone that he didn't have anything to do with her because he has a non-showbiz girlfriend and he loves her so much. I really admired him that time."

"He knows that Kia-chan will be hurt if she learned about that kind of news so he immediately cleared out through the media that issue." Yazumi smiled softly.

"That means that he really loves her. Heck, he even didn't speak to any other girls besides Momo and you." Hikaru pointed at his girlfriend.

"But, you know, Kuchiki always chase after Ichigo and flirt him." Yazumi was suddenly pissed. "I really hate that girl!"

"Why?" Hikaru asked. "She's very good in singing…"

"Really? I can't feel it. Kia-chan is better in singing. She has an angelic voice that no one can achieve." Yazumi bragged. "If you heard her voice you will think twice on what you are saying."

"I thought the both of them are cousins…" Hikaru trailed off.

"They're not really cousins in blood. And another thing, she's the daughter of the only one man who destroyed Rukia's life. He's the reason we were fled out of here and left Rukia behind here in Tokyo."

Hikaru's eyes widened. "Really?" the two nodded their heads. "How come the media didn't know this?" he asked.

"I think because that man paid the media off or he hid the truth. Arrgghh~ that girl really have it in her. Like the evil mind of her father!"

"Zumi-chan, relax."

"Calm down." Hikaru soothingly said. "As long as Ichigo is faithful in your friend, there's going to be no problem."

"Yeah, you're right." She smiled.

From the door of the exit to get their baggage, they heard Momo yelled at them. "Oi minna! Hayaku!" Ichigo was standing beside her.

Yazumi called out. "We're coming!"

After getting their baggage that was now holding by their assistants and guards, (because they're so famous that they need security you know… ^^) they get out of the airport. As they walked outside, they were so many Medias and people, that were surely fans, were waiting for them. They were secured by the guards as they walked out of the building. All the cameras were on them.

..

_Pray that you always understand me_

_Sure that I never stray from your side_

_High in my own priorities is my undying faith in you…_

..

_:: January 6, 2016; 2:30PM; Mikazuki Music Shop: Tokyo Branch ::_

..

"Shanelle, come here! Watch this!" Ainosuke called out to his business partner and as well as close friend from the counter. He was watching his favorite tv show and accidently saw the news.

Shanelle looked over at him from the piano instrument she was cleaning. She wore a light blue dress up until her knees with blue sandals covered her feet. She wore her hair longer up to her waist. The raven hair stubborn bang was shorter than before. Her violet orbs wearing a tired and annoyed expression as she glared at her friend. "What? I'm cleaning!"

"Just go here!"

Shanelle sighed. "Fine." She mumbled. She walked towards him. She sat on the chair and leaned on the counter. "What is it?"

He showed her the news as he said, "Look at the news."

She watched and saw them walking out of the airport. "Oh…" she whispered in a slight shock.

She heard the reporter saying, "You now see everyone! The prince singer of Italy who was born in Tokyo, Kurosaki Ichigo-san, is now here! With his cousin, Hinamori Momo-san, one of the famous actress in Italy, Hitsugaya Toushirou-san, the famous prince of the dance floor, his cousin Hitsugaya Yazumi-san, a famous actress too, and Kurosaki-san's manager and Yazumi-san's boyfriend, Shujin Hikaru! They are currently moving their way out of the airport. According to the report, they were on their way to the Hotel Suite the Itsuka Ryuujin Agency offered to them.

A true little smile playing at her lips, she whispered,

"So they finally came back huh…"

..

**0o0o0**

..

_Come comfort everyone who needs you_

_Help them to never fear the darkness_

_When rivers are to traversed, you are the bridge that carries them_

_When their soul it will need to seek salvation…_

..

_Rukia,_ Ichigo thought. _I hope you're watching right now. I'll find you. That's the promise I made to myself three years ago. And I'll fulfill it, like I fulfilled my promise to you, six years ago…_

He smiled at the camera and waved at the people.

"There are a lot of people." Momo said from beside her. "You're really famous now, Ichigo."

"Not only me, you know. You too."

"But you are the most famous among us four. I'm sure she's very proud of you." Yazumi smiled.

Ichigo held a small smile. "Mm. I hope so."

..

_Peace be with all of those who praise you_

_You are the light of love that guides them_

_Strong is the bond of faith in you_

_Lead, for we know the path is true_

..

Ainosuke noticed her friend that she was looking intently at her orange haired love one. He sighed.

"Shanelle, I think you should go to them, now that they were here in Tokyo. It is very easy for you to—"

"No." Shanelle cut him off. "I don't think that's a good idea. I'm sure that Ryoushi was keeping his eyes on them to get to me. I don't want to drag them in my own problem."

"But, you were the one who is hurting right now! I know how much you miss them, how much you miss him. I know how much you want to be with them. Be with him."

Shanelle turned away. "I don't care about that, Ainosuke. I don't want them to get hurt. You know that."

"Shanelle…"

"No. I will never be able to forgive myself if something happen with one of them."

..

_Lord, you are trusted as our savior_

_Weighing so heavy as your burden_

_We always will abide with you…_

..

"Excuse me, Momo-san, is it true that you will be having the wedding here with your fiancé?" a reporter asked.

"It's true. It will be next week. All of the preparations are already finished so we're here." She giggled.

"Thank you Momo-san."

"Sure." Momo's arm was taken by Toushirou's hands. "Come on."

"Okay."

..

_I dream that one day I will be by your side_

_But for now I wait and wonder_

_Do you know of me, what I feel_

_What I dream is us forever…_

..

Shanelle smiled widely. "They're getting married."

"You want to go?"

Shanelle looked at him in disbelief. "On their wedding? No way! I told you, I—"

"You're going to wear a disguise so don't worry." He cut off.

"O-kay… I'm just going to drop my gift for them and we'll go, okay?"

Ainosuke smiled. "Yeah." He turned off the television and faced Shanelle completely.

"So, you need to buy a gift for them."

"No need." Shanelle showed a ghost of a smile on her lips. "I have my gift ready."

"HUH?"Ainosuke stared at her. "What is it?"

Shanelle put out a big box… err… not that big, just an average. From… who knows where? Never mind.

She showed it to Ainosuke and said, "TA-DA! Behold!"

"What was that?" was all Ainosuke asked.

"Open it!" she encouraged.

He opened it and saw a sheet of paper. He reached out for it and scanned it. "Uh… it's a music sheet. You wrote a song for them?"

Shanelle nodded.

Ainosuke imagined its music as he read it. "It has a wonderful melody." He commented.

"You can imagine it? You're really good Ainosuke!"

He grinned but then realized something. "Wait, only this?" he looked at her in disbelief. "This whole music shop is yours…"

"Correction, ours."

"Yeah, yeah, ours. But, all I'm saying is, you have so much money now, you're a cheaper really."

She smacked Ainosuke's head. "Ow!"

Three years ago, before the original owner of the music shop, Urahara Kisuke, died of adulthood, he entrusted the shop to his two workers, Shanelle and Ainosuke. He knew how they good they were in music, and he knew that they love the music shop.

And of course, because of the hard work of the two and popularity and of the music shop, the two were able to make a few branches of their music shop, and one of them was in Tokyo. It is the main branch actually, so the two were there.

"Baka! Not only that, look in the box again!" she ordered and he complied as he rubbed his head.

_That hurts so much… I wonder if that orange haired singer experienced this…_

He saw in the box a cute little stuffed toy, and not an ordinary stuffed toy. It's _Chappy_ the rabbit.

"Are you sure you want to give this to them? Knowing you, you should've own this. I can't believe you."

Shanelle shrugged. "It suits Momo-chan better."

Ainosuke just ignored it. "Hmm…"

"And it's _too_ cute for my liking…"

"Eh?"

..

**0o0o0**

..

_:: January 6, 2016; 7PM; Hotel Restaurant ::_

..

The five famous people sat down and currently eating their delicious dinner in the private room in the restaurant.

Yazumi decided to break the silence. "So, have you two decided when the exact date to get married next week is?" she nodded at her cousin and Momo.

Momo smiled. "Yup. I already told the coordinator. They told me that the invitation will be done in three days.

Hikaru nodded as Yazumi does too. "When will it be then?" Hikaru asked in curiosity.

The pair exchanged glances. Toushirou was the one who answered, "It will be on January 14."

Ichigo choked on his food suddenly. "Are you alright?" Momo handed him a glass of water. "Here's the glass of water."

Ichigo quickly took it and drank from it. He sighed heavily as he looked at them, still coughing.

"You okay now?" Yazumi asked.

"Yeah."

"Slow down, why are you hurrying up on eating anyway?" Hikaru asked.

"No." Yazumi shook her head. "It's not the reason why he choked.

"Eh?" Hikaru looked at her with a confused expression.

"It's because of the date of the wedding." Yazumi replied.

"But, why?"

"It's Rukia's birthday." Toushirou answered.

Silence.

Ichigo broke the silence.

"Are you… sure about that?"

"Of course!" Momo chirped. "I have a feeling that Kia-chan's coming."

"Me too!" Yazumi grinned.

"Geez you two…" Ichigo sighed.

"You want to see her to right?" Yazumi asked.

"Are you really going to ask me that?" Ichigo answered with a question.

"So just let us do what we want." Momo smiled.

"Okay, fine."

..

_To be continued…_

..

**-END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN-**

..

**A/N: Interview of the Author [Me!] with Shujin Hikaru... Part 1!**

**Me: **Hi! Welcome! It's your first time here!

**Hikaru**: Yes it is. Thanks for having me here.

**Me**: Sure. Anyways, I just want to ask, um… do you know about Yazumi's past?

**Hikaru**: (sighs) if you're talking about Renji, yeah, I know.

**Me**: Actually, you're cuter than him. It's our little secret okay?

**Hikaru**: Sure. But, thanks for making me cuter than him.

**Me**: It's nothing. I made Yazumi beautiful so she needs a cute partner too ne?

**Hikaru**: Thanks.

**Yazumi**: (steps on the stage from the backstage) RENJI IS CUTER!

**Hikaru**: (shock) E-Eh? Nande?

**Yazumi**: You two are so bad! You're insulting Renji! He will chase after you for sure!

**Me**: Sorry, I didn't believe in— (stops talking because she sees Renji behind Hikaru) KYAAAAAAHHHHHHH!~ (stood up from her seat)

**Hikaru**: (shocks for the second time) E-Eh? W-Why?

**Me**: (stutters) R-Renji! B-Behind you!

**Hikaru**: WHAT! (stands up from his seat)

**Renji**: I will give you what you deserve…

**Hikaru** and **Me**: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!~

-The interview ends here because Renji chased the running **Me** and **Hikaru** with Yazumi laughing hard in the background…

..

Author's Notes: FINALLY! *confettis everywhere* I love it! I finished another chapter! Sorry for the long wait. School and other stuffs taking its toll on me… and well… ehem… love affair. (But it's not that serious! I tell you!)

Well, err… back to the topic… Thanks for always reviewing and please stay with me! Thank you so much! Read and Review!

..

**SONG: Pray that you always understand me **

_{I don't know who sang this but it's from Bleach 3__rd__ movie fade to black! My favorite!~}_

..

_Next Chapter: For My Loved One by Akemi Satou_

"_Wedding bells!" You are all welcome to their reception! XD_

..

_/Mari_o9/_


	13. Chapter 12: Itooshii Hito No Tame Ni

**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own **BLEACH**. I wish I do though. I just own the storyline, the dialogues, the scenes and all of the happenings in this story. And of course, the characters that weren't in BLEACH! ^^

..

**Stay By My Side – XII**

**For the One I love**

_~Itooshii Hito No Tame Ni~_

..

_:: January 14, 2016; 2PM; In a building resort near the beach: Hitsugaya Toushirou and Momo's wedding reception ::_

..

Shanelle and Ainosuke were in the car with Ainosuke on the driver seat and Shanelle beside him. Shanelle held a blue paper bag on her lap. They've just arrived at the resort where the reception of Shanelle's (rather Rukia's) friends' was holding on.

It's been a while since Rukia have seen her friends. Part of her was so excited to see them but the other part was afraid that if she saw them, she would have to walk up to them and tell the truth. That she, Kuchiki Rukia, is actually alive.

"Shanelle?" Ainosuke's voice cut through Shanelle's thoughts. "You okay? If you don't want to continue this we can still…"

"No, I'm okay. It's okay." Shanelle took a deep breath and said, "Come on." She attempted to open the door and get out but Ainosuke's voice stopped her. She turned to him with a confused expression. Ainosuke gave her a soft smile.

"Happy birthday."

Shanelle smiled brightly. "Thank you."

..

**~0o0o0o0~**

..

When the two of them finally got inside of the building, they have seen so many people. Artists, singers, high people from other talent agencies, and some of them are from other countries. There were also fans that can catch their idols but few of them were selected. In other words, only high class and rich people were in there.

On the other hand, Ichigo, Hikaru and Yazumi were all at the corner of the room. Momo and Toushirou were busy thanking and welcoming guests and so they decided not to disturb them. Maybe later.

Yazumi looked around to find a girl with raven hair. She does that ever since they sat down and she still does. "Yazumi?" Hikaru asked. "Why are you looking around? Are you still searching for Rukia-san?"

Ichigo's head shot up at him and then at Yazumi, waiting for her answer. "Well, yeah."

Ichigo sighed. He really hoped that she will come and he will see her again. It's been 7 years; he thought she will be different now unlike those many years ago.

"Oh look!" Yazumi's voice cut him off out of his stupor. He looked at her immediately, hoping she saw Rukia among the crowd.

"What is it?" he tensely asked.

"Shirou-chan and Momo-chan was not busy now. Let's go and greet them!" she said enthusiastically as she stood from her seat and walked towards the two newlyweds.

Ichigo stared at her in shock but shook his head in disappointment.

_I thought she saw her…_

"Ichigo, come on." Hikaru said.

"Yeah." He nodded as he followed Hikaru towards their friends.

..

**~0o0o0o0o0o0~**

..

"Momo-chan!" Yazumi called out excitedly as she embraced her.

"Zumi-chan!"

"Hontoni kawaii! Your dress really suits you!" she commented happily.

Momo wore a white long tube dress with ruffles in its edges, her hair laid down gracefully up to her breast level, she also wore a white high heels sandals.

Toushirou, on the other hand, wore a white tuxedo paired up with a white loose pants and white shoes.

Hikaru wore a black tuxedo since their clothes must pair up with the groom except that the color must be all black. Ichigo wore the same.

Yazumi wore a green cocktail dress and the strap of it can only be seen on the right side of her shoulder. Her dress was knee-length and was paired up by green high heel sandals.

Momo giggled at her friend's reaction. "Thanks."

"Congratulations Toushirou." Ichigo said as he shook his now cousin's hand. "I never thought you would be my cousin. Welcome to the family."

Toushirou smirked. "Actually, I never thought about that too. But, thanks anyways."

"Congratulations Toushirou-kun!" Hikaru patted his shoulder. "Good luck on your new life as a husband."

"Thanks Hikaru. I am expecting that you and Yazumi will be the next in line." He smirked when he got the reaction he wanted from Hikaru.

He sweat dropped. "Eh? W-We aren't ready for that…"

"That's right. He's afraid to have a commitment you know." Yazumi replied.

"That's not it… It's-It's just…"

"Why is that? You were together for 2 years right?"

"Uh… um…"

Yazumi smiled. "Don't worry; I'm not ready for a married life just yet. I still have things to do that I won't be able to when we settled. We're not really rushing on things you know. Ne? Hikaru?"

Hikaru softly smiled. "Hmm. Sou da ne."

"Hmmm… so that's it… you are really practical when it comes to these kinds of things, Yazumi." Ichigo commented.

"Not that much." She replied.

..

**~0o0o0o0o0o0~**

..

"Wow… there's so many people here…" Ainosuke looked everywhere in amazement.

"Yeah, they're really famous now."

Ainosuke wore black pants and black shirt with black shoes. Shanelle wore black pants and baby blue blouse with a white belt. All of these were paired up with her white gladiator sandals. Her hair was laid down up to her waist. Her stray bang was clipped neatly and half of her face was covered by a white hat.

Ainosuke then saw many guards in every corner of the room. There are also guards patrolling among people.

"Shanelle," he whispered. "I think there are guards here who served for him. We need to be careful."

She looked around and she realized that he's right. "I understand. I will just drop my gift over there," she nodded at the gifts' section. "And we will leave."

Ainosuke nodded. They made their way towards the gifts' section. Shanelle dropped her gift but noticed the newlyweds at the other side of the room.

Ainosuke noticed her suddenly longing look and stared at what she was staring.

It's a "who", not a "what" alright.

"Ainosuke, look at them." Shanelle said with a small voice. "They seem very happy…" she said as she saw them laughed.

Ainosuke shook his head. "No Shanelle don't say that. We knew very well that they are not what they seem to be now." He looked at them. "They are longing for their friend. In that orange haired guy's case, longing for his girlfriend."

Shanelle chuckled. "Stop joking Ainosuke, it's not funny you know."

"I am not joking, it's true." Ainosuke pouted.

Shanelle giggled at her friend's reaction and continue to look at them until she saw a beautiful lady approaching them. She wore a pink cocktail dress above her knee and partnered with pink sandals like Shanelle's.

Ainosuke stared at her. "Shanelle, isn't that…"

But before he finished his question, they saw them tiptoed in front of Ichigo and kissed him straight on the lips. Ichigo, caught off-guard, pushed her away before Shanelle could react.

Shanelle, knowing Ichigo well, could see the most annoying expression he could ever muster, maybe because of the lady's presence. And to top it off, because of that "behavior" she had done. She can't hold herself and her lips curved into a smirk. She turned back from them.

"Shanelle?" Ainosuke asked, a little worried about his friend.

"Ainosuke, let's go home." She started walking off.

"Okay." He followed suit.

..

**~0o0o0o0o0o0~**

..

As Ichigo pushed her away, the lady immediately regained her composure, as if she's used to Ichigo's behavior towards her. Instead, she smiled brightly.

"Why the hell did you do that, Kuchiki-san?" he asked through gritted teeth. As much as he wanted to punch this lady, he couldn't. Hurting girls, let alone ladies, was not in Kurosaki Ichigo's dictionary after all.

"I just greeted you. And anyways, I told you to just call me by my given name. You calling me by my surname give me creeps." She said as she shivered. It was faked of course.

"That's what I intend to do." Ichigo muttered under his breath.

She smiled. "Ah sou…"

"Kuchiki, what the hell are you doing here?" Yazumi asked with venom dripping in her voice. Toushirou and Hikaru back off from her as she was surrounded by a dark aura.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to congratulate these two love birds here." She pointed at the newlyweds.

Momo raised an eyebrow. "Oh? We don't need your congratulations or your presence. So, please get out of here now." That's not a request, that's a demand.

"You're very rude for a new wife you know. You must not act like that." She commented airily.

"I don't care. You're the reason why I'm becoming rude and bad so you must go now before I drag you out of here myself!" Momo hissed.

"You can't do that." She said.

"And why not?"

"Because, I am Kuchiki Senna."

"And? Your point is?"

"I am a noble! I am a Kuchiki!"

Much to Hikaru and Toushirou's dismay, the two girls, even Ichigo laughed at her.

Senna's mood changed drastically. "Why are you laughing?" she asked, trying to get on her good side again since the media were watching the scene.

"I-I… you said something funny…" Momo said between laughs.

"I didn't say something funny!"

"You may be a Kuchiki by name but you're not a Kuchiki by blood. You're not even a noble to begin with." Ichigo explained with a chuckle.

"That's right. You will never surpass Rukia. She's a true Kuchiki." Yazumi said.

Senna had enough of it. So, before she rip the hair of these girls out of their heads, she stomped away angrily.

Momo and Yazumi high fived while Ichigo chuckled. Toushirou shrugged and Hikaru sighed.

_These three are so mean…_

Well, Hikaru, if only you knew…

The media were observing what had happened before their eyes. Everyone knows Momo's great hatred towards Senna. She revealed it in an interview a year ago.

.

_ FLASHBACK_

.

_:: A year earlier; February 16, 2015; Rome, Italy: In an interview with Momo and Ichigo ::_

_._

"_Ichigo-san, what is this that we heard, that you have a relationship with your co-singer, Kuchiki Senna-san?"_

_Ichigo, without hesitation, blurted out his answer. "That's the other issue that I want to clarify most of all. I have nothing to do with the girl. I always see her because she's my co-worker and we are in the same agency, but I often avoid her as soon as possible. It's enough for me just hanging around with Momo and Yazumi since I've known Momo ever since childhood and Yazumi in my middle school days."_

"_If I'm not mistaken," the interviewer started again, "She confessed to you three months ago right? And you flatly rejected her. Why is that? Do you have another prospect?"_

"_Well, actually, I haven't revealed it yet. But, since you asked, I'll tell you the truth. I have a non-showbiz girlfriend in Tokyo."_

_The interviewer seemed interested. "Really? What's her name?"_

_Ichigo chuckled. "Sorry, not telling."_

"_Alright." The interviewer nodded. "Does Momo-san knew about her too?"_

"_Yeah, she is. Yazumi and Toushirou too since we used to be classmates back in our junior high."_

"_Wow. That's really nice huh. Is that the reason why you hated Senna-san that much, Momo-san?"_

"_Yeah," Momo nodded. "Actually, it's alright with me if Ichigo loves her back. I can't blame him. But the problem is, he's not in love with her. Ichigo told her about his girlfriend but she won't listen to him. She still goes where Ichigo was. She always pesters my cousin and she's pissing me off. Look, what kind of girl is she who keeps forcing herself towards the person who didn't give her as much as a glance? That is why I and Yazumi are so pissed at her."_

"_Oh." Was the interviewer could only say._

_._

_BACK TO PRESENT _

.

Ichigo was resting in his room in his condominium. He's the only one who stayed in the Hotel Suite because Yazumi decided to live in her own house seven years ago. The Hitsugaya Mansion. She's with Hikaru of course. Toushirou and Momo were in their honeymoon in Barcelona, Spain for two days. Their presents from the wedding were stocked in their new bought mansion. It's pretty near at the Hotel Suite where Ichigo lived. Only ten minutes from Ichigo's condominium to their new mansion. Going back to Ichigo, he's currently eating when his cordless phone rang. He answered it to be greeted by his sister's voice.

"Ichi nii!"

"Oh, hey Karin. How are you guys over there?" he asked as he turned away from the table and went his way on the kitchen counter.

"We're doing fine here as usual. I see you came back there alive." She said with a smirked.

Ichigo heard her smirked and his face darkened. "What do you mean by that?"

Karin laughed. "Nothing, nothing. So," Her voice seemed serious this time. "Have you found her yet?"

Ichigo sighed. He knew well who she is talking about. "Karin, it's just been a week. I couldn't have possibly found her in such a short time."

Karin huffed. "What a waste." She sighed. "Okay then, bye Ichi nii, happy birthday~" she hung up.

"Wait! I'm not the one who—" he heard the deafening beep on the other line. He sighed and put it down on the kitchen counter and continued to eat while thinking of a certain raven haired girl.

.

**~0o0o0o0o0o0~**

.

"Rukia?"

She glared at him. He suddenly realized what he had called her. "I'm sorry, I mean Shanelle."

"What?"

"The girl, back at the wedding reception… she's your…"

"Yeah," Shanelle cut her off. "She's my cousin. But, not in blood since I'm just Byakuya nii-sama's sister-in-law and his father was just adopted so we're not really related." She explained with a shrug.

"Is that so?" Ainosuke wanted to ask her. "Uh, are you okay on what happened back then?"

Shanelle smirked. "Of course. I know that Ichigo won't like a girl who was nothing compared to me."

"Oh, very confident are we?" Ainosuke raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. In Ichigo's eyes, I am the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his whole life." She said as she scanned some music sheets.

Ainosuke chuckled at her confidence. "You have a point."

.

**~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~**

.

Three days after…

.

_:: January 18, 2016; 10AM; Toushirou and Momo's new mansion in Tokyo ::_

.

"Are you sure it's from her?" Ichigo asked as he tensely moved on his seat.

"Yeah, there's an initial. Look at these." Toushirou handed him sheets.

"Music sheets?" Ichigo scanned it until he reached the last page.

_K.R._

He looked up at them. "This is really Rukia's writing, and her initials are here too."

"She'd been in the wedding reception." Yazumi commented.

"She'd been there that day and she didn't even bother coming at us just to say hi? That midget still pisses me off all through these years!"

"Ichigo, calm down." Toushirou said.

"She left with a letter too." Momo said this time.

"What does it says?"

"We didn't read it. We're waiting for you." Toushirou said.

"I'll read it now." Momo said as she unfolded the letter, took a deep breath and read it aloud.

_Dear Momo-chan and Shirou-chan,_

_Congratulations! Never thought you'd be settled down in married life this early. But, at your age, it isn't considered as early. Actually, I thought Yazumi would be the first one to have a wedding when I learned that she had a boyfriend and he was Ichigo's manager huh? What a small world, don't you think?_

Yazumi blushed red at that. Thank God Hikaru was not there at the moment.

_I'm very happy for the both of you! Actually, Shirou-chan really shocked me and made me laughed so hard when he proposed to you, Momo-chan, in a middle of a concert, let alone after your duet song had finished. And the whole world witnessed it. _

All of them looked at Toushirou who refused to look at any of them. They shared knowing looks with a grin.

_You know, I really laughed my heart out. Just by thinking about it now makes me laugh again. Shirou-chan isn't the type of person who does embarrassing things in front of a whole crowd. But, I think he did it to have Momo-chan a very unforgettable memory, even though it's really embarrassing. It's really true that people changed because of their love ones. _

"So, she had seen that?" Toushirou wondered.

"Of course, she has, the whole world saw it you know." Yazumi said.

Toushirou sighed.

_I am reminiscing too much. Anyways, I wish you two true happiness. And please, take care of each other. Treasure each other and don't hurt each other. Always smile and love each other until the day you die._

Momo and Toushirou smiled at this. While Ichigo was waiting patiently. He couldn't help it. Maybe, just maybe there has to be something in that letter about him.

_You know, I really missed all of you! I never forget you. Not even once. You're my family. Nothing will ever change that fact._

Their hearts swell up especially Ichigo.

_Yazumi-chan, I'm happy you moved on with Renji. I thought that you saw something in Hikaru-kun that is why you love him. I wish you and him happiness too. And please, take it easy about Senna. You and Momo-chan were really mean to her. ^o^_

Yazumi and Momo shared a raised eyebrow. One thing on their minds:

We will not take it easy on her. We will still bully her. Not even Rukia can stop us. Period.

_Ichigo, _

Ichigo's head perked up and Momo glanced at him. He nodded at her and she continued reading.

_I'm sorry. I know that you know about what happened and I can't blame you if you're mad at me. I just want to apologize and to say I love you. I'm so proud of you that you fulfill your promise. You did your best. I am doing my best too so don't you worry. Take care of yourself idiot. You're making me worry._

Ichigo smirked. So, he was making her worry huh… that's good. It's her punishment for not telling him the truth seven years ago. And, she said he loves him…

Ichigo could have died right there and then because of the happiness he felt.

_Momo-chan, Shirou-chan! Take care okay? Hope you have a child soon. Hope to see you all again soon._

Momo and Toushirou shared a flushed face. Yazumi and Ichigo snickered at the sight of them.

_P.S.: I hope you like my gift. Can't afford to buy pricy things. (^_^)_

_Rukia._

"Kia-chan…"

"She's doing okay. I'm relieved." Ichigo sighed.

"And she said that: _Hope to see you all again soon._" Momo said.

"I have a feeling that we'll see her again soon." Toushirou commented.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, Zumi-chan, where's Hikaru-kun?" Momo asked.

"Well, he's in the agency. Tokyo Branch. The boss called him earlier."

Momo nodded.

Ichigo stared at the music sheets grasped in his hands. He decided and called out to Momo and Toushirou.

"Ne, do you have a piano here?"

Toushirou nodded. "Yeah. Follow me."

.

**~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~**

.

Toushirou brought them in a very large room. You can say it's a dance floor though. They saw a piano near the open window. It's black in color.

"Why do you have this large room?" Yazumi asked.

"I personally requested for this to be able to practice in dancing. And you know how I love playing piano do you?"

"Hmm.. Yeah." Yazumi nodded.

They walked towards the piano. Ichigo asked Toushirou if he can play the music piece that Rukia wrote. Toushirou nodded and Ichigo went in front of it and sat down. He put the sheets on the holder and opened the piano revealing its white and black keys.

"Momo, come here. You like to sing the lyrics while I play?" Ichigo asked his cousin.

"Of course." Momo sat down beside him. The chair was wide so it's okay to sit more than one people on it.

"I'll record the song then." Yazumi said as she flipped her phone open.

"No, we have a better recorder Yazumi. Let me use it." Toushirou commented as he got a recorder inside under the compartment of the piano.

"Okay."

As all were set, Ichigo started to play as Momo began to sing…

.

"_**The legend is beginning to unfold.  
The real me blossoms.  
(Distant echoes of "I love you"...)  
...lead me to you.  
(Awakening spirits...)  
...begin to shine to another world…"**_

.

Rukia sat on her bed. She's staring at the picture of her friends taken when they were second year in high school and is Ichigo's birthday. In the picture, Ichigo was in the middle and Rukia clinging on his arm next to him. Yazumi stood next to Rukia with Renji embracing her from behind. Both of them wore smiling faces. Momo was holding Toushirou from behind with a grinning face and Toushirou with a small smile. Ichigo wore a small smile as he stared at Rukia's grinning face. They were also wearing a Chappy headband courtesy of Rukia of course.

Rukia traced Ichigo's face with her fingertips. She smiled.

_._

"…_**For the one I love,  
what can I do?  
There aren't any dreams that won't come true!  
I truly believe…"**_

.  
While playing, Ichigo reminisced his moments with Rukia on his 16th birthday.

.

_ FLASHBACK_

_._

_:: July 15, 2006; 7:30PM; Kurosaki Household: Ichigo's 16__th__ birthday ::_

_._

"_RUKIA!" Ichigo's voice resounded inside the house. "STOP! I DON'T WANT TO!"_

"_Please Ichigo. Wear it. For me?" Rukia said flashing her famous puppy dog eyes._

"_It's my BIRTHDAY so, I will rule over you!" Ichigo exclaimed._

"_You sure?" Rukia asked innocently._

"_YEAH!"_

"_Very very sure?"_

"_YEAH!"_

_Rukia kicked Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo winced in pain and lowered his head. Now that Ichigo's head was at level as her height, Rukia took the advantage presented and put the Chappy the rabbit headband on his head._

_Rukia smiled wickedly at him while Ichigo glared at her._

"_Rukia, you evil witch! Is this your gift for me?" Ichigo asked._

"_No my dear." Rukia flashed another smile. "I'm just beginning to show you my present."_

"_HUH?"_

"_Ichigo! Kia-chan! Smile!"_

_Rukia clutched onto Ichigo's arm and smiled towards Yazumi._

_FLASH!_

_Ichigo fired up. "WAAHH! YAZUMI YOU TRAITOR!"_

_._

"_**..I'm absorbed in the breath-taking adventure  
that lies between Heaven and Earth.  
(Smile and say "Hello")  
Watched over and protected by you  
(Love is the shining constellations.)  
I remember another miracle…"**_

_.__  
Rukia laughed hard at him. Ichigo glared at her deeply._

"_Rukia, I HATE YOU!" he blasted._

_Rukia tried to contain her laughter. "I-I know…"_

"_You're soooo cute! Ichi-chan!" Momo squealed._

"_QUIT WITH THE NICKNAME MOMO!"_

"_Why Ichi-nii? That's the only name that made you cute even though you're not." Karin shrugged._

"_Karin-chan," Yuzu scolded. "Onii-chan's cute too you know."_

"_I hate you all…" Ichigo mumbled as he walked away from them._

"_You guys! Ichigo's visibly sulking over there." Renji pointed at the corner of the room._

_._

"_**..A once in a lifetime encounter.  
Please engrave it on your soul.  
Because I think that love will  
always be our salvation…"**_

_._

_Rukia went to Ichigo and sat in front of him. His head was hidden by his knee placed up against his chest._

"_Ichigo, hey I'm sorry." she said softly._

_Ichigo looked at her. "No, you don't mean it. You're just trying to tease me again. And it's my birthday…" he hid his face again._

_Rukia sighed. "I really mean it. Um, hey, you want me to prove it?"_

"_How?" Ichigo asked, his face still hidden._

"_Look at me again." Rukia said._

_Ichigo raised his head and was shocked._

_Rukia has just kissed him straight on the lips._

_Rukia soon pulled away. "Now, you believe me? I'm sorry. Can you forgive your cute girlfriend?"_

_Ichigo grinned. "Apology accepted, since you're so good on proving it."_

_Rukia just smiled._

_._

_BACK TO PRESENT _

.

Rukia stared at the other picture on her desk. Her and Ichigo's picture. Ichigo looked shocked while Rukia's clutching to him and wore a bright smile. She couldn't help but grinned a bit.

.

"…_**For the sake of my beloved,  
now what can I do?  
There aren't any dreams that won't come true!  
I truly believe…"**_

.

As the song ended, Yazumi, Toushirou and Momo were amazed at how the song was well written and the melody's really wonderful. Ichigo stared back at the music sheet as one word crossed his mind.

_Rukia…_

.

_Open yourself into infinity…_

_In our mysterious play…_

.

**-END OF CHAPTER TWELVE-**

.

**A/N: Interview of the Author [Me!] with Hitsugaya Momo... Part 1!**

**Me**: Hi! Here we go again. We have Momo-chan here.

**Momo**: Hi!

**Me**: Come to think of it, this is your first exposure here.

**Momo**: Hai~ back then I thought you hate me that's why you don't want to interview me.

**Me**: Oh! That's not true Momo-chan! If I don't like you, I should have made you my antagonist here you know.

**Momo**: Yeah, I thought about that when you decided to marry me and Shirou-chan. That's very nice of you, thanks.

**Me**: (laughs) You're welcome. I just want you and Toushirou to be together. You look cute together.

**Momo**: (giggles) thanks~ Shirou-chan's really cute.

**Toushirou**: (from the backstage, yells) I'M NOT CUTE!

-The two girls stared at each other and burst out laughing…-

.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi guys! I have updated much earlier now… I think. Are you still enjoying this fanfic? Do you want Ichigo and Rukia to be reunited again? Well, that would be one to two chapters from now. Look forward please. It will be interesting~ ^o^

If you have questions or clarifications, please PM me.

Read and Review~ Thanks so much~ XD

.

**SONG: Itooshii Hito no Tame Ni by Akemi Satou**

_**[Fushigi Yuugi opening theme song]**_

**.**

**Next Chapter: The Song that You Like**

_Concert? New Song Piece?_

**.**

_**/Mari_o9/**_


	14. Chapter 13: Kimi no Suki na Uta

**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own **BLEACH**. I wish I do though. I just own the storyline, the dialogues, the scenes and all of the happenings in this story. And of course, the characters that weren't in BLEACH! ^^

.

**SweetLove.K** – Thank you for reviewing! Thank you so much. I'm really happy that you fell in love with my story. I'm flattered. ^o^ Continue to read and review okay? I'll appreciate it. ^o^

**Harajukubarbie** – Thank you! And they will meet again soon. Just you wait. It'll be interesting. Thank you for reviewing! ^o^

**Rukes** – I'm so happy you love the last chapter. You'll know when they'll meet in this chapter. You'll be surprised. ^o^

**Ashezo** – haha ^o^ I wish Momo would do that too to Senna but unfortunately, that won't happen. *laughs* but don't worry. There's going to happen that would take you out of the "Senna" ^o^ And yeah, the song, I love it too. Actually, all of the songs I used in here are my first loved songs. But I still loved them until now. They're so wonderful ne? XD Anyway, thanks and look forward!

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius** – Yeah, I love that scene too. So much. It's sooo funny imagining Ichigo pouting. XD and don't worry they'll meet again soon. Thank you for reviewing! ^o^

Now that's done… onto the story!

.

**Stay By My Side – XIII**

**The Song That You Like**

_~Kimi no Suki na Uta~_

.

_:: January 19, 2016; 7AM; Kuchiki Mansion ::_

.

_Yes, my dear readers, the mansion Rukia and Byakuya used to live in many years ago. They owned that too… :'( _

.

"Good morning Dad." Kuchiki Senna greeted her father with a kiss on his cheeks and made her way towards the chair on his right.

"Good morning, my dear. How was your sleep?" Her father asked.

She smiled. "It's great. But, Dad…"

"Let me guess. Kurosaki Ichigo again?"

"Well, how did you know about that?" her face showed her surprise.

"It's obvious. Every single day, there's no other problem you have except that boy."

Senna giggled. "Well yes dad. He is… well…" her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. "I am trying hard for him to notice me but it's no use."

"What did you like about him anyway?"

"Dad! He's handsome, gentle and has a very beautiful voice. I think we're meant for each other." She said as she sighed dreamily but, as soon as it appeared, it was changed with a dark look. "If it wasn't for that Rukia, I'm sure he—"

"Rukia? You mean, Kuchiki Rukia? Why?"

"She's Ichigo's first love. He couldn't get over her and he's ignoring me because of her."

She remembered something. She hesitated but asked nonetheless. "Dad, what do you think? Is she still alive?"

"I'm not sure." Kuchiki Ryoushi shook his head. "She escaped from Tokyo a long time ago. But don't worry. I'm still looking for her and if I found her, I'll make sure she doesn't interfere between you and that boy." He smirked. "And that way, you'll become the only heiress of the Kuchiki Family."

Senna smiled excitedly. "I'll look forward to that." She suddenly looked at her watch. "Oh look at the time. I need to go now. The boss called. He needs us in his office today. Something about 'big announcement'." She stood up and kissed her father goodbye. "See you later dad."

"Yeah, see you later. Take care."

Senna rushed out of the front door.

.

.

_:: January 19, 2016; 9AM; Itsuka Ryuujin Agency: Ryuujin Samuru's Main Office ::_

.

"Hikaru, why did Samuru-san called us for a meeting?" Ichigo asked his manager and friend while they were sitting on one of his large couches in the room. "Did something happen?"

Hikaru shrugged. "I don't know about it too."

Then, the door opened and revealed a man, a year older than Ichigo, with brown tealed hair and gray eyes. He smiled as soon as he saw Ichigo and Hikaru.

"Oh, Ichigo-kun! Hikaru-kun! You two were called huh~" he said in a singsong voice.

"Yeah, Chiisaku-san." Ichigo replied. "Do you have any idea why we're being called?"

He put his fingertip on his chin as if in deep thought. "No, my manager didn't really tell me why."

"Oh."

And then, the door opened again to reveal two ladies. They smiled as they walked up to them.

"Hello you guys!" a girl with braided long black hair greeted cheerfully.

"Yo! Ayumi-chan, Senna-chan." Chiisaku greeted.

"Ichigo you're here too!" Senna said from behind her friend.

Ichigo just ignored her and whispered to Hikaru, "Why is she here?"

Hikaru shot him an annoyed look. "How should I know?"

"Welcome, my dear talents!" a voice boomed in the room causing the occupants to turned at the new voice.

He was Ryuujin Samuru, the owner of one of the biggest and famous Talent Agencies in the world.

The occupants bowed down in respect with an altogether greeting of, "Good Morning, sir."

Samuru smiled warmly at his talents. "Don't be so formal. I called you in here for a big announcement."

"Sir, is it good news? Or bad news? Ayumi asked.

"It is both, Ayumi-chan."

"Eh?"

"Actually, we will be having a first ever concert here in Tokyo. And, it will be in Tokyo Dome."

All of them gaped at him, but eventually, Hikaru got out of his shocked state.

"Wow! That's a very big opportunity for them!" he said.

"That's true." Samuru said. "All of you will participate in the concert, but our main singer for the night is Ichigo-kun."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Me?"

"Yes. There are so many fans who are requesting for a concert of you. It was approved yesterday so we will be having this concert surely." Samuru smirked. "Oh, and another thing, you will need to compose a song for you to sing at the concert. It will be considered as your next album. We will use the concert to promote it. So, is it okay with you?"

Ichigo smiled and nodded in determination. "Yes sir. I will do my best."

"That would be great."

"Sir?"

"Yes, Chiisaku-kun?"

"When will be having this concert?"

"Next week."

As everyone looked at him in shock, Hikaru took the chance to ask, "Isn't that a bit early sir? I don't think it'll be an enough time for them to practice…"

"That's the reason I told you that it's also a bad news. But, I trust you all guys so I don't make me disappointed." He turned to Ichigo. "Especially you, Ichigo-kun, I am expecting a lot from you. You're my greatest talent after all."

Ichigo nodded in appreciation. "Thank you for the trust sir. I will not let you down. I'll do my best."

"I know. Well then, see you in a few days. Just keep practicing. Hikaru, I believe you know what to do."

"Yes sir."

"You're all dismissed for today."

.

.

Outside the office,

"Samuru-san really do expect a lot from you huh, Kurosaki-san." Ayumi commented with a smile. There's no doubt about it. Kurosaki Ichigo is really a hell lot of a singer. He's really wonderful.

Ichigo shrugged.

"That's because he's so great!" Senna said cheerfully.

Ichigo ignored her as he said his goodbyes to Ayumi and Chiisaku before walking away from them.

"Ichigo wait!" Hikaru called out as he caught up to him.

"He ignored you again, Senna-chan."

"Shut up!"

"Don't make her mad. Come on now Chiisaku." Ayumi dragged Chiisaku's arm.

When the two were out of sight, Senna clenched her fists tightly.

_Damn it!_

.

.

"Ichigo, have you thought a new concept for your album song?" Hikaru asked as they went their way to the parking lot where their cars were waiting.

"Well…" he thought of it for a moment and he realized something. He smiled softly. Seeing his friend's smile, Hikaru wondered if Ichigo was thinking about _her_ again. He always does after all.

"I know."

"Hm?" Hikaru asked him.

"I'll use that song."

"What song?" Ichigo turned to Hikaru. He has been talking to himself. He forgot that his friend was still next to him.

"Oh, sorry about that." Ichigo scratched the back of his neck. "I'll go home now Hikaru. I'll check up the song." He ran up to his car. "See you later!" he said before slipping inside and drove the car away from the building.

Hikaru was lost in thought.

_Song? What song could he be talking about?_

Finally giving up, he give Yazumi a call to have a lunch with her.

.

.

_**Even though we've been together all this time,  
Without being able to say I love you, I said goodbye to you  
I want to see you, so I repeat the song you like  
humming it as I walk my way home…**_

.

_:: January 19, 2016; 9:30AM; Mikazuki Music Shop ::_

.

"Boring…" Shanelle said to herself as she sipped her orange juice placed on the top of the counter. It's been a hot day and she was relaxing in the shop. But, it bored her to hell.

"Shanelle!" Ainosuke's voice rang from the glass door of the shop.

"What is it now Ain?"

"Um… what's with the nickname?" Ainosuke stared at her as if she grew a second head. "You never call me that."

"No reason." She shrugged. "You're name is so long it's hard to say."

"Okay fine. So, I have wonderful news."

"What news?"

"There's this concert this coming next week by Itsuka Ryuujin Agency."

"Really?" she stared at him. "And who will be the…"

"Kurosaki Ichigo." He said simply.

Shanelle shut her eyes to control her raising emotions. She opened her eyes to see Ainosuke staring at her in worry.

"Sorry about that. Just couldn't help myself."

Ainosuke nodded. "Well… they said that in this concert, he will promote yet another album."

"Oh. That's good for him."

"Shanelle?"

"Hmm?"

"You okay?"

Shanelle smiled. "Of course."

"Sure?"

"Sure."

"Okay then."

"Where will it be held?" she asked suddenly.

"Tokyo Dome."

"I see."

_You're so lucky Ichigo, you even have the chance to have a concert in my dream place… I'm starting to envy you… _she chuckled at her own thought.

A sound of ringing bells cut her out of her thoughts and turned to the glass door to greet the customer who had just come in.

"Irrasha—" she stopped, realizing who had just come in.

Ainosuke was staring at her as soon as she pulled the door to come in. He couldn't believe his eyes.

_She's really here. She came back._

"Y-Yumina?"

.

_**The tone of your voice when you talk; where you look at; even the words that you exchange with someone else  
your slightest gesture confuses me.  
I hope that your feelings are the same and that the answers lie here  
certainly, this miracle I waited for will occur here**_

.

"Hi you guys!" Akasugi Yumina greeted as she flung herself towards a now running Shanelle.

"Yuu-chan! I missed you so much!" Shanelle said as she hugged her friend tightly.

"Me too Sha-chan~ It's been a while." She replied as a smile graced her face.

Soon, they pulled away from each other. Yumina turned to her childhood friend, who was still trying to grasp if his best friend was still the one in front of him.

"Hi Ai-kun! Are you not going to greet me?"

Ainosuke, hearing her voice for the first time in a long time, shook his head and glared at her.

"Why would I?" he asked coldly.

"Because it's been 5 years since we have seen each other and you missed me?" she teased.

"Tsch. As if I'll miss someone as bitch as you…"

Yumina smiled at him.

_He's still the same… I'm glad…_

"I'm sorry."

Ainosuke stared at her.

"I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye."

Shanelle softened as she heard her friend apologized. Yumina and Ainosuke have been close friends for as long as she remembered. When she was taken by Ainosuke in Karakura, Yumina have been there for her. The two of them helped her as much as they can. And from what she has seen, the two have a deep connection. More like her and Ichigo.

_I can see myself and Ichigo through that two when we were still in high school…_

She smiled at the memories.

She turned her head back at them when she heard Ainosuke cleared his throat.

"There's nothing for you to apologize for."

Yumina smiled. "That's your way of telling me that you miss me?"

Ainosuke's face became beet red.

Yumina smirked. "I thought so."

"Shut up."

"I miss you too, Ai-kun."

"Hmpf."

Shanelle giggled from behind them.

"Anyway guys, I need to ask a favor…"

The two stared at her.

"Did you just come back for that?" Ainosuke asked.

"Of course not. Is that what you think of me now?"

"What is it, Yuu-chan?"

"Well…"

.

_**Even though we've been together all this time,  
Without being able to say I love you, I said goodbye to you  
I want to see you, so I repeat the song you like  
humming it as I walk my way home**_

.

_:: Same time and date; Kurosaki Ichigo's condominium ::_

.

Ichigo stared at the book bind music sheet. He scanned it and smiled to himself.

_This is perfect. I'm glad I've finished this years ago. I hope she still remember this…_

He stared at the solo picture of her on his desk.

"Rukia…"

.

_**The hand that I coincidently touched; even your warmth is dear  
It felt like it would accept me for who I am.  
The things I noticed after meeting you changed me more than ever…**_

.

"Eh? You want our music shop to sponsor your company?" Ainosuke asked.

"Yup."

"Why ours?"

"Because your music shop is the only shop I know here. And besides, you're my friends."

"It's fine with me…" Shanelle glanced at Ainosuke.

He sighed. "Fine."

"Thanks." Yumina smiled.

"I have another request though."

"Hm?"

"Father asked me to search for a talent, one who can fight or even surpass Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Eh?" Shanelle was surprised.

"Ne, Yumina, don't tell me you…"

"Yeah, I referred Sha-chan."

"Y-Yumina, I don't think I can…"

"Shanelle, no, I am asking you as Kuchiki Rukia. Rukia-chan, if you accept this, it will be your first step to get back what is yours, second, if you'll become as popular as him, Ryoushi will be having a hard time killing you, or threatened your life."

"She has a point." Ainosuke agreed. "That way, we can take a good look out of Kuchiki Ryoushi. He wouldn't be able to hurt you, Shanelle."

"Ain…"

"Don't worry! I'll help you! We will protect you! Right Ai-kun?"

"Of course."

"Ainosuke, Yuu-chan…" she took a deep breath as she thought about it.

_That way, you will finally see him again… but…_

She opened her eyes that she didn't realize she closed. "I accept the offer."

"Really?" Yumina asked, her eyes lit up.

"Yeah."

"Yay! Sha-chan you're the best!"

Shanelle giggled. "What would happen then?"

"Um… here's the deal. You're still going to use your name, Kazaki Shanelle. And you must compose a song for your debut. I'll fetch you up the day after tomorrow to bring you to my father. Can you do it in one day?"

Shanelle smiled at her. "Sure."

"I know you can Sha-chan. Well then, I need to go somewhere today. I'll come back later. Nice to see you guys again. Let's have some dinner tonight okay?"

"That would be fun."

"Bye bye!" she ran out of the door but not before embracing the two.

"She always tends to do that." Shanelle turned to see Ainosuke's flushed face.

"Ain, you're blushing red."

"Shut up!"

Shanelle giggled.

.

_**I felt melancholy from my last lost love,  
Thinking that I would never love anyone again.  
But now I feel that I want to live for someone again,  
I will go to express to you these feelings.**_

.

"Anyways, are you really sure about your decision? You can still back out you know."

"No, I'm sure."

_I need to do this for them… for Nii-sama… for Renji and the others… for Ichigo…_

.

_**No matter where I am or what I'm doing, I never stop thinking about you.  
You taught me the pain of love, not being able to be understood, and the joy of love.**_

.

.

_:: January 19, 2016; 8PM; Kuchiki Rukia/Kazaki Shanelle's Apartment ::_

.

_She and Ainosuke shared the same building but Ainosuke lived in the second floor while she, on the third floor. _

.

Rukia was thinking what would be her concept for her coming debut.

"Hm… I wonder what concept will be this time…" she mumbled.

.

_**Even your smile and your voice over the phone-your small body that was not fit for large crowds of people  
Even your bad habits shine  
all of it is one and only…**_

.

_:: Same time and date; Kurosaki Ichigo's condominium ::_

.

He was speaking over the phone. "Yeah, yeah." There's a pause on the other line.

"Then go over here."

"Such a waste." He smirked.

"It's not my fault if that's the day when he will take your hand for marriage…"

"Yeah, so funny Karin." He rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Just tell Mom and Yuzu then."

"I don't care about him at all!"

"Good luck. Bye." He hung up and sighed. He put down the phone and it suddenly rang again. He was sitting on the couch still.

"What?" he greeted.

"Momo?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's true."

"It's a secret." He smirked triumphantly.

"Just watch next week."

"I'm tired so just please hung the phone this instant." He hung up when he heard her whine.

He sighed tiredly. "They're so persistent."

He walked in his room and sat on a chair before his desk. He held the picture frame and stared at it. "Rukia…"

She wore a baby blue knee-length dress pair up with blue sandals and white summer hat. She wore a very big grin and a peace sign.

Ichigo smiled softly.

.

_**By thinking about you, it becomes my energy to live tomorrow**_

_**If we are able to face each other, let's walk the road where we can believe in each other…**_

.

"Wait, why did it become so cold all of a sudden?" she asked to herself. She turned to her open window and felt her eyes widened. She walked towards the window.

.

.

Ichigo looked at his window as he opened it, staring at the single drops falling outside.

"It's…"

.

.

Rukia tried to catch its drops. "…snowing…" she smiled and closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the cold drop of the snow penetrated her palm.

"Ichigo…"

.

.

Ichigo smiled as Rukia's memories flooded through him._ I remember… Rukia loves snow. I wonder if she still loves it…_

.

.

An idea popped in Rukia's mind. She returned to her desk, leaving the window open and continued to write. After a few minutes, she finished writing and tried to put a melody in it.

.

_**Just thinking about you,  
Puts me in such a pain, my heart gets filled with affection.  
I want to see you, so I repeat the song you like  
humming it as I walk my way home.**_

.

_:: January 24, 2016; 7PM; Tokyo Dome ::_

.

The concert started. Yumina went in there and she dragged Shanelle and Ainosuke along with her. Of course, Shanelle was in disguise. They were in a VIP seat but they were hidden. They couldn't be seen that easily.

_The owner of Itsuka Ryuujin Agency, Ryuujin Samuru and the owner of the Akasugi Recording Agency, Akasugi Mazaru are best friends so they were invited. Mazaru is Yumina's father after all. _

Many talents presented themselves. They were proved to be best since they were part of Itsuka Ryuujin Agency. Soon, it was Ichigo's time to promote his new album. He stood on the center of the stage, viewing the fans and audience in the Tokyo Dome. Before he started the song though…

"Everyone, this song, my album song, is a very special song to me. I wrote it for my best friend when we were 15. But now, I finally finished it. I hope you all love the song as much as I do."

_This is for you… Rukia…_

The people applauded as he started playing the instrumental with his guitar.

Ainosuke looked over at Shanelle. "You okay?"

Shanelle tried to smile. "Hm. I am." Ainosuke didn't seem convince but let it go for now. Shanelle was very thankful for that. She stared at Ichigo once more.

_Ichigo… did you really…?_

Ichigo took a deep breath and sang…

.

"_**I want to know when my heart started to gasp for air**_

_**It all started when we met for the very first time…"**_

.

Rukia remembered the melody. The melody that Ichigo used to hum when she was feeling afraid after frightful nightmare to calm her down.

.

"…_**A new world starts to turn and I'm reborn  
I won't ever let this heart's pounding stop  
I won't be swept away by the waves  
Dream (on), Sky (High), Dream of the seasons**_

Stay by my side  
These feelings start now  
I'll keep on walking while embracing them  
Stay by my side, I can do it because you're watching me

_**I'm not alone anymore  
I'll do it for you, Take me to your dream  
I'll walk with you…"**_

.

Rukia listened carefully for the lyrics as she closed her eyes. Memories of her and Ichigo flooded through her head and pierced her heart again.

.

"…_**Can you stay like this?  
Emotions pierce my heart  
I'm hesitating a little but I won't be left behind**_

You and I are reflected in each other's sparkling eyes  
I won't ever let the warmth in these hands disappear  
I won't let time just pass me by  
Dream (on), Sky (High), Make my wish come true

Stay by my side  
Now what would you think of me  
Back when I used to cry so easily?  
Stay by my side, you can protect me  
I won't cry anymore, I'll do it for you

_**Take me to your dream  
for you I'll try my best**_

_**Stay by my side  
These feelings start now  
I'll keep on walking while embracing them  
Stay by my side, I can  
Because you're watching me**_

_**Stay… stay…"**_

.

_Ichigo, you're… expressing your feelings to me… if can feel it… I can feel it Ichigo… I do…_

.

"…_**Stay by my side  
Until the day you can stay forever  
As long as we hold onto our dreams they won't fade away  
Stay by my side  
I want to scorch my body with yours  
In the heat of this year's blue summer  
**_

_**Take me to your dream…  
hmm… stay…"**_

.

Ichigo through the crowd as he thought. _Rukia… I miss you so much…_

.

.

Rukia lowered her head. "Thank you." She murmured, trying to fight the tears.

_I love you too… Ichigo…_

.

**-END OF CHAPTER THIRTEEN-**

.

**A/N: Interview of the Author [Me!] with Muzume Ainosuke... Part 1!**

**Me:** Hi! Ainosuke-kun!

**Ain**: Hi…

**Me**: Straight questions deserve straight answers ne?

**Ain**: Um… I think so…

**Me**: I'll be straight then okay?

**Ain**: sure.

**Me**: Are you in love with Rukia?

**Ain**: Eh? Tsch. Even if I am, you'd never let me right?

**Me**: Of course! She's Ichigo's!

**Ain**: I know! I know!

**Me**: But, don't be sad. I'd give you a better partner okay?

**Ain**: You're talking like it's just easy to make one…

**Me**: (pouts) Of course, I'm the creator here you know…

**Ain**: Fine. So, who is this partner you're talking about?

**Me**: Secret! (giggles)

.

**Author**: Waah! I finished another one! Wew! I'm happy on my achievement. It's thanks to you guys that I've regained my inspiration in writing this~ thank you so much to my new and old reviewers. I love you sooo much! ^o^

Read and review! XD

.

**SONG: Kimi no Suki na Uta by UVERworld**

.

**Next Chapter: White Snow**

"_Is she…"_

"_But how is that…?"_

"_She's doing fine…"_

"_That girl…"_

"_I am not her and I will never be her."_

"_She's hiding…"_

.

That's enough preview… I've given so much~ ^o^

.

_**/Mari_o9/**_


	15. Chapter 14: Shiroi Yuki

**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own **BLEACH**. I wish I do though. I just own the storyline, the dialogues, the scenes and all of the happenings in this story. And of course, the characters that weren't in BLEACH! ^^

.

**Pretty In Pink**: Here is my update~ Thanks for dropping by. ^o^

**SweetLove.K**: Well, I hope your question will be answered in this chapter? ^o^ Thanks for your compliment. I'm really happy you love it! Please continue to read!

**Rukes**: I'm happy you like the past chapter. Thank you for your reviews. Here's my update! ^o^

**Ashezo**: Thank you. I'm glad you like the last chapter. Thanks for your reviews! ^o^ Here's my update!

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius**: Actually, Rukia is in disguise as she watched him perform in Tokyo Dome~ ^o^ About your request, uhh… sorry I can't use it because the songs for this story is already done. But, don't worry, I will definitely use that song for my other fic, 'you are my love'… you know about it right? Sorry again and thank you for your consideration! Oh, and stay by my side, it was sang by Kuraki Mai. Sorry I didn't write it on the last part. . Continue to read and review! ^^

.

This is it! The most interesting chapter of all! XD ^o^

Before that, these are the songs from the first chapter up to this chapter!

I know you all want to listen to some of them (the ones you have never heard of), or all of them. So, I will give you the links.

**Chapter 1**: _Snow Angel by Kotoko - _.com/watch?v=PeBuU4CrHJk

**Chapter 2**: _Silent Love ~Open your Heart~ by Kuraki Mai -_ .com/watch?v=y3Ma8o5nomQ

**Chapter 3:** _Hitori Janai by Miki Sato - _.com/watch?v=HZjshtw59ZA

**Chapter 4:** _Nani by Miki Sato –_ (I can't find any link for this one… .)

**Chapter 5:** _Season of Love by Kuraki Mai - _.com/watch?v=3MYd1jo0mmE

**Chapter 6:** _Kawaranai Kimochi by Bleach Burimyu - _.com/watch?v=-C7PNkre2vQ

**Chapter 7:** _Kotoba by Kaitou Izumi_ (I've deleted this chapter but I'll bring it back eventually~) - .com/watch?v=zi2Zdr4Xt5g&playnext=1&list=PL83FB900276040557

**Chapter 8:** _Suki Dakara by Kaitou Izumi - _.com/watch?v=71JaGyOJctw

**Chapter 9:** _Furitomenu Ame by Tatsuya Isaka - _.com/watch?v=isLFvIRX6mM

**Chapter 10:** _Mikazuki by Ayaka - _.com/watch?v=40lTA2eLwUQ

**Chapter 11:** _Pray that you always Understand Me - _.com/watch?v=VdjSrz7OpyY

**Chapter 12:** _Itooshii Hito no tame ni by Akemi Satou -_ .com/watch?v=pF_GIDwpdPw&feature=related

**Chapter 13:** _Kimi no Suki na Uta by UVERworld - _.com/watch?v=slyx7ENwqjE

**: **_Stay by my Side by Kuraki Mai –_ _**(live concert/ this is the tune Ichigo used…)**_ .com/watch?v=PAKKxTRDMeI; _**(Original soundtrack/ just want to tell you in case you want to listen to the original tune…)**_ .com/watch?v=ReO-NHnzo44

**Chapter 14:** _Shiroi Yuki by Kuraki Mai - _.com/watch?v=tMMVQgC3Z44

.

I really hope you guys will listen to these songs. I know that you know some of them because some of them are theme songs of bleach or other animes but while you read, you should listen to them… especially stay by my side and the song for this chapter, shiroi yuki! ^o^

That's all! Onto the story!

.

**Stay By My Side – XIV**

**White Snow**

_~Shiroi Yuki~_

.

_:: January 28, 2016; 8PM; Akasugi Mansion's Backyard or Large Garden ::_

.

"I'm really excited!" Momo cheerfully said.

"Me too. To think that there's a new talent who will be introduce tonight by the Akasugi Recording Agency." Yazumi nodded.

"And not only that, that singer will be a rival of Ichigo's." Toushirou smirked.

"You're right. There are so many people… Maybe she really have the talent to impressed Mr. Akasugi. He's so strict when it comes to talents after all." Hikaru smiled.

"But Hikaru, I heard that she was referred by Mr. Akasugi's daughter. They said that she's a friend of her best friend." Toushirou explained.

"Meaning, Akasugi-san's daughter is friends with her too. Maybe she passed because of his daughter's will. She's spoiled after all." Yazumi said.

"I don't think so that even his daughter referred that talent," Hikaru shook his head. "I think Mr. Akasugi really is interested with that girl."

Ichigo looked at them. "Will you guys stop fighting over her? We will know what she really has to give later so we don't have the right to judge her."

"You're right." Momo said.

"Ichigo, are you not afraid that she may surpass you and get your popularity or something?" Yazumi asked.

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't really care."

"Tsch. Since when do you care?"

Ichigo glared at Toushirou who just ignored him.

Hikaru looked at his wrist watch. "It's nearly 8:30PM, why there's still no announcement?"

"Look guys! Mr. Akasugi will say something." Momo pointed at the stage.

The stage is a small, squared stage. It had several bouquets of white roses spread all over the edges of the said stage. And it had also some spot lights. At the center of the stage is a rigid stair case. It was just small steps to reach the surface of the garden. It was cold that night because of the unstoppable falling of the snow the whole day. It was still snowing few minutes ago but it stopped for quite a while now. In front of the microphone stand was Mr. Akasugi, standing out because of the bright yellow light spotted especially for him.

"Good evening my dear guests for tonight!" he started with a cheerful voice. "I have called for a small get-together tonight to introduce you to a new talent of our company. A very young lady." He smiled.

"She's been a very good friend of my daughter and we have discovered that she has great potential talents in singing. And, since tonight is her debut, she had composed a song especially for this night."

"Wow… she's like you Ichigo, writing your own songs for you to sing." Momo commented.

Ichigo nodded. "Mmm…" he couldn't help but feel uneasiness in his heart.

_Why is it that I feel that something unexpected will happen?_

"And now, let's all welcome!" Akasugi Mazaru's voice boomed out of the microphone. "Kazaki Shanelle!"

Shanelle went out of the glass door at the side of the stage. She walked out with Ainosuke and Yumina on her opposite sides, her in the middle.

She wore a white long sleeve thick jacket enclosed with a steel chain and underneath it, she wore a white blouse. It was paired up with blue jeans and a white sneakers and a white scarf was tightly wrapped around her neck. Her hair laid down straight against her back. It was just a normal outfit for winter season. Yumina wore a baby blue blouse with a darker blue jacket enclosing it and a black jeans and blue sneakers. Her hair was in a ponytail and two strands of her hair laid in opposite direction in front of her face. Her stubborn bang was clipped by a white diamond clip. Ainosuke wore a black jacket and probably a shirt underneath, paired up with black jeans and black sneakers.

Some of the audience stared at her in total shock.

"K-Kia…chan…" Yazumi gaped.

"But… how is that…" Momo stared at Shanelle as she bowed to Mr. Akasugi and handed her the microphone.

Toushirou just stared at Shanelle. Even though everyone seemed to be confused, he knew, that the young lady in front of him is none other than Kuchiki Rukia.

_No doubt, that's Kia-chan… She's doing fine huh…_ he couldn't help but smile softly.

.

**-XxXxX-**

.

Senna looked up at her father's calm face but she knew that look. The look when he is thinking of something deep.

"Dad? You okay?"

Ryoushi looked at his daughter and smiled. "Yes sweetie. I'm fine."

"Okay…" she looked up at Shanelle.

Ryoushi stared up at the lady. _That girl…_

.

**-XxXxX-**

.

He stared wide eyed and surveyed her form carefully.

_Rukia…_

.

**-XxXxX-**

.

Shanelle smiled as she spoke. "Good evening everyone. I'm Kazaki Shanelle. It's a pleasure to meet you all. I have proven myself to Mr. Akasugi already that I am worthy of this career. Now, I know that you all are wondering how I got into this." She scanned the crowd. "And now I will prove myself to you all and so I had composed a song I personally entitled, White Snow. I hope you all will like it." She took a deep breath. "Here I come."

The instrumental kicked in as she prepared herself.

.

"_**Windows of rooms are lit up in orange, I can hear families laughing**_

_**Passing through the park on my way home, I swore that I'd make you happy…"**_

.

She walked near the stair case but stopped. The stage was very open and reveal. She reached her free left hand above.

.

"…_**White Snow, the thorns of my memories are still right here**_

_**I'll never be able to get rid of the sadness that I feel right now.**_

_**White snow, I remember that promise**_

_**I think of you, in the white breath that I exhale…**_

_**(Come make my wish, my wish come true…)…"**_

.

"That voice…" Yazumi said.

"It's very angelic…" Momo sighed as she feels the song.

"Her voice is like…" Toushirou began.

"Rukia's." Ichigo sufficed for him. Toushirou nodded.

_I'm sure, that's her voice… I can never forget her voice. I've known it since I was eight so I'm very sure. She's real. She's the Rukia I met and fell in love with..._

.

"…_**Even now, yeah, I can't forget that moment  
you grasped my numb fingertips and warmed them up  
I cry silver tears at the fleetingness of the snow…"**_

.

She continued to walk down the stairs as she reached the surface and continued to sing…

.

"…_**White Snow, the thorns of my memories are still right here**_

_**I'll never be able to get rid of the sadness that I feel right now.**_

_**White snow, even the benches change their colors**_

_**I see the lovers are tired of waiting and I think of you…"**_

.

The snow unexpectedly fell down from the night sky.

"She's wonderful!" Yumina said. "It's snowing. Don't you think this is great, Ai-kun?"

"Yeah, you're right." Ainosuke commented as he turned at Yumina. "The song fits the weather and looks like she's expressing all of her feelings through that song."

"For the one she loves the most but she can't be together with…" Yumina said with sad eyes.

"Yeah. But I know, they will be together again. I'm sure of that." He smiled.

"And we're here to help her until that time comes right?"

Ainosuke nodded. "Of course."

They turned back at Shanelle.

_You're not alone in this, Rukia…_

Meanwhile, Shanelle stopped walking and stood at the middle of the falling snow as the high notes played.

.

"…_**How much more, how much more should I cry for?  
I swear I still love you  
give me your love... your love...  
one more time baby I love you  
how much longer, how much longer should I wait?  
The white snow is still here... I'm still going to tell you… oh my love..."**_

.

Ichigo continued to stare at her. He even couldn't blink at her beauty. He didn't even hear what Hikaru had said.

"Her voice is very strong yet beautiful. She really have a talent."

"You're right." Momo agreed.

.

"… _**(Never let you go, never let you go, I always be there by your side. From now on, I swear, I swear I belong to you…)…"**_

.

Ichigo's heart was beating faster against his chest. He put his right hand on his chest to feel it.

_I need to talk to her after this. I need to know the truth. I need to know if she is really… Rukia. The woman I didn't stop loving…_

.

"…_**White Snow, the thorns of my memories are still right here**_

_**I'll never be able to get rid of the sadness that I feel right now.**_

_**White snow, I remember that promise**_

_**The white breath that I exhale convey love**_

_**White Snow, the thorns of my memories are still right here**_

_**I'll never be able to get rid of the sadness that I feel right now.**_

_**White snow, even the benches change their colors**_

_**I see the lovers are tired of waiting and I think of you…**_

… _**I think of you…"**_

.

Shanelle smiled and bowed down as the audience applauded her. After her singing, Mr. Akasugi was surrounded by many reporters. Probably because of Kazaki Shanelle.

.

**-XxXxX-**

.

Ichigo searched for her and found her talking with her friends. He attempted to go to her when a hand held on his wrist. He turned to his cousin.

"Ichigo, where are you going?" Momo asked.

"I'm going to ask her something."

"Are you thinking that she might be Rukia-chan?" Yazumi turned to Shanelle's direction momentarily before going back to Ichigo to wait for his answer.

He lowered his head. "I don't know. But, I have this feeling inside of me that tells me that I need to talk to her. I need to… I need to know her…"

"We're coming with you." Toushirou said flatly, his arms across his chest.

"That's right!" Hikaru said.

Ichigo looked at his friends and cousin. "You guys…"

Ichigo nodded. "Okay then."

And they walked off.

.

**-XxXxX-**

.

Yumina held Shanelle's both hands in hers. "Sha-chan! You're really great! I don't regret picking you for this position!" she beamed.

Shanelle giggled. "Thanks Yuu-chan. I appreciate your help."

"Shanelle, how come you sang well like that even though you're not practicing?" Ainosuke asked wonderingly.

"You really think that I don't practice? Of course I am. When you're not in the music shop, I always practice you know?" she explained.

"Oh…"

"Besides," Yumina piped in. "Sha-chan didn't need to practice anymore. It is her natural talent." She turned to Shanelle. "You sang ever since you are a child right?"

Shanelle smiled. "Yeah, I do."

Shanelle then noticed Ainosuke's silence. "Ainosuke, what's wrong?"

Yumina and Shanelle turned around to look where Ainosuke was looking at. They were shock. Shanelle quickly regained her composure. Even though she was standing in front of him. Before her stood the none other than Kurosaki Ichigo. Shanelle's heart beat faster against her chest. She wondered if he might hear it. He walked up to them, to _her_.

She gave him a smile. "Oh, good evening Kurosaki-san. Do you need something from me?" she asked.

Yumina and Ainosuke stole glances. They were both worried what would happen. Now that the two lovers who were split apart by fate was brought together again by fate. Oh! The fate!

"Um… I… I want to… uh…" Ichigo stuttered.

Rukia err… Shanelle smirked inwardly. _Seems like the great Kurosaki Ichigo is having difficulty just trying to talk to me… he really is shock… _

Ichigo couldn't form words. _What would I say? Argghhh!_

"We want to be friends with you!" Yazumi sufficed for him.

Ichigo sighed. _Well, that would be good too._

Yumina and Ainosuke both stiffened at that.

"Oh, is that so?" Shanelle smiled. "Sure. I'm Kazaki Shanelle. Shanelle will be fine. Nice to meet you, Yazumi-san."

That has some kind of foreign taste in her tongue, calling her long time friends in such a formal manner.

"Oh, please just call me by my name. No formalities. I don't like it."

"Ok. Yazumi."

"Much better." She grinned at her.

"Hi! I'm Hitsugaya Momo! Momo will be fine too! Pleasure to meet you Shanelle-chan!" she said. "And this is my husband, Hitsugaya Toushirou."

Toushirou just nodded at her.

"Nice to meet you too, Momo-chan, Toushirou-kun…"

"I'm Shujin Hikaru. Pleasure to meet you, Shanelle-san." He smiled.

"Me too. And these are my friends." Shanelle turned to her friends behind her. "Yumina-chan and Ainosuke"

"Hi!" she beamed.

Ainosuke bowed. "Nice to meet you." He rose up.

All of them bowed before them also and soon, rose up.

"Um, Shanelle-san…" Ichigo began. Shanelle turned to him. "I know that I'm being straightforward but I need to. Do you realize how you… um… resemble… the real Kuchiki heiress, Rukia?" he finished.

Rukia felt a shiver down her spine when she heard that. She tried her best to mask it. And she successfully did it.

"I know. I know you will react like this when you saw me. I do realize it. How much I resembled Kuchiki Rukia. I am aware of that. And I also know that she is important to you but, I'm telling you this now. I am not her. Maybe we look alike but I am I and Rukia is Rukia. And there's a really big difference in us." She finished. "I hope I made myself clear."

Ichigo tried to hide the disappointment in his voice but failed. "Y-Yeah, I understand."

Rukia noticed his disappointment and guilt washed all over her again.

_I'm sorry Ichigo. I need to do this. Please understand._

She smiled to hide her guilt. "Thank you."

Suddenly, a loud voice broke their conversation. "OI!"

They turned to a man running towards them. "Nii-chan?" Yumina asked.

"Oh, Shanelle you are pretty good huh… Congratulations!" Akasugi Yaburu said as he gave her thumbs up.

Shanelle grinned. "Thank you Yaburu nii-san."

"Nii-chan, why are you yelling at us?"

"Oh, Dad was looking for the three of you. Let's go!" he started to walk to where he came from.

"Okay." Shanelle faced Ichigo and the others. "It's very nice to meet you guys in person. See you next time." she gave them a soft smile.

"Us too. See you Shanelle-chan!" Yazumi said as they walked off.

"She's very kind ne?" Momo asked her friends, husband and cousin.

"Well yeah. She really reminds me of Kia-chan."

"But Yazumi, she told us that she's not her." Hikaru said.

"That's true but…"

_She's hiding, but why? _Toushirou thought.

Ichigo stared at where Shanelle have gone.

_Is that true? But I… I can feel deep inside me that she is hiding something. I can see it in her eyes. She is really like Rukia. The same black raven hair, which is now longer than before, the same white pale skin, the same violet eyes. She… Is she really Rukia…?_

.

**-END OF CHAPTER FOURTEEN-**

.

**A/N: Interview of the Author [Me!] with Kurosaki Ichigo... Part 4!**

**Me**: Hi Ichigo! Long time no see! Last time we met, you're only 17 or 18 but now you're 23 already. You've become handsome now do you?

**Ichigo**: Are you saying that I'm not handsome back then? (Pissed off)

**Me**: Now now Ichigo. It's not what I mean.

**Ichigo**: Just shut up and get this over with!

**Me**: (giggles) Persistent as ever…

**Ichigo**: (glares)

**Me**: 'kay fine! I have to ask… do you really believe that Kazaki Shanelle is Kuchiki Rukia?

**Ichigo**: (sighs) Well, I don't know but, something inside me tells me that she is Rukia.

**Me**: But, we can't do anything about that now can we? So, what are you planning to do?

**Ichigo**: Why are you asking? You already knew the answer to that!

**Me**: But I want you to say it aloud!

**Ichigo**: Ah! Forget it! Just let them wait until next time!

**Me**: Well, you heard him? Just look forward for the next chapter!

**Ichigo**: I'm outta here! (Walks out)

**Me**: (giggles)

.

**Author**: I'm done huh~ kyaaahh! They finally meet! Isn't it great? But, Rukia is still hiding. So sad. Will they be able to live together again without the lies lay down upon them? Well, look forward for the next chapter to find out!

I really hope you like this chapter! Please review review and review! ^o^

Your reviews were the ones who keep this fanfic alive! XD I really thank you! Again…

Thank you soooooo much! XD

.

**SONG: Shiroi Yuki by Kuraki Mai**

_[Detective Conan Theme Song]_

.

**Next Chapter: Light of the Stars**

"_None of your business."_

"_You have a music shop?"_

"_You wrote this?"_

"_While I play, can you sing it?"_

"_Baka."_

.

**/Mari.o9/**


	16. Chapter 15: Hoshi Akari

**ashezo** : Thank you! I'm glad you like it. And yes, Ichigo is so pitiful. But, yeah, Rukia is lying to them because she needs to protect him. There's a possibility that Ryoushi will use him and her friends to get to her. They are Rukia's weaknesses after all. Don't worry, all of the rightful scenes will be happening soon~ thanks again! ^o^

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius** : well, it's not back to normal but I just asked someone who know how to update. You couldn't post new stories and edit your stories though. So sad. Well anyways, thanks for telling me what to do about links. Well, Ryoushi have his suspicions but that would come a chapter after this one. Thanks for reviewing! ^o^

.

**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own **BLEACH**. I wish I do though. I just own the storyline, the dialogues, the scenes and all of the happenings in this story. And of course, the characters that weren't in BLEACH! ^^

.

**Stay By My Side – XV**

**Light of the Stars**

_~Hoshi Akari~_

.

Ever since the debut night of Kazaki Shanelle, every other day, she was invited to some interview, shows as a guest and modeling projects; sometimes solo and often with Ichigo since all of their fans spoke of them as the 'hot new couple' for today's generation, even though they had different agencies supporting them. There were also issues that were spreading that they were getting closer every single day since Shanelle started her career in the music industry.

.

_:: February 9, 2016; 10:00PM; In a big building ::_

.

Shanelle was waiting for Ainosuke to fetch her at the studio where the show was held. Her phone rang, and she flipped it open to answer it.

"Ainosuke? Are you outside now?" she inquired as she walked inside the elevator.

"_Gomen ne, Shanelle." _Ainosuke's voice rang through the phone. _"Something came up. There's a problem in the music shop in Karakura Branch."_

"Eh? What happened?"

"_There has been a burglary in the music shop. Basically, some of the music instruments were stolen, and most of them were from the states. I need to take care of it. Sorry, I can't go there to take you home. I'm on my way to Karakura."_

Shanelle's eyes widened. "Am I needed? I'll catch up with you toni—"

"_No,"_ he interrupted. _"It's okay. I can take care of it. Just take care of the shop in Tokyo. If you want, you can ask Yumina to help you."_

She sighed. "Okay then. I guess I just have to take a cab to go home tonight."

"_Call me when you arrive home so I will know that you are safe."_

"Call me when you arrive in Karakura too okay?"

"_Sure. Take care Shanelle. See you in a week."_

"'kay, take care too and bye." She waited until she heard him hung up before she hung up too. She walked out of the elevator with a heavy sigh.

She reached the outside of the building and called for a cab but it is difficult since it is already 10PM in the evening. She waited in the middle of the dark and cold season of February.

.

**-XxXxXxX-**

.

Kurosaki Ichigo drove his car out of the building's parking lot. When he reached the front of the building, he noticed her standing.

_Seems like she is having a hard time going home…_

An idea popped in his mind and he smirked.

Even though they were always seeing each other for work, Ichigo and Shanelle never had the chance to speak with each other. Maybe they were, but only greeting and asking each other about their feeling for their work but never about each other's personal life. Maybe Shanelle, knowing Ichigo when she was still 'Rukia' but obviously, she can't just tell him that fact. And so, they stayed to that not-so-deep friendship of theirs. But Ichigo was trying his best to get deep in her, to know something about her and that is why he was doing everything to be with her for sometime but he can't do that because of Ainosuke, always there with her.

Well, returning to the world of the reality, Ichigo stopped his car before Shanelle and opened his window near the passenger's seat. He called her.

"Yo, Shanelle."

_Ichigo?_

Shanelle stared at him with wide eyes but returned to normal immediately as she inquired him.

"Kurosaki-kun? What are you still doing here? I thought you went home already?"

Her heart was beating faster. She could hear it against her chest. She tried to control it to prevent Ichigo from hearing it.

"Actually, I'm on my way home but then I saw you, having a hard time going home." He said calmly. "Where's Ainosuke? He is still not here?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well unfortunately, he's not coming." She said flatly.

"Oh. Well, if you like, I will take you home."

"No. thanks. But I need to go somewhere else before I go home."

"Hmm." Ichigo nodded. "I'll go with you then."

"I said no thanks. I will use the cab so I will be fine." She said.

_If I agree, I will feel uncomfortable. But… arrggh… why does he still have this effect on me? _

Ichigo rolled his eyes. _Stubborn brat. _

_Wait, did I just say that? _

He stared at her as she looked away from him. She really reminds him of Rukia.

"I'm sure you will be having a hard time calling for a cab. And besides, it will be dangerous here at this time so let me take you wherever you want now." He said seriously.

He really wants me to go with him. He is worried, I think. You are still the same, Ichigo. She smiled inwardly and shook her head.

_No, I'm not Rukia. I'm Shanelle. He is just helping me because we are co-workers. Yeah, that is reasonable enough._

She tried to convince herself as she felt the disappointment underneath it.

"Okay fine."

Ichigo smirked. "Now, be a good girl and hop in."

Shanelle glared at him whom he ignored as she opened the door for the passenger's seat and went in.

.

**-XxXxXxX-**

.

They were in Ichigo's car. They sat in silence as Ichigo's eyes were glued to the road before them. Soon, he broke the silence.

"So Shanelle, why Ainosuke is not coming? You argued?" he asked, glancing at her before turning back to the road.

"Nope. Just something came up." She replied plainly.

Ichigo nodded but added in curiosity. "What is it?"

Shanelle glanced at him and said, "None of your business."

Ichigo frowned. "Tsch. Bitter."

Shanelle smirked at his reaction but answer him nonetheless. "You see, our music shop got robbed and he needs to be there to solve the problem. He asked me to stay here and take care of our music shop business here in Tokyo." She explained.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Eh? You have a Music Shop Business? With Ainosuke?" he asked in shock.

"Yeah."

_He seems surprise. I bet he is thinking about me again… _she thought.

Ichigo processed what he had learned about her. _She have a_ _music shop…_ _is it possible that she is… _he mentally shook his head._ No, no it is impossible… this is just a coincidence… yeah, a big coincidence… _

Ichigo convinced himself but her voice brought him out of his stupor.

"Hey, you okay?" Shanelle asked him.

"Oh, yeah sorry. Just spacing out." He said.

Shanelle sighed. "Why is it that whenever you are with me, you always space out. Is it still because of _her_?"

Ichigo didn't answer.

"I knew it."

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

Ichigo glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. She was looking outside the window next to her. He sighed.

_She is thinking that I am comparing her with Rukia. I'm an idiot._

Shanelle turned away from him. This is very hard.

_I don't know what to do in this kind of situation. This is why I don't want to be alone with him. _She sighed inwardly._ He is so confused right now. This is my fault._

She bit her lip as guilt ate her all over again.

"Shanelle, this music shop, is that the place you want to go to before you go home tonight?" he asked completely changing the topic.

Shanelle thank him mentally for asking that. "Yeah. I need to get something. I forgot it this morning."

"Tell me the direction then."

"Sure."

.

**-XxXxXxX-**

.

_:: February 9, 2016; 11:10PM; Mikazuki Music Shop ::_

.

They soon arrived at the music shop. Shanelle got out of the car as Ichigo followed suit. She opened the music shop with her keys and went inside.

"Come in. Feel free to look around." She told him as she went straight behind the counter.

Ichigo was stunned. The music shop is wide. It was full of different musical instruments displayed orderly behind glasses. Under it, there is a note stating where the instrument was from. For instance, he saw an electric guitar. It was all black and tall as he is. He looked at the note and found out that it was from New York. He looked around again and saw a big white piano near the counter. He walked towards it and touched its edge. He opened the cover to reveal the black and white keys. He was tempted to play it. He then noticed music sheets on the holder in front of the keys of the piano.

"I found it." Shanelle's voice brought him out of his reverie. He saw her holding papers.

"What's that?" he asked.

"This? Oh, some blank music sheets. I need this for the following days." She said.

"Oh."

She walked towards him. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just looking at the music sheets on the holder."

"Oh, that song."

Ichigo get a hold of it and scanned it. "You wrote this?"

"Well yeah." She nodded.

"You really like to compose songs huh?"

"Yeah, whenever I got bored, I always do that."

"Hm."

Ichigo thought of an idea suddenly.

"Ne."

"Hm?"

"Can I play it on this piano?"

Shanelle stared at him. "You are curious what would its melody be like?"

"You can say that."

"Okay then. You can—"

"Can you sing it while I play?"

"Eh?"

"Can you?"

Shanelle looked deep down in his eyes. The same eyes he wore the day he sang _that_ song. She sighed.

"Okay."

He smiled and sat in front of the piano, putting back the sheets on its original place. He turned to Shanelle to ask if she is ready. She nodded and he began to play.

.

"_**Did you know that during the endless nights, all I can think about is how much longer you will be here by my side?**_

_**Don't go anywhere, okay?**_

_**Even though I think so hard about that, I can't affect you.**_

_**I found a shooting star; I guess I shall wish upon it.**_

_**I wish that I could deliver the words I could not say…"**_

.

Shanelle stared at Ichigo's playing form as she held her two hands against her chest. She sang the chorus.

.

"…_**by this song, I express my heart's thankfulness to you.**_

_**Because of you, I now realized the feelings I have here.**_

_**I want to approach him; I want our fingers to intertwine.**_

_**Shine on my heavy and unsteady steps, the light of the star…"**_

.

Shanelle put her hands at her back and intertwined them.

.

"…_**can you hear the sound of my voice?**_

_**Coming from the depths of my heart, is it reaching you?**_

_**I found a shooting star, underneath the same sky.**_

_**I want to protect your smile with all I can, always…"**_

.

Ichigo and Shanelle remembered the memories they shared seven years, they both felt temporary happiness and everlasting pain deep inside their hearts.

Shanelle stared at Ichigo as Ichigo did the same. They gaze in each other's eyes, savoring every moment.

.

_**The sun crosses over clear-blue sky, dazzling, making me overlook the light of the star.**_

_**Even though I can't express how much I love you.**_

_**By this song, I express my heart's thankfulness to you.**_

_**The feelings I have realized because of this moment, I will never forget it…"**_

.

After the song's coda, the two shared a soft smile.

"You know," Ichigo began as he closed the piano and stood. "You wrote very beautiful and meaningful songs."

Shanelle blushed at that. "Thank you. You too."

Ichigo grinned as Shanelle smiled.

"Come on. Let's go home."

Ichigo nodded.

After exiting and locking the music shop, Ichigo took Shanelle to her apartment with his car.

"You know…"

"Huh?" Shanelle looked at him and waited.

"You kind of remind me of someone."

Shanelle sighed. _This topic again…_

"Kuchiki Rukia right?"

Ichigo slowly nodded.

"You really love her huh?"

"Yeah." He replied quickly.

Shanelle was shocked at his boldness. "Kurosaki-kun—"

"Call me Ichigo."

"But…"

"Please."

Shanelle bit her lip but complied. "Okay then. Ichigo, tell me. Are you sometimes thinking that maybe… she… is d—"

"No. She's not dead." He cut her off, seriousness all over his deep amber. "I know her. She promised and Kuchiki Rukia never broke promises."

Shanelle felt a pang of guilt in her heart. _You're right. I'm alive but I lied to you Ichigo. And you are hurt._

She tried again. "But, that's a long time ago. Maybe she forgot the promise and—"

"No. I know her. I know she won't do anything stupid that will get me mad. If she did, I'll kill her myself. Besides, she is strong. I believe in her." He smiled at his last statement.

_Ichigo…_

Shanelle smiled at him. "Alright. I won't say anything more."

There is comfortable silence between them.

Ichigo didn't know why and how but he felt comfortable with her. He felt that it is okay to tell her anything, everything about Rukia. He felt that he could trust her with all of his heart. With all his life.

"Shanelle…"

"Hm?"

"We are friends right?"

_Friends…_

Shanelle tried to smile. "Yeah."

"Can I trust you as a friend then?"

"Sure. You want to tell me something?"

She saw him took a deep breath and talk without looking at her.

"I…" he seemed to be thinking what to say. "  
Rukia and I… seven years ago, we made a promise with each other. I will be the most popular singer in the world and when we meet again, she promised that she will have her own music shop…"

Shanelle smiled. She still remembered that. She forced him to do that after all.

"You already fulfilled your promise to her…" she whispered enough for Ichigo to hear.

"Yeah. But, when I arrived here in Tokyo last month, I made a new promise to myself as replacement to my fulfilled promise to her."

Shanelle, being the real Rukia, was curious what could that be. "Really, what is it?"

Ichigo glanced at her and turned to the road. He has this determined look on his face, Shanelle figured.

"I promise that I will find her. And if I do, I will hold her again and I will never ever let her go again."

Shanelle stared at him in shock. Good thing his eyes were still glued on the road. She regained her composure before he became suspicious.

_Ichigo… you…_

"Ichigo, can I ask you something?"

_I have to ask. I need to know._

"Sure."

"Do you blame yourself for what happened to her and her family years ago?"

She saw him showed his depressed face again as he replied, "Yes I do. If I didn't leave her, I'm sure we are still together and she is still the heiress of their family. But I—"

"You are really stupid aren't you?"

"Eh?"

"You know, if she was here and she hears that from you, she will kick you hard and kill you. Don't you get it? If you didn't let her go, you think she will be happy knowing that she is the reason why you didn't reach your dream?"

Ichigo stared at her with wide eyes as realization dawned upon him. He turned to the road with his eyes still wide.

"I never saw this 'Kuchiki Rukia' in my whole life, but I think she is a good person. And she loves you too. I'm sure she will be sad and disappointed if you continue to act like that." She sighed. "You understand now, Ichigo?"

Ichigo's eyes returned to normal as he smiled thankfully to her. "Yeah, thank you Shanelle. You made me realize the one thing she did for me, for my sake."

"You are welcome." She replied.

_Ichigo, _She stared at him as he drove her home and silence engulfed them. _I don't want you to be sad. It hurts me a lot just seeing your face like that. Please smile. I need it. Your smile gives me strength to continue this game of life full of lies. I'm sorry. I hurt you as much as I am hurting myself. But, I want to protect you. And this is the only way. I promise to you too, if this ends, I will tell you everything, and we will be together forever..._

.

**-END OF CHAPTER FIFTEEN-**

.

**Author**: Wew. Guys, sorry if the story is getting fast. This is the original manuscript after all. This story is already written in my native language. I'm just translating it all in English so you can read it. I'm really sorry, but still, I really hope that you still like the story. ^o^

The next chapter will be the moment of truth. Okay I won't say anything more. I need to spoil the fun.

Please read and review!

.

**SONG: Hoshi Akari by Jyukai**

_[Ending song of the anime: Busou Renkin (I like this anime because it is like Bleach. The girl with powers gave the main character her powers for his safety. Kinda like IchiRuki. You must watch it if you still didn't know it. XD)]_

.

**Next Chapter: Tonight, even though we cannot see the moon**

"_Finally, I have found you."_

"_I don't want to play the guitar again."_

"_Did you cry?"_

"_I… can't…"_

"_I love him, but it hurts…"_

"_She's not Shanelle! She's…"_

.

Woah, enough of the preview… I need to control myself! *laughs*

See you next update!

.

**/Mari.o9/**


	17. Chapter 16: Tonight even though

**hitsugayatoshirou1220**: Thank you for reviewing and this is the next chapter! Hope you like it! ^-^

**ashezo**: Thanks. Yeah, the song is really good ne? That song is my favorite~ and I love the anime too. The plan of her uncle will be revealed in this chapter so read it and thanks for the review. Don't forget to review to this one. Hope you like it~ ^o^

**Ruu-Nyaa Kohaku**: Nice to meet you too! I'm Mari! ^o^ Thanks for the review and I'm so glad that you love this story of mine. And as for the answer for your question: 1. I'm from Philippines; 2. Sure you can! I will be happy if you do! Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter!

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius****:** Ah, I'm fast because I have typed it after I finished the last chapter, Shiroi Yuki. And I'm a fast encoder. ^o^ Oh, and don't worry, Rukia will make her appearance soon. Harhar! Thank you for the review!

**Topaz Skye****:** Thank you! And well, Rukia will not be the one who will tell Ichigo. You'll know what I mean in this chapter! Thank you for the review and enjoy reading.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own **BLEACH**. I wish I do though. I just own the storyline, the dialogues, the scenes and all of the happenings in this story. And of course, the characters that weren't in BLEACH! ^^

* * *

**Stay By My Side – XVI**

**Tonight, Even Though We Cannot See the Moon**

_~Koyoi Tsuki Ga Miezu Tomo~_

.

_:: February 14, 2016; 8AM; Kuchiki Records: Kuchiki Ryoushi's Office ::_

.

Kuchiki Ryoushi sat on his leather chair in front of his desk. He was scanning a certain document that was brought up to him by his assistant, Tomoya. After scanning it for a few minutes, he looked up at his assistant who was waiting as his boss was reading.

"Are you sure about this information you have brought?" he asked.

"Yes sir. That is true." Tomoya said politely.

Ryoushi smirked. "There are no other people knew about this, am I right?"

"Hai."

He smirked wider. "Alright. You know what you need to do. We need to execute the plan now. We need to get rid of the obstacle already. Don't do any harm for I will end it myself. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Leave now."

"Excuse me." Tomoya politely bowed, rose up and walked out of the room to make some calls.

Ryoushi moved his chair behind him to look at the view outside behind the glass window in his office. He grinned evilly as he thought of what would happen at the end of the day.

"Finally," he whispered in a menacing voice. "I found you."

* * *

_:: Same date; 9AM; Mikazuki Music Shop ::_

.

Shanelle sat on the stool next to the counter lazily. While Ainosuke sat next to her as he ate chocolate. He came back from their Music Shop two days ago and he told Shanelle that the burglars were safely behind bars. Luckily, they were able to reclaim the stolen musical instruments too, which Shanelle was so thankful of.

"This chocolate is too sweet. You know that I don't like too many sweets Shanelle." Ainosuke commented as he drank his orange juice on top of the counter.

"You are so demanding!" Shanelle scoffed. "Just be grateful that I gave you some of my homemade chocolate!"

Ainosuke grinned at her. "Well then, thank you."

Shanelle shrugged as if it was nothing. "Welcome."

"So, who else are you going to give your chocolates?"

"That's my secret!"

"How many did you make anyway?"

"Um… six I think. Yours included."

"Oh, I think I know who you are going to give those." Ainosuke smiled. "Uh… let's see… me, Yaburu-san, Mazaru-san, Hikaru-san, Toushirou-san and of course, Ichigo!" he laughed loudly when Shanelle pouted at him.

"Hidoi yo! How did you know that?"

"Of course, who the hell wouldn't know that? Sheesh…"

.

_**Tonight, the moon shines on, but where to? In the thick clouded sky?**_

_**Tonight, who embraces you?**_

_**You cry alone in the rain…**_

.

Suddenly, Shanelle's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. Ainosuke saw her hesitation. "Who is it?"

She looked up at him. "Ichigo."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Then why don't you answer it?"

She bit her lip and seemed to be deep in thought but then, shook her head, flipped her phone open and clicked the 'answer' button. She put it on her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Shanelle? Um… hello…"_ Ichigo's voice rang through the phone. He seemed nervous.

"Uh, hello too. Ichigo, why did you call?" she inquired quickly.

"_Well, I'm just wondering… it's almost lunch time. Would you like to eat lunch with me? My treat!"_ he said.

Shanelle stood there, shocked. _He wants to have lunch with me? The two of us? Alone? _

Somehow, she has a bad feeling about this.

"_Shanelle?"_

"Uh… okay sure." She panicked inwardly. _Why did I agree, dammit!_

"_Great! I will pick you up right now. I'm on my way to your shop. You are there right?" _he asked.

"Eh? How did you know that?"

She heard him chuckled_. "Instinct? Just wait for me. I'm almost there."_

"Okay, see you then. Bye." She said with a sigh.

"_Bye."_

And they both hung up.

Ainosuke looked at her uneasy form. "What did he say?"

Shanelle let out a heavy sigh. "He invited me for lunch today."

"Woah." Ainosuke smirked. "A new beginning huh?"

"I think I should not have accepted his offer. I don't think this is a good idea at all."

"Don't think negative!" Ainosuke scolded. "You deserve to be happy. It is Valentine's day so just forget all your doubts and worries and just have fun with him, okay?"

Shanelle smiled softly. "You are right. Thanks."

"You are welcome." He nodded.

.

_**If you are ashamed at yourself, thinking that you have anticipated that you have everything, and then take authority in your own hands.**_

_**Get on the roof and show your worry for this world, you got yourself when you shouted to the sky…**_

.

A sound of chiming bells cause the two to looked at the glass door. Ichigo entered the music shop.

"Already here?" Ainosuke asked as he grinned at Ichigo. "Ohayou Ichigo!"

"Aa, ohayou Ainosuke." Ichigo nodded at him.

"So, you are taking Shanelle for lunch?"

"Yeah, can I?"

"Sure. She is bored out of her mind here after all."

"Ainosuke!"

"What? It is true!"

Shanelle sighed. "Let's go." She walked past Ichigo and out of the door.

"Okay. Bye Ainosuke." Ichigo followed suit after waving at Ainosuke who was at the counter.

"Bye you guys. Enjoy the day!"

.

_**Though you want to pretend to be a traveler, you hate stray roads and detours.**_

_**So, braving the storm, under the roof, searching for anything is how you see the world.**_

_**You never get the words of love…**_

.

_:: In Ichigo's car ::_

.

"Ichigo, where are we going?"

"Uh… house of a friend."

Shanelle looked at him in surprise. "I thought we are going for lunch?"

"Um yeah. But, in the house of a friend."

"Oh," she nodded. "So, whose friend?"

_I think Yazumi-chan's. It is her birthday today after all…_

Ichigo took a deep breath. "Actually, today is Yazumi's birthday. She invited me and she asked me if I can bring a date with me…" he trailed off slightly embarrassed.

Shanelle was shocked but was half blushing. "B-But… W-Why me?"

Ichigo blushed and stayed his gaze on the road before them. "Er… um… y-you are my only friend who is a girl except for Momo and Yazumi herself. I can't be with Momo since she is with Toushirou and I cannot think of anyone and I suddenly remember you so…"

Shanelle was still blushing and she tried to control herself from blushing any longer. Good thing Ichigo wasn't looking.

"W-What about Senna? Isn't she your friend too?"

Ichigo's blushed lessen and scoffed. "Senna? Who told you? Actually, I am avoiding her. But she keeps following me, such a bother really."

"So, you are saying that you are not interested in her?"

"Yeah. Really."

"Because of Rukia?" she asked softly but Ichigo heard it.

His gaze softened suddenly at the mention of Rukia.

_He still can get over Rukia. Wait, I _AM_ Rukia…_ she sighed.

"I'm sorry."

Ichigo glanced at Shanelle and saw her wore a guilty expression.

"Eh? You don't have to apologize. I-I just remembered her that is all. It's not your fault."

Shanelle looked at him but he was looking at the road again. She sighed.

_I'm sorry, Ichigo._

And then, she remembered something that might cheer him up. She reached at her pants' pocket and handed him.

"Ichigo, here."

Ichigo stopped just in front of Yazumi's mansion's driveway.

He saw her hand him a golden wrapped box with a blue ribbon attached to it.

"Is that…" he gratefully accepted the box and scanned it. He stared at Shanelle who was refusing to look at him.

"Uh, it is homemade. I made it. I hope you will like it." She whispered as she fiddle with her fingers.

Ichigo smiled softly at the sight of her. She seemed nervous and she was blushing of embarrassment.

_She looks so cute. _He shook his head inwardly._ Eh? What am I thinking?_

"Thank you Shanelle."

She looked at him and saw his smile at her. She blushed even more and turned away to hide it but Ichigo saw it and he chuckled. "Y-You are welcome." She mumbled.

* * *

_:: February 14, 2016; 10:30AM; Hitsugaya Yazumi's Mansion ::_

.

"Ichigo! You came!" Yazumi grinned as she opened the door for Ichigo.

"Why? You are thinking I will not?" he asked annoyingly.

"Kinda. Because I thought I told you that you can't come here without a date." She looked behind him. "Oh! Shanelle-chan! So you are Ichigo's victim!" she smirked. "Come in come in!" she dragged Shanelle with her literally.

"Aa… Yazumi… wait…" she sighed and let Yazumi dragged her. Ichigo sighed and closed the door behind him and followed the two in the living room.

Hitsugaya Yazumi's birthday party was private. She only invited her friends and cousin. They were by pairs since it is Valentine's Day. Actually, Yazumi was really thinking that Ichigo will bring Shanelle as his date since she always saw them together hanging out these past few weeks. The pairs were her and Hikaru, Momo and Toushirou and lastly, Ichigo and Shanelle.

"Hi! Shanelle-chan!" Momo giggled.

Shanelle smiled warmly at her. "Hello Momo-chan."

"Before I forget…" Yazumi took a box from her pocket and called out to Ichigo. "Ichigo!" when he turned her way, she tossed the box to him which he caught with ease.

"Chocolate?" he asked as he stared at the box in his hand.

"Yup. I already gave the two guys and you are the only one so…"

"Thanks."

Yazumi just shrugged. Momo walked to Ichigo and handed him a chocolate wrapped box. "This is from me, Ichi-chan."

He glared at her. "Momo!"

Momo giggled. Ichigo sighed and took the chocolate. "Thanks anyway."

Shanelle walked to Toushirou and Hikaru and handed them chocolates too.

"Oh! You made us some chocolates! Thank you!" Hikaru said enthusiastically. He quickly opened it.

Toushirou smiled. "Thank you."

"You are welcome."

The two men ate their chocolates since they already ate the chocolates they both received from Yazumi and Momo.

"Wow, oishi~" Hikaru said.

"I want to try it!" Yazumi grabbed a bite from Hikaru's chocolate. "Sugoi! It's delicious!"

"Me too!" Momo grabbed a bite from her husband. "Shanelle-chan you are pretty good at this!"

Shanelle smiled with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Um… thanks."

"Really? Now I want to taste mine…" Ichigo said thoughtlessly.

The four people in the room minus Ichigo and Shanelle looked at the both of them.

"She gave you chocolate?" Hikaru, Yazumi and Momo simultaneously asked.

Ichigo stood dumbfounded at their reaction. "Yeah. What's wrong with it?"

Momo smiled. "You two… you are getting along very well huh…"

"EHHH?" the two freaked out at that, with a blushed surfacing both of their faces.

Yazumi laughed. "Look at them. They are both blushing madly. So cute!"

"W-We're not blushing! Stop teasing already!" Ichigo yelled.

They continued to tease them and the two also continued to blush. Time has passed and they played several games to keep themselves busy. At noon, they ate lunch and after that, they continued what they were doing.

.

_:: Same date; 4PM; Same place ::_

.

"Ichigo! I have a request!" Yazumi said as she and the others sat on the couches at the living room.

"What is it again? Are you really planning on embarrassing me?" Ichigo hissed.

"You are thinking that I am that mean? That's bad!" she pouted.

Ichigo sighed. "Yeah yeah. So, what do you want?"

"Play a guitar!" Ichigo visibly stiffened. Shanelle noticed it right away.

Ichigo turned away. "I don't want to." He mumbled.

Shanelle was shocked and confused at the same time.

_He didn't want to? Why? But, he loves to play guitar… Why he…_

"Please Ichigo!" Momo showed him her puppy dog eyes. "We just want to show Shanelle-chan how great are you at it. Please?"

Ichigo gazed at Shanelle and saw her confused look. He sighed and nodded. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Yay!" Momo and Yazumi beamed as the latter handed Ichigo a black guitar. Ichigo played from his position on the couch. They were anyways forming a circle. Ichigo played at once.

.

"_**Tonight, where does the moon shines on? In the thick clouded sky?**_

_**Tonight, who embraces you? You cry alone in the rain…"**_

.

Shanelle remembered all of the memories from the past. She held back tears that were tempting to fall from her eyes.

.

"…_**the bragging and vain things you clung to, showed their faces in your love life.**_

_**And even grasping your separated hand was made very hard to do.**_

_**Even though, I know we can't see each other…"**_

.

Shanelle was curious why Ichigo refused to play the guitar in the first place so she decided to ask Momo who was next to her.

"Momo-chan," she whispered. "Why Ichigo refused to play the guitar in the first place? Did something happen?"

Momo looked down. "Well actually, he didn't want to play the guitar again because of Kia-chan…"

Shanelle looked at her with a shock face. "W-hy?" she barely asked.

"Because if he did, he will just remembered all of the times when he used to play it for Kia-chan and it brings back pain and sadness to him so as long as possible, he didn't want to. But, we think it's time to put the past behind and accept the future so we decided to force him and, we are successful." She smiled at her. "He is great right?"

Shanelle slightly smiled. "Yeah." She couldn't take it anymore. The tears were threatening to fall. "Um, I need to use the washroom."

"Oh. It is at the end of the hallway…" she pointed at the hallway across the living room.

"Thanks." She quickly stood up and walked away.

.

"…_**Tonight if the moon is out of sight, then we will eagerly wait for the clouds to reveal it.**_

_**Tonight, I wonder if you see the moon in the sky, that you look at…"**_

.

Shanelle reached the washroom and locked herself. She cried. She sobbed silently.

She couldn't help it. She remembered the times when Ichigo would play his guitar for her to make her happy when she was sad and upset. He was always like that. But now that she learned that he stopped playing his favorite musical instrument because of her, it was just so painful to bear. She blamed herself again.

.

"…_**If I'm okay with wilderness; I want to see the pure light.**_

_**If you find your true self, you'll reject your bad characteristics.**_

_**You lied about its insignificance; you had that face that seemed to know it all.**_

_**You hide yourself that couldn't do anything. You really lost everything.**_

_**If you can see invisible things, it's okay to close your eyes.**_

_**Even if you are not here right now, even though we cannot see the moon…"**_

.

The song ended and the four in the room with him applauded. He then noticed that she was not with them.

"Where is Shanelle?" he asked looking around.

"She went to the washroom, the one at the end of the hallway." Momo pointed towards the said hallway.

"I'll go to her. Excuse me." He stood up and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

The four looked at his retreating back.

"That two… I think they are getting close." Yazumi said.

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"But, what about Kia-chan…?" Momo asked with worry.

"If she's Kia-chan then there will be no problem." Toushirou said with a shrug.

The three sighed heavily except Toushirou. He only stared at them with a smile.

_If you three only knew…_

* * *

Shanelle made sure that her eyes were not that red from crying before she left the washroom. When she closed the door behind her, she sighed and heard a voice that made her startled and heart beat faster than before.

"What are you doing?"

Shanelle turned around and saw him walking towards her. "I-Ichigo! Don't scare me!" she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Why are yo—" he then noticed her eyes. "Did you cry?" he asked with a tinge of worry in his voice.

"Eh?" Shanelle turned away from him. "N-No… I didn't!"

"But your eyes are red. What happened?" he insisted.

"I'm fine really. I'm going home now. Just tell them my thanks." She started to walk away from him.

Ichigo stood there staring at her retreating back.

_What was this feeling?_ He put a hand on his chest. _Something's wrong…_

He ran after her with a "Wait!" He grabbed her wrist and turned her towards him. He cupped her left cheek with his right hand and without a moment hesitation, kissed her lips as he closed his eyes.

Shanelle stood there in his arms, shocked at his action. But soon, she responded to him. She melted in his kiss. But, as soon as she closed her eyes, she saw and remembered her in-law's death, her sister's and brother-in-law's. She gasped and pushed Ichigo away from her as well as breaking the kiss.

Ichigo was shocked at what he did. He noticed Shanelle was shaking and she took a step back as he stepped forward. "Sha-Shanelle! I-I'm sorry… I-I…"

She stared at his shocked and worried expression and tears streamed down her cheeks. "I-Ichigo… I…"

Ichigo gasped and panicked. _Darn it! I made her cry!_ "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to… I'm sorry! Please don't cry!" he stuttered as he tried to get closer to her.

"I… can't…" she ran away.

Ichigo reached out but controlled himself. Nothing will be solved if he ran after her. He didn't even know what he would say to her after all that. He clenched his fists and punched the nearby wall.

"I'm such an idiot!"

* * *

_:: February 14, 2016; 7PM; Sanjou Park (Near the Mikazuki Music Shop) ::_

.

Ainosuke ran and stopped upon seeing her sitting on the bench. He walked towards her and sat next to her.

"Shanelle, what's wrong?" he asked. Upon receiving a call from her, he ran out of the Music Shop to the park. He knew something was wrong with her because she was sniffling and crying in the background.

"Ainosuke, what should I do?" she asked quietly.

"With what?" he sighed as he realized what she meant. "Is this about Ichigo? What did he do to you?"

"He did nothing wrong. He just…" she bit her lip. "He… well… kissed me…" she whispered.

"Eh?" Ainosuke's eyes widened. "He did?"

"Yeah. When he did, I-I… I cried…"

Ainosuke stared at her. Her eyes were all dry but it was all red and puffy. A sign that she had been crying all this time.

"Ainosuke, I love him. But, I remembered my brother and I thought that if he keeps on kissing me, I'll end up telling him the truth and never let go. I'm afraid. If they learn about the truth especially Ichigo, I… I can't let them be hurt. I-I love them so much. I love him so much, so much that it hurts…"

Ainosuke put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright. We will reveal Ryoushi's dirty doings and jail him. After that, you can be with your friends again."

Shanelle looked at him. "Ainosuke…"

He smiled. "Don't think too much 'kay?"

Shanelle nodded with a smile. "Thank you for everything. You are always there for me. I promise I will return all of the things you've done for me. I will return my debt."

"You don't need to do that. Our friendship is the most important thing to me." He smiled warmly. "So, I will do everything to help you."

She smiled. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Ainosuke smirked. "You are always welcome."

Suddenly, there was a black van stopped in front of them and men in black clothes with black shades went out of the van. They pointed a gun at them. The two stood up but they were cornered by the men. There were six men all in all.

Ainosuke shoved Shanelle behind him. "Who are you?"

They didn't answer. One of them pulled Shanelle from behind. Ainosuke tried to protect her but she was taken away. The man who pulled her patted her temple and she lost consciousness. The men hurled her in the van while the other men confronted Ainosuke. They were many for him alone so they succeeded in getting her. Ainosuke clenched his fists. He pulled out his phone and dialed a phone number. While waiting for the other line to pick up, he ran towards his car parking near the park.

"_Hello?"_ came in the other line.

"Yumina!"

She noted that something in his voice tells her something was wrong.

"_Ainosuke? What happened?"_

"Shanelle was kidnapped!" he said as he drove his car towards his planned destination.

"_What? But who…"_ she gasped as realization hit her._ "D-Don't tell me…"_

"Yeah, this is Kuchiki Ryoushi's idea." He said.

"_But… do you think that he already knew that she is…" _

"I think so too. I'm sure he investigated her."

"_What do we do now?"_

"Can you find her?"

She nodded even though he couldn't see her. _"Okay. But, how about you?"_

"Don't worry. I think this is the right time for them to know the truth."

"_Don't tell me you will tell them…"_

"Yeah. Find a possible place she can be in and call me immediately. I have a plan."

"_Okay, leave it to me. Take care."_

"You too. Bye."

They both hung up.

Ainosuke took a deep breath as he focused his eyes on the road before him.

_I know you will kill me for this Rukia. But, your life is at risk. I need to do this. _

* * *

_:: Same time and date; Kuchiki Records ::_

.

"Dad! Is that true? That girl, she's…" Senna trailed off, waiting for her father to continue.

"Yes, my dear. She is really Kuchiki Rukia."

"What are you planning to do now?" the daughter asked curiously.

"I told you a long time ago right. I will dispose of her. So, you don't have to worry. Kurosaki Ichigo is all yours."

Senna smirked at that. "Thanks Dad!" she hugged her father. "I'll let you handle this."

Ryoushi stood up as his daughter pulled away from him. "I need to finish the job now. I'll see you at the mansion later?"

"Okay Dad! Bye!" she beamed and waved at her father.

Ryoushi walked out of the office.

* * *

_:: Same date; 8PM; Hitsugaya Yazumi's Mansion ::_

.

It was late already so Yazumi decided to let her guests stay in her house since the said house was big for them. The four were in the living room while Ichigo was in his room already.

"Why do you think Shanelle-chan went home early?" Yazumi asked in wonder.

Hikaru nodded. "And she didn't even say goodbye."

"Maybe Ichigo did something to her." Momo said.

"You sound so sure." Toushirou told his wife.

"Ichigo is reckless. I think he told Shanelle-chan something that made her mad so she just ran away without saying goodbye to us." Momo stated.

Yazumi nodded in agreement. "Possible."

Suddenly, Yazumi's phone rang. She pulled it out and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

She listened for the other line.

"Ainosuke, why?"

"All of us are here in my house."

"Yup, Ichigo's here too."

She nodded. "Okay, we will wait for you. Is this about Shanelle-chan?"

"Okay okay, see you later. Bye."

She hung up. The three occupants in the room with her gave her a confused look.

"Is that Ainosuke?" Hikaru asked.

"Yup."

"Why? What did he say?" Momo asked.

"He will tell us something important about Shanelle-chan. He's on his way."

* * *

Shanelle woke up at who-knows-where place. She noticed that she was inside of a cage that looks like more of a jail. She stood up from a bed and walked towards the railing of the said jail. She saw someone guarding her.

"Hey! Why did you bring me here? What do you need from me?" she asked in a yell.

"Me? Nothing. My boss, yes." He replied.

"Boss? Who?" she asked.

A voice replied this time. "Well, long time no see, my dear… Kazaki Shanelle."

He walked towards her and Shanelle's eyes widened in rage upon seeing him, again.

"YOU!"

He gave her an evil smirk. "Oh, pardon my rudeness. It must be… Kuchiki Rukia."

* * *

"So Ainosuke, what is it that you need to tell us?" Yazumi asked in all seriousness. She could feel that something was up. And it was very bad.

"Ichigo needs to hear this. Where is he?" he asked looking around.

"He's in his room. I'll drag him." Momo ran upstairs.

* * *

Momo knocked on his door. "Ichigo! Come out! You need downstairs! Now!" she yelled.

"I told you! I want to be alone!" he yelled back.

"Ainosuke is here! He will tell us something very important about Shanelle-chan!"

Suddenly, the door burst open. "Why? What happened to her?" he asked in all worry.

"I don't know! He won't say anything unless you are there!"

"Come on!" he dragged Momo with him.

Momo sighed. _And a while ago I said I'd drag him. I was dragged by him instead…_

They rushed downstairs.

* * *

"What happened?" was the first phrase Ichigo blurted out as he saw Ainosuke.

Ainosuke sighed heavily and stared at him with serious eyes. "Shanelle has been kidnapped."

They were all shocked and panicked as soon as those words sank in.

"If she has been kidnapped, what the hell are we still doing here? We should find her now!" Ichigo yelled with his fists tightly clenched.

"Don't think about that for now. Yumina is searching for her."

"Yumina-chan?" Momo asked in surprise.

Ainosuke nodded. "Yeah, and I need to tell you guys something."

"I don't care on what you are going to say. I will search for her!" Ichigo tempted to go but Ainosuke held his wrist.

"Believe me, Yumina will find her. And this one is important. This is about Shanelle."

"Let me go! I need to find her! I need to find Sha—"

"SHE'S NOT SHANELLE!" Ainosuke yelled.

Everyone was shocked at his outburst. He was breathing heavily but took a deep breath to calm his breathing.

"W-What are you saying?" Ichigo asked as he recovered from the earlier outburst. "You just called her Shanelle and you are saying now that she is not?"

"She is not Shanelle." Ainosuke hid his eyes from them. "She is never Kazaki Shanelle." He rose to meet their confused gazes. "Because she is…" he stopped his gaze at Ichigo and stared at him seriously.

"… Kuchiki Rukia."

.

**-END OF CHAPTER SIXTEEN-**

* * *

**A/N: Interview of the Author [Me!] with Kurosaki Ichigo... Part 5!**

**Me**: Hi Ichigo!

**Ichigo**: Why am I here again! I am just here last time!

**Me**: Yeah I know. But I want to ask you something about this chapter you know…

**Ichigo**: What was that? Hurry up! You're wasting my precious time!

**Me**: Hmm… why did you kiss Shanelle? I thought you love Rukia? You traitor! (Yells at him)

**Ichigo**: (alarmed) Eh? I'm not! I'm just well… confused… I see and feel Rukia in her you know. And now that I've just learned that she's… Rukia…

**Me**: About that, what is your reaction to that? Do you believe that she's Rukia all this time?

**Ichigo**: Just wait until the next chapter you midget author!

**Me**: I'm not a midget! I'm taller as you are, you stupid fruit!

**Ichigo**: Don't call me fruit! And I'm not stupid! Baka!

**Me**: I'm not Rukia so go to the next chapter now and save her, you baka!

**Ichigo**: (stands up) I will! (Walks out)

**Me**: (crosses her arms against her chest and pouts) Damn that guy!

* * *

**Author**: Ichigo! I hate you! Calling me a midget! My height is 5'8! I'm tall! TALL! Hmpf!

Anyways, forget about Ichigo being stupid for now. Oh! He knows he knows! Yay!

I hope you love this chapter! Please review and I'll update soon! And I want to promote my first IchiRuki fanfic that was just completed last night. ^o^ Please read it and review! Thank you!

* * *

**-Title:**My Love Your Love All the Way to our Future

**-Genre:**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Adventure, Supernatural

**-Pairing/s:**IchiRuki, IshiHime, HisaOoc, and other multiple pairings

**-Summary:**Rukia is a fallen princess sent by her siblings to the Human World for her safety because of a traitor who threatened to drain all of her enormous powers all by himself, which will cause the whole Butterfly Society to fall apart. She experienced many obstacles; pain and loss of love ones. Will she find new hope in the form of Kurosaki Ichigo? Or will she push him away?

**-Status:**Complete!

* * *

Don't forget to review this chapter! Thank you all! I love you! See you!

.

**SONG: Tonight even though we cannot see the moon by Porno Graffitti**

_[Bleach the movie 3: Fade to Black: I call out your name]_

.

**Next Chapter: Two Heartbeats and a Red Sin**

"_Is that true?"_

"_You murderer…"_

"_I'll save you and never let you go again."_

"_Idiot."_

"_Ichigo! No!"_

.

Wooh! The end is near! 5 more chapters to go! Are you excited? Well, I am! Bye bye! See you guys!

.

**Mari Kia (Resha)**


	18. Chapter 17: Futatsu no Kodou to Akai

Here's another update!

* * *

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius** : Hai hai... about the movie, yeah… it's 3rd not 4th… sorry about that I didn't notice… but thanks and I already reposted it so don't worry. Thank you!

**ashezo** : sorry I didn't do what you are thinking… hahaha ^o^ he wants to kill her in secret so he kidnapped her instead. Haha ^^ yeah, they will save her in this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Rukes** : sorry for the cliffhanger. I was kinda mean ne? haha ^^ I hope this chapter will make you happy~ Thank you for reviewing!

**Ruu-Nyaa Kohaku** : Oh, I'm flattered. *blush* Thank you. I am really happy on what you have decided. Thanks thanks!

**Topaz Skye** : Thank you! Hope you love this chapter too~ ^o^

**lemonapple27** : Here's my update! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own **BLEACH**. I wish I do though. I just own the storyline, the dialogues, the scenes and all of the happenings in this story. And of course, the characters that weren't in BLEACH! ^^

* * *

**Stay By My Side – XVII**

**Two Heartbeats and a Red Sin**

_~Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi~_

.

_Previously…_

"SHE'S NOT SHANELLE!" Ainosuke yelled.

Everyone was shocked at his outburst. He was breathing heavily but took a deep breath to calm his breathing.

"W-What are you saying?" Ichigo asked as he recovered from the earlier outburst. "You just called her Shanelle and you are saying now that she is not?"

"She is not Shanelle." Ainosuke hid his eyes from them. "She is never Kazaki Shanelle." He rose to meet their confused gazes. "Because she is…" he stopped his gaze at Ichigo and stared at him seriously.

"… Kuchiki Rukia."

* * *

All of them stood up except for Toushirou because he was already standing.

"Is that…" Yazumi began.

"… true?" Momo finished.

Ainosuke sighed. "Yeah, that's true. I'm here to tell you the truth and the whole story…"

All of them relaxed and listened to Ainosuke as he foretell the story; how they met, the trip to Karakura, Shanelle or Rukia's story behind Byakuya's death, the reason why she hide, the ownership of the music shop, and the reason why she accepted to be a talent and not tell this to them.

All of them were very shocked and at the same time, sad because of Rukia. But, they admired her for her strength, fighting alone and they were also thankful to Ainosuke because he has been there for her when she needed help.

Yazumi slumped on the couch. "Kia-chan…"

"Now that you all know the truth, I'm sure that Rukia will kill me for this but this is the right time to tell you the truth and ask for your help."

"Help?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm pretty sure that the one responsible for this kidnapping is—"

"Ryoushi?" Toushirou cut off. Ainosuke nodded solemnly as Ichigo clenched his fists.

"At this time, Yumina is investigating where the possible place she can be held. When she call, we need to go and save her because I'm sure that she will be killed by that guy."

"What should we do then?" Toushirou asked.

"Listen…"

.

_**Shaking in red, in red, in red**__**  
**__**to the edge of the dream, of the dream**__**  
**__**we can't be separated**_

.

"Did you bring me here because you planned to kill me, now that you know that I'm the real Kuchiki Rukia that you were searching all this time?"

Ryoushi laughed. "You are very intelligent, princess. That's right. I want to kill you, like I did to your brother."

Rukia clenched her fists. "You murderer."

Ryoushi just smirked.

.

_**Already, every time when I'm stifled to death after I give up again and again**__**  
**__**My emotions that have no place to go wake me up**__**  
**__**Your unblemished smile knows it's an existence**__**  
**__**So distant that it's cruel**_

.

"Before we go there, we will call the police. They will corner the place in secret. Yazumi-san, Momo-san and Hikaru will stay with the police. The three of us will break in the place to save Rukia. When we successfully do that, the police will arrest Kuchiki Ryoushi and jail him. We will also have to make evidence against him so I will bring this recorder with me." He explained as he showed them a mini recorder. He put it in his pocket. "So, any questions?"

All of them stood in silence.

"So, for now we have to wait for Yumina's call. You guys, do you believe me?"

All of them nodded except Ichigo. Ainosuke noticed it and turned to him with a confused expression. "Ichigo?"

"I do believe you, but I'm just a little envy at you…"

"Why?"

"You… you were with her all these times and you did to her what I should have done for her as his boyfriend but you acted like that—"

"No I didn't." Ainosuke interfered. "I'm just an older brother protecting his little sister from anything that can hurt her and supports her in her decisions. And even if I do act like that to her and fall in love with her, she will never treat me like that. I'm just a friend for her. Nothing more, nothing else. Just a best friend, so you don't have to worry. She loves you so much Ichigo. She always said that. I know that every time she say that, she is serious and sad. She always supports you secretly. She's happy that you are striving hard to do your best to achieve your dream. You know, she cried, after the night you sang that song…"

Ichigo let out a confused expression. "That song?"

"Yes, that song. She said that that song was the one you used to hum to her whenever she was troubled. She was very happy that you finished writing it, and she was sad that she couldn't sing it for you in person." He sighed.

"T-That stupid Rukia…" Ichigo lowered his head.

"Ichigo, I want you to promise me something."

Ichigo rose up his gaze to meet his. "What?"

"Promise me, after we save her, hold her and don't ever let go of her again. Do you understand that?"

"Ainosuke…"

"It hurts me to see her cry whenever she misses you, so I want you to promise. I want her to be happy." He smirked.

Ichigo smiled softly. "Aa, I promise." Their hands shook each other's in agreement.

And then, Ainosuke's phone went off. He answered it immediately.

"Hello?" the voice in the other line spoke.

"Affirmative?"

"Where?"

"Yeah, I told them."

"We're on our way then. Thanks."

"We will. Bye."

They both hung up.

Ainosuke turned to them. "She's been found. Let's go."

All of them nodded in determination and left the Hitsugaya Mansion.

_Rukia, wait for me. I'm coming and I'll make sure to save you this time._

* * *

_**Even though the incurable wound only eats away at my heart**__**  
**__**Even now I can't completely hold back my thoughts (that dwell) (within) the darkness**_

.

Hikaru called on the police and explained to them the plan. At this time, all of them were ready. Yumina joined the group of Yazumi when she arrived. After a few minutes, Toushirou, Ainosuke and Ichigo broke inside the abandoned building near the old Kuchiki Mansion.

They fought the guards and learned that Rukia was held at the second floor so they went up. Many guards blocked their path.

.

_**Shaking in red, in red, in red**__**  
**__**To the edge of the dream, of the dream**__**  
**__**We met; destiny begins to turn**__**  
**__**A secret that no one, no one knows about**__**  
**__**As I fall, I fall, I fall**__**  
**__**I certainly can't return anymore, even if I carve out my sins**_

.

Rukia was still inside the jail and Ryoushi in front of her, outside the said jail. Suddenly, a guard came up to him in panic.

"Sir! Three guys have infiltrated the building!"

"Why?"

"They said they are here to save Kuchiki Rukia."

"Eh?"

"Who are they?"

"Hitsugaya Toushirou, Muzume Ainosuke and Kurosaki Ichigo."

Rukia stood there shocked as she heard those names. _Uso!_

"New and old friend huh? And a lover…" Ryoushi smirked evilly. "Kill them!"

Rukia regained her voice. "WHAT! WAIT! You can't do that! Leave them alone!"

"That's right, leave us alone so we can save her."

The three turned their gazes at the newcomers as the three saviors stared at her.

"Toushirou-kun, Ainosuke…" She bit her lip. "Ichigo…"

.

_**While I was walking in the abyss of loneliness, I was saved**__**  
**__**by realistic eyes that never change**__**  
**__**but a shadow born as the light is bright**__**  
**__**deeply and pronouncedly creeps up to me**_

.

"You are here to save her? Do you know who she really is?" Ryoushi asked in amusement.

"Of course I know who she is." Amber intensely faced Violet. "She's _my_ Rukia!"

Rukia's eyes widened. "I-Ichigo… you know? But how…?" she glanced at Ainosuke who refused to look at her.

"Ainosuke!"

"I told them because I need help to save you. Just kill me later okay?"

Rukia glared at him. "I hate you."

"I know, a long time ago." He smiled.

"Rukia, I'm sorry." Ichigo's voice caused Rukia to turn to him again.

"Ichigo."

"I promise after this, we will be together and I will never let you go again."

Rukia tried to held back tears. "You idiot." She whispered.

Ichigo let out a small smile.

They stared at each other but a clapping made them turn back to reality.

"What a heartwarming reunion." Ryoushi said. "But, we don't have time for that, and I'm getting bored. I need to finish this." He let out a gun and pointed it at Rukia.

The three saviors gasped. "Rukia!" Ichigo yelled in panic.

"Aah… you are noisy! I guess I will have to wipe you out first!" he turned to Ichigo and pointed him the gun.

"Wait! No! Ichigo!"

He fired.

Rukia stood there in shock. As she regained her senses, she screamed, "Ainosuke!"

Ichigo opened his eyes to see Ainosuke in front of him with a bleeding arm.

"Ainosuke, what… why did you do that?" said person turned to him with a smirk.

"I told you before, I don't want to see her cry." He stood there still as he held his right arm with his left hand.

"Don't hurt them!" Rukia yelled in desperation. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Ryoushi sighed and glared at Rukia. "It's because of you and your sister's relationship with the Kuchiki Clan."

Ainosuke put his hand in his pocket.

.

_**The two heartbeats are exactly like mirrors facing each other**__**  
**__**the (pains) are similar (but) different and continue infinitely**_

.

"I thought that your sister will have a share in their properties since it was an arranged marriage between Byakuya and your sister, Hisana. But, I thought that I will have a share too since I am part of the Kuchiki. But, when they told me that they will give all of the properties to Shunou Family, I decided to create my plan."

"Shunou Family?" Ichigo asked with uncertainty.

"It was Rukia's original family name before her sister married Kuchiki Byakuya-san." Toushirou explained.

Ichigo nodded.

"That's right." Ryoushi continued.

"D-Don't tell me that you…" Rukia stuttered, her eyes wide.

"That's right. I hired some men to kill the Shunou Family, every single one of them, except you and your sister. It seemed that you and your sister were nowhere to be found that time."

Rukia gripped the rail bars of the jail tighter as her tears streamed down her cheeks freely. "You-You… killed my parents and Haru nii-chan…" she bit her lip as she sobbed quietly.

"I planned to kill you and hired the same men and they successfully killed your in-laws. Again, you were saved when your sister and Byakuya came."

Rukia breathed heavily as she tried to control her emotions. It was too much for her, to know all of this in one day. Ichigo clenched his fists. He could feel her pain and sadness, but he couldn't do something for her but to watch her mourn like this.

Ryoushi laughed evilly at Rukia's reaction. "I will kill you now, like what I did to all of them." He pointed his gun at her but before he fired, Ichigo fired at him using the gun he got from one of the guards laying down on the ground.

A loud fire of the gun was heard and Ryoushi fell on the ground. Rukia stood there in shock with wide eyes. Ichigo ran to her after getting the key at the hook at the wall. The two boys, Toushirou and Ainosuke checked out Ryoushi if he was dead as Ichigo opened the rail and held Rukia's shoulder as he turned her to face him. "Rukia! Are you hurt?" he asked softly.

She stared at those warm amber eyes. She remembered him, all of him.

"Ichigo…" she trembled as she slowly wrapped her arms around his waist. "Ichigo…"

Ichigo embraced her back tightly. "Shh…" he whispered as he heard her sobbed against his chest. "Don't worry, everything is alright now. I'm here."

"Ichigo, thank you." She said as she pulled away and gazed at him with streaked tears on her cheeks.

Ichigo smiled softly as he caressed her cheeks. "You are welcome, midget."

Rukia sniffled but return his smile with the same gesture.

.

_**Burning in red, in red, in red**__**  
**__**Erasing everything, everything**__**  
**__**An unfulfilled illusion begins to move**__**  
**__**Strongly, strongly**__**  
**__**Overcoming, overcoming, overcoming the fleeting night**__**  
**__**I certainly can't escape, even if I drown in my sins**_

* * *

They left the place and an ambulance came for Ainosuke's wound to be treated. It was not that deep so it was not much of a problem. Ryoushi was taken to the hospital since he was still alive but there were police who were guarding him.

They had their reunion shortly since Rukia needed to rest. Ainosuke gave the evidence to the police which is the recorder and it served as a strong evidence for Ryoushi to be jailed. They decided that if he woke up in the hospital, a trial will be held.

Ichigo took Rukia in her apartment to rest. Yumina asked him since Ainosuke was in the hospital.

.

_**Shaking in red, in red, in red**__**  
**__**To the edge of the dream, of the dream**__**  
**__**We met; destiny begins to turn**__**  
**__**A secret that no one, no one knows about**__**  
**__**As I fall, I fall, I fall**__**  
**__**I certainly can't return anymore, even if I carve out my sins**_

* * *

_:: February 15, 2016; 12:05AM midnight; Rukia's apartment ::_

.

Ichigo stood before Rukia who sat on her couch. "You okay?" he asked in worry.

Rukia sighed heavily as she touched her forehead. "I don't know. I couldn't believe that he did all of that. He was the one who destroyed my childhood life, Ichigo." She said quietly.

Ichigo sat next to her and wrapped his arm at her waist while his free hand gripped her hand on her lap tightly. "Rukia."

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Ichigo, I've always dream for this day to come. I still can't believe that you are really here with me, holding me like this and calling my name…"

"Me too." He replied. "I will never let you out of my sight again. I'll protect you this time, Rukia."

They faced each other.

"I love you, Rukia."

She smiled. "I love you too, Ichigo. Thank you for your love."

And they kissed each other's lips passionately, with longing and happiness. They finally found each other's heart.

.

**-END OF CHAPTER SEVENTEEN-**

* * *

**A/N: Interview of the Author [Me!] with Kuchiki Rukia... Part 4!**

**Me**: Hi Rukia! Long time no see!

**Rukia**: Yeah, kind of, since you made me a cover-up name which is Shanelle.

**Me**: That was cute wasn't it?

**Rukia**: Yeah… well, why did you call me for your segment again?

**Me**: Why? Am I disturbing you? Am I interrupting something before you went here?

**Rukia**: Um… (Blushes)

**Me**: Oh, you are blushing. Are you doing something with Ichigo?

**Rukia**: E-Eh? Ettou… Anou…

**Me**: Kyaahhh! Ichigo and Rukia are having lemons! (Giggles)

**Rukia**: S-Shut up! (Blushes) W-We are not! We are just… uh… kissing and—

**Me**: Gyaahh! That was the start of that!

**Rukia**: (stands up and walks out, blushing madly)

**Me**: She got mad. But that's fine. As long as everything seems to get back to normal. But I think… uh… just look forward for the next chapter! See you guys!

* * *

**Author**: Wew! Done! Finally! 4 chapters to go. The end is near. Read and Review! Thank you! I love you all guys!

* * *

**SONG: Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi by On/Off**

_[Opening Theme of Vampire Knights]_

* * *

**Next Chapter: Wings of Dreams**

"_You are jealous!"_

"_I don't want to be alone! Please!"_

"_Will you play that instrument for us?"_

"_You are so wonderful!"_

.

**/Mari Kia (Resha)/**


	19. Chapter 18: Yume No Tsubasa

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius** : haha… thanks~ read and review this chapter too okay? XD

**ashezo** : Don't be so excited, I laugh when you said that the next chapter should be IchiRuki's wedding. Haha~ I would love to do that but… Uh... secret! Ahaha ^^ Thanks for reviewing! I love your reviews really! XD

**khfan forlife** : Oh, thanks! Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter~ ^o^

**Topaz Skye** : Don't worry, he's okay. XD and here's my update! ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own **BLEACH**. I wish I do though. I just own the storyline, the dialogues, the scenes and all of the happenings in this story. And of course, the characters that weren't in BLEACH! ^^

* * *

**Stay By My Side – XVIII**

**Wings of Dreams**

_~Yume no Tsubasa~_

.

_:: February 15, 2016; 8AM; Rukia's Apartment ::_

.

Ichigo stayed with Rukia in her apartment the night before. Actually, he didn't want to go home because he thought that Rukia might go away again. Rukia just giggled when he said that and prepared a futon for Ichigo to sleep on.

This time, Rukia's awake and was preparing their breakfast. Ichigo arrived at the kitchen while she was preparing the table.

"Mornin' Ichigo." She greeted as she saw Ichigo walking towards her.

"Mornin' Rukia." He replied with a smile. He sat on a stool in front of the coffee table. Rukia served his food in before him.

"Here is your breakfast." Ichigo looked at her weirdly. "You know how to cook?" he asked.

Rukia glared at him. "What are you implying? Of course I do!"

She sat down across him and started eating. Ichigo stared at her curiously. "How? Knowing you, you hate going in the kitchen…" he trailed off.

"I learned to cook 5 years ago. Ainosuke were not always with me because of his work so he taught me so I won't starve." She stated.

"Oh…" Ichigo looked down at his food. Rukia seemed to notice his change in mood. She put down her spoon and looked at him worriedly.

"Ichigo? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing…" he replied and drank the coffee in front of him.

Rukia grinned when she realized something. "Ichigo… you are jealous of Ainosuke aren't you?"

Ichigo spat his coffee, good thing Rukia dodged that. He glared at her. "I'm not!"

Rukia giggled. "Don't worry. He is just a brother to me. He advices me like nii-sama used to do. He supports me like Shirou-chan and Renji used to do. And he protects and cares for me like you used to do. But there's nothing behind it. He is a very good friend. That's just that because he and Yumina-chan share a complicated relationship."

Ichigo looked at her confused. "Complicated relationship?"

Rukia nodded. "Yup. Yumina-chan always cares for him but Ainosuke often don't share the same feelings. He and Yumina-chan are childhood friends. Ainosuke are too proud to accept that he truly cares for Yumina-chan. But, I heard from Yumina-chan that the two of them used to be together."

"Really? What happened?" Ichigo asked in interest.

"Yumina-chan went to America with her family just after I met her. It was hard for Ainosuke but he came to accept it. They didn't have any contact for seven years like us but Ainosuke seemed to not mad about it. He loves her after all, just too stubborn to admit it. But, he's a nice friend really."

Ichigo nodded with a smile. "You have good friends huh… I'm happy for you."

Rukia returned with a same gesture. "Yeah, and I'm happy for you too. You have a good and successful career these past few years. I'm so proud of you."

Ichigo grinned. "That's true, but your debut song is cool too."

"Uh thanks." She blushed at the compliment. She missed those compliments that he used to tell her and now she was hearing those again. It was a great relief.

"Your debut song here in Tokyo was pretty cool too. The same melody you used to hum for me, you finally completed it."

"Of course. I promised right? So you heard it?"

"Yup, I was there."

"Really?"

Rukia smiled. "Yeah, with Ainosuke and Yumina." She winked. "I love that song, Stay by my side."

Ichigo blushed because of her winked and smiled awkwardly. "Uh, I'm glad that you love it."

Rukia giggled at his childish behavior. "You're blushing strawberry-kun."

Ichigo glared at him but smiled warmly. "Shut up midget."

They both laughed but were stopped as Rukia's phone rang. She flipped her phone and answered it.

"Hello? Ainosuke?"

"Yeah, he's here."

"He stayed with me…" Ichigo saw her blushed.

"Shut up, you're just jealous. Why don't you and Yuu-chan—"

She chuckled. "I'm sure you are blushing though I can't see it."

"Why did you call anyways?"

"O-Okay. We will go there. Keep an eye on him, will you?"

"Thanks. See you later."

She hung up. Ichigo gave her a confused look. "What's wrong, Rukia?"

She took a deep breath as she stared at those amber eyes.

"Ryoushi's awake."

.

_**We came together from so far away.**_

_**You can never return to the days**_

_**Of your childhood laughter**_

* * *

_:: Same date; 8:30AM; Tokyo General Hospital ::_

.

Rukia took a deep breath before coming in with Ichigo and Ainosuke of course just in case he did something unforgivable. Ainosuke leaned on the door as Ichigo stood behind Rukia who was in front of the bed. Kuchiki Ryoushi sat on the bed, looking at Rukia.

"Rukia-san."

"Good thing you are alive. If you died, Ichigo will be in trouble and death is not enough to pay all of your sins." Rukia said calmly. "When you remove from here, your trial will begin. And no matter what you say, I will never forgive you."

"But, Rukia-san, if I stayed in jail for years or even forever, my daughter will be left alone. I am her only family; I don't want her to suffer."

Rukia closed her eyes. She seemed to reconsider. She clenched her trembling fists. Ichigo noticed this and held her hand in his. She relaxed in his grip and opened her eyes.

"This is for all of the people you have killed so I won't change my mind. Goodbye. Let's meet up in the trial court in the next few days." She turned around and left with Ichigo and Ainosuke trailing behind.

Kuchiki Ryoushi closed his eyes.

.

_**I love the world, in which you laugh**_

_**I want to be by your side... only that.**_

_**I forgot how much love hurts**_

.

The day of the trial came. Ichigo and Rukia were walking side-by-side and hand-in-hand to the trial court room. They stopped when someone yelled at them from behind. They turned around at the same time. The owner of the voice stopped in front of them.

"You?"

"Kuchiki Senna." Ichigo whispered.

"Yeah, me. Kuchiki Rukia. I'm here to beg of you."

"What?" Rukia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Please," she bowed. "Forgive my father and stopped all of these." She said.

"I can't do that." Rukia replied. "He has taken away many lives and I can't let him lurking around. He needs to pay for his sins."

She rose up and stared at Rukia. "But, he's my only family! I don't want to be alone! You know that right? The feeling of being alone? Please!" she bowed once again.

Ichigo really didn't expect Senna to beg for her father. He looked at Rukia. He noticed her uneasiness so he put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him as if to say 'thanks'. Ichigo nodded with a smile.

Rukia stared at Senna. "Senna, straight up."

The said girl complied and stood, facing Rukia.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't."

Senna stood there shocked. The two started to walk.

"W-Wait!" Senna called out. "We will get out of here if you want just please!"

The two continued walking, ignoring her cries.

Senna clenched her fists. "She's a bitch." She looked at the two's retreating back. "Kuchiki Rukia… I'll get revenge."

.

_**Time goes by,**_

_**Even though the stream of time changes us,**_

_**I can even remember the things I lost and the dreams I had when I hold your hands.**_

_**Always, I am by your side**_

* * *

The trial began and it lasted for an hour. Finally, the judge gave his decision to the court.

"The convict, Kuchiki Ryoushi, were guilty of killing Shunou Mabu and Haruhi, Shunou Haru, Kuchiki Yuuya and Shiranaki and Byakuya. He will be put in jail in his entire life. Case adjourned."

.

_**Because I even want to remember the sad times,**_

_**Leave a page in your map for me to find my way**_

* * *

_:: February 15, 2016; 8PM; Kuchiki Rukia's Apartment ::_

.

The gang celebrated Ryoushi's conviction and for Rukia also. So they decided to hold it in Rukia's apartment. They all sat on the bean bag couch on the floor in a circular motion.

"I'm very happy!" Yazumi beamed. "I really missed you Kia-chan!" she embraced Rukia.

"Yazumi-chan… c-can't breathe…" Rukia choked out.

"Yazumi, you're choking her." Toushirou said as a matter-of-fact.

Yazumi instantly let her go. "Oh, sorry." she chuckled.

"That's okay; I really missed you too. Even Shirou-chan and Momo-chan."

"Me too Kia-chan!" Momo chirped.

"It's been so long since I heard that nickname from you." Toushirou commented.

Rukia smirked. "Really?"

"Ne Rukia," Ainosuke called out.

"Why don't you tell them about the harp contest, Rukia-chan?" Yumina asked.

"Harp contest?" Momo asked.

"You learned how to play a harp?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"Yup." She grinned at Ichigo. "Kisuke-san taught me."

"Who is Kisuke-san?" Hikaru asked.

"He was the former owner of the Mikazuki Music Shop before he gave it to us." Ainosuke said.

"Hmm…" Yazumi hummed. "So, Kia-chan you joined this harp contest?"

"Yeah." She replied.

"And she got the first prize." Yumina said.

"Eh?" Yazumi and Momo asked. "Suteki!" they squealed in unison.

"What's the first prize?" Ichigo asked.

"A golden harp." Ainosuke answered.

"I want to see it!" Yazumi chirped.

"Me too!" Momo seconded.

"It's in my room, I'll get it." Rukia stood up.

"I'll go with you." Ichigo stood up as well and followed Rukia to her room.

"You know," Yumina started. "She learned to play the harp for only 3 days straight."

The two girls present squealed in surprise. "Ehh?"

"That's not really surprising." Toushirou commented. "Kia-chan is a genius player of different musical instruments."

"She's really great." Momo said in amazement.

.

_**That day, you believed in the wind that blows from the future.**_

_**Tomorrow will dance even higher for us.**_

.

"Here it is." Rukia pointed at the harp Ichigo was carrying. He slowly put it down at the center.

"Wow, it's so beautiful." Momo said.

"What's the height of this Rukia-san?" Hikaru asked with interest.

"Uh, I think 4'7 inch. Am I right, Ainosuke?" she looked at him.

Ainosuke nodded. "Yeah."

"Is it heavy, Ichigo?" Toushirou asked.

"Yeah, it is."

"Kia-chan, will you play for us?" Yazumi asked.

"That's great, please Kia-chan?" Momo showed her puppy dog eyes.

Rukia giggled at their childish behaviors. "Okay then."

She sat on a small chair next to the harp. All of them sat in front of her as she started to play and sang a short part of a song.

.

"_**Time goes by,**_

_**Even though time passes, there are things that never change.**_

_**Because I can't reach it, because I want to find it,**_

_**I go to search for the wings of dreams,**_

_**Stay by my side, forever...**_

_**I will be by your side, forever..."**_

.

The song ended and everyone gave her a round of applause.

"Your song was beautiful, Kia-chan." Momo said.

"And so her playing and singing." Yazumi added.

Rukia chuckled. "Thanks guys."

.

The next day, the news spread about Kuchiki Ryoushi's case. Rukia legally changed her name from Kazaki Shanelle to her former one. She was now the heiress of the Kuchiki Family so she finally got back all of the properties just for her. Senna left the mansion and who knows where she is. Also, there was the new president of the Kuchiki Records. The one that Byakuya told her about, Ukitake Juushirou. He was a good guy and Byakuya's early student. He was the one managing the company right at this time.

The days had passed and everything got to normal again. Ichigo and Rukia kept on appearing on TV together and they finally announced to the fans and people that they were together. Ainosuke and Yumina's complicated relationship also became clear and deep. They were going out now and committed in a more-than-friends relationship. Now, they were spending a normal life.

When this peacefulness will last?

.

**-END OF CHAPTER EIGHTEEN-**

* * *

**A/N: Interview of the Author [Me!] with Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo... Part 1!**

**Me**: Hi Ichigo! Rukia! Welcome!

**Ichigo**: This story is ending right? Why did you do this pairing here in your segment?

**Me**: Because I want to.

**Rukia**: Hey, what do you mean about your last line? Don't tell me there would be bad scenes again?

**Me**: Secret!

**Ichigo**: What secret? Answer the question!

**Me**: I don't want to! The story is still not finished you know. Wait! Why are you the ones asking questions! This is MY segment! I'm the only one who has the right to ask questions! (pouts)

**Ichigo, Rukia:** (smirks)

* * *

**Author**: Kyaaahhh! Done! Woooh! 3 chapters to go~ Stay with me till the end! Read and review! Thanks guys~! I love you all so much! You keep me motivated!

* * *

**SONG: Yume No Tsubasa by Makino Yui**

_[Insert song of Tsubasa Chronicles]_

* * *

**Next Chapter: Red Tears**

"_I'm here to kill you!"_

"_You are crazy."_

"_Ichigo… I love him… tell him…"_

"_Be happy, and I will be."_

.

**Mari Kia (Resha)**


	20. Chapter 19: Akai Namida

**KIKR15 ** : The answer is in this chapter~ Thanks for reviewing~ ^^

**hitsugayatoshirou1220 ** : Yup~ hahaha ^^ read this chapter to know what will happen~ ^^ Thanks for reviewing~

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius** : I just realized that you will like it since it was from Tsubasa Chronicles... ^^ Yup, as long as Senna is around~ XD Thanks for the review!

**ashezo ** : Yeah... the story isn't finished yet so there's no wedding still~ ^^ Thanks! take care too! Here's my update~ ^o^

**Topaz Skye** : Thanks~ and I hate Senna too~ ^o^

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own **BLEACH**. I wish I do though. I just own the storyline, the dialogues, the scenes and all of the happenings in this story. And of course, the characters that weren't in BLEACH! ^^

* * *

**Stay By My Side – XIX**

**Red Tears**

_~Akai Namida~_

.

Weeks past. Everything seemed to be fine. But then, one night, Rukia was in her apartment and resting. Ichigo took her home a few minutes ago. They went to Ichigo's family that day since his family came back from Italy for a vacation. They had a reunion.

Rukia lay on her couch for some comfort when suddenly, her doorbell rang. She stood up and walked up to the door. She opened it.

She looked shocked but then regained her composure. "Y-You? What are you doing here?"

She smiled. "You're not even going to invite me inside your apartment? You're really heartless huh…" she said making Rukia's face hardened. She sighed and opened the door wider. She walked inside as Rukia closed the door without locking it.

"What do you need?" Rukia asked.

"What I need?" She turned to her. "All I need is…" She showed her a gun and pointed at her. "… Your death!" she yelled.

Rukia gasped. "S-Senna, wait."

"You will pay for what you have done to me! You took my father and Ichigo away from me! You will pay!" She fired the gun but Rukia dodged it.

"Wait! If you keep this, you're going to jail like your father!" Rukia warned her.

"I don't care! I don't care what happens to me as long as you die by my hands!"

"You are crazy…" Rukia glared at her.

"Yes, I'm crazy and it's your fault!"

.

_**A city dyed by the sunset sky and your face from the side-**_

_**What are you thinking about, what are you looking at, and what are you feeling?**_

.

Ainosuke ordered some pizza and decided to give Rukia some. He locked his apartment door and took the elevator to Rukia's apartment.

.

_**For instance, if we can't see our future ahead**_

_**Then I'll grip your hand and we'll run endlessly**_

.

Ainosuke stood in front of Rukia's apartment door, but before he could even hit the doorbell, he heard a sound of gunshot from inside. His eyes widened. "Rukia!" He twisted the knob and sighed in relief to find it open. He quickly ran inside and saw Rukia laying on the ground with pool of blood beneath her form. "Rukia!"

He saw Senna stood in front of her, pointing the gun she was holding at Rukia. "Senna! Put that gun down!" Ainosuke yelled at her. He tackled her to the ground and got the gun out of her grip. He stood up as he left Senna sat on the ground as she trembled.

He ignored her and rushed to Rukia's side. "Rukia, Oi!" he shook her and held her close to him. She has a gunshot in her stomach and the blood continued to drip drastically.

"Rukia, hold on!"

"A-Ainosuke…" she managed to say between coughs of blood.

"Rukia, don't worry, I'll bring you to the hospital."

"Ainosuke, Ichigo… tell him… I love him… Thank you…"

"Baka! Don't give up!"

* * *

Ainosuke called for an ambulance and police for Senna. When they reached the hospital and Rukia was being treated, Ainosuke called for Ichigo and the others who rushed immediately to the hospital.

"Ainosuke! What happened!" Ichigo asked.

"Senna… she went to Rukia's apartment, probably to kill her."

"How is she?" Yazumi asked.

"The doctor is still in there." He replied solemnly.

All of them waited worriedly. Soon, the doctor came out of the room. Ichigo rushed towards him as the others trailed behind him.

"How is she?" he asked.

The doctor smiled. "She's stable now. Don't worry."

All of them sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness." Momo said.

"Can I see her?" Ichigo inquired.

"Of course, she'll be waking up soon."

Ichigo walked inside. "Thank you so much." Yazumi bowed before the doctor before following the others inside.

.

_**Recover your smile and dreams and love and joys**_

_**It's not too late even now**_

_**Because no one will blame you**_

_**For the physical things, that only those are the everything here**_

.

They saw Rukia sleeping. Ichigo held her hand in his. "Rukia."

Said girl moaned. "She's waking up." Yumina said.

As she opened her eyes, she saw a worried pair of warm amber. "Ichigo…"

"Rukia, are you feeling okay now?" Ichigo asked, wanting to make sure she was fine.

Rukia nodded. "Yeah… I'm okay."

He sighed. "Geez… don't scare me like that…"

"Sorry…"

"Don't worry. The most important thing is you are okay."

Rukia smiled. "You are right."

"Kia-chan!" Yazumi said. "We're happy that you're okay now!"

"Thanks Zumi." Then she remembered something. "Wait, where's Senna?"

"Don't worry. She's in the police station right now." Ainosuke replied.

"She has done this… for his father…"

Ichigo's gripped in her hand tightened. "Rukia, don't worry. There's no way I will let this happen again."

"I know that Ichigo. Thank you for being there for me always."

Ichigo smiled. "Of course I will be here always because I love you."

Rukia felt her heart swelled up. "I know, I believe you because I love you too."

They both smiled warmly. A smile filled with love and hope for each other.

"Look at them. They were so sweet." Momo squealed.

"You're right. I hope everything will be fine now." Toushirou sighed.

"Yeah, I hope so too." Yumina agreed.

"And I'm sure of that." Yazumi said.

Ainosuke just smiled as Hikaru nodded.

.

_**The time of dusk hurries by, making my heart forget**_

_**Like how I cut up a busy flow and turned it into a photo**_

_**You told me that you love this place and red tears fell down your cheeks**_

_**I had a feeling that we wouldn't ever be able to meet again**_

* * *

After a few days, Rukia finally got out of the hospital. Senna stayed in the police station and they noticed that she became mentally disordered. So, they decided to bring her to a mental hospital instead. This mental hospital is located in America so she can recover faster.

.

_**Your tears, lies, sadness, and regrets, everything is a proof of that I was here with you**_

_**I vow in my chest**_

_**That our parting is the beginning of a memory that only the two of us know**_

_**Someday, we'll meet again.**_

* * *

Weeks later, Rukia decided to visit Renji's grave with Ichigo. They were walking hand-in-hand to his grave. Soon, they were in front of it. Rukia lay down the bouquet of red roses in front of his grave. Renji's favorite. They prayed.

"Renji, how are you? I'm fine here. I hope you can see how well and happy we are now. I hope you are happy for us wherever you are."

"Renji, I'm sorry. I wasn't able to see you before you leave this world. But I promise you, I will always be here for Rukia. I'll take care of her in your place. No matter what."

Rukia took Ichigo's hand in hers.

Wind blew at the two of them and a far away voice whispered.

"_Ichigo, Rukia… I love the both of you so much, so be happy. And I will be…"_

.

_**As it is, the whispering voice grows afar**_

_**And your shadow is swallowed by the setting sun**_

_**Tell me that I didn't spend any time in vain.**_

_**Recall your smile, dreams, love, and joys**_

_**And they'll echo eternally**_

_**Because we can't believe**_

_**That the physical things, that only those are the everything here…**_

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia smiled at each other.

"Don't worry Renji…" Ichigo began as he and Rukia both gazed up at the blue heavens.

"… We will be happy." Rukia finished.

_And that will be for sure. As long as we stay by each other's side, we will be happy… forever…_

.

**-END OF CHAPTER NINETEEN-**

* * *

**Author**: Waahh~ Two chapters in one day. I love it! Oh, 2 chapters to go! Countdown! Countdown!

**Read and Review!** I love you guys! The next chapter is the last chapter and then the Epilogue. Please stay with me! I'm happy that I'm soon to finish this! So far, this is my 3rd long fanfic about IchiRuki. (First is 'You are my Love', second is its sequel!)

Thank you my readers and reviewers! I love you all really! *blew you all a flying kiss*

* * *

**SONG: Akai Namida by Kawada Mami**

_[Movie theme song of Shakugan no Shana]_

* * *

**Next Chapter: No Clouds in the Blue Heavens**

"_Oh, you are craving again…"_

"_It's cute."_

"_Your face… it's totally priceless!"_

.

**Mari Kia (Resha)**


	21. Chapter 20: NCitBH

**hitsugayatoshirou1220 ** : Sorry for the heart attack~ about the sequel, I'll reveal it in the epilogue~ it's a secret for now~ XD thanks for reviewing. ^^

**Topaz** **Skye** : Thank you! I love the scene on Renji's grave too. XD Thanks for the review~ ^^

**ashezo** : I'm happy you like what happened~ I hope you would like this chapter too. Thanks for always reviewing~ ^o^ take care too and see yah!

Here's my new update! ^o^

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own **BLEACH**. I wish I do though. I just own the storyline, the dialogues, the scenes and all of the happenings in this story. And of course, the characters that weren't in BLEACH! ^^

* * *

**Stay By My Side – XX**

**No Clouds in the Blue Heavens**

_~Aoi sora ni wa kumo~_

.

**Three months later…**

.

_:: May 11, 2016; 9AM; Mikazuki Music Shop ::_

.

"Momo-chan," Rukia called out as she and her girl friends sat on the stools at the counter. "Where's Shirou-chan?"

"Uh, I asked him to buy me cookies." She smiled.

"Oh, you are craving again." Rukia smiled at her as Momo rubbed her still plain stomach.

"Momo-chan, is it hard getting pregnant?" Yumina asked in curiosity.

"Not really, just having food cravings and mood swings and feeling nauseous every day. Guess it's the reason why pregnancy for others is bad." She shrugged.

"You're just saying that because you're still 2 months long. Ask her again when her stomach began to swell." Yazumi said.

"You have a point 'Zumi, she's only 2 months long that's why her stomach is not yet big." Rukia giggled.

"You're right." Yazumi nodded.

.

_**No clouds in the blue heavens, this is the sunrise you could hardly wait**_

_**You came and tomorrow is shining brightly; adorning the sky.**_

_**No clouds in the blue heavens, this is the light that's breaking through**_

_**Seeking the distance, we go no matter how far to a faraway place**_

.

"They're here." Yumina said as Ainosuke came up to her and kissed her cheek. She smiled at him.

"How sweet." Rukia giggled.

"You jealous?" Ichigo asked but before Rukia could answer him, he planted a kiss on her lips. He pulled away to see Rukia pout.

"I'm not jealous."

Ichigo smirked. She looked cute when she pouts. "Hai hai."

Toushirou handed his wife a box of cookies. "Here are your cookies." Momo smiled. "Thank you." She opened it and ate them.

"I still couldn't believe that I will be having a niece or nephew soon." Ichigo said as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm so excited." Momo said as she ate her cookies.

.

_**When I was fighting in the pouring rain, the glittering drops told me:**_

_**The thing hidden by the black clouds isn't just the blue of the sky**_

_**But the feelings that you've surpassed and now are transparent**_

.

"Shirou-chan, have you think of a name for your baby?" Yazumi asked with interest.

"Yeah."

"Really? What is it? I want to know!" Rukia said excitedly.

"Oi oi, don't get too excited." Ichigo told her.

She ignored Ichigo and looked at her friends expectantly. "So, what is it?"

"If it's a boy, we'll call him Keiichi and if it's a girl, we'll call her Kinna." Momo replied.

"Wow, it's cute." Rukia commented with a genuine smile.

"Really?"

Rukia nodded. "Yup."

.

_**When I close my eyes I felt that moment; I lowered my heavy sword**_

_**Joy always lies at the end of sadness**_

_**If I illuminate my soul**_

.

They hang-out together, Yazumi and Hikaru, Yumina and Ainosuke, Momo and Toushirou and finally, Rukia and Ichigo. Weeks later, Yazumi and Hikaru had an engagement party. They will be getting married.

.

_**No clouds in the blue heavens, in this sky after the rain**_

_**The flame of the battle was gently extinguished without leaving any trace**_

_**No clouds in the blue heavens, with feelings we've closed the abyss**_

_**In this sky of sunset, in this single moment, my heart is calmed…**_

.

* * *

_:: May 23, 2016; 9PM; Ichigo's car, on their way to Rukia's house/ Kuchiki Mansion ::_

.

Rukia stretched her arms out. "Aaah… I don't know that it's tiring to organize a wedding."

"That's what Yazumi said too when she organized Momo and Toushirou's wedding." Ichigo replied as he glanced at her.

"Souka… now I know what it feels like. But even though it's tiring, it's fun."

Ichigo smiled.

.

_**No matter what you suffered, if you're able to forget it**_

_**Only your feelings will overflow**_

_**Happiness always lies at the end of despair**_

_**If we illuminate our hearts…**_

_**(No clouds in the blue heavens)**_

_**Seeking the distance, we go no matter how far to a faraway place…**_

.

"Ichigo, you think getting pregnant is difficult?"

Ichigo coughed. "Why are you asking me? I'm a guy you know."

Rukia pouted. "Guess you don't know." She shrugged. "I think it's difficult, I guess I don't want to be pregnant."

"That's like telling me that you don't want to be married to me." Ichigo said.

"That's what I'm implying." Rukia said in a tone of matter-of-factly.

Ichigo hastily stopped the car in front of the Kuchiki Mansion.

"Ichigo! Why did you do that? If you die, don't drag me!" Rukia screamed at him but Ichigo ignored her.

"Rukia, are you serious?" he asked her with eyes wide. Rukia looked at him confused but then realized what he was talking about.

But instead of answering, Rukia laughed loudly. Ichigo looked at her dumbfounded. "I-Ichigo…" she gasped between laughs. "If only you can see your face right now! It's totally priceless!" she continued to laugh.

"I'm serious Rukia." He glared at her. Rukia stopped laughing and smiled. "I'm just kidding Ichigo. It will depend on how you'll propose to me of course." She went out of the car.

Ichigo grinned inwardly. _Oh, you'll see what I'll do, Rukia. You'll never forget it. _He thought as he trailed behind the girl of his life.

.

**-END OF CHAPTER TWENTY -**

* * *

**A/N: Interview of the Yazumi with the author [Mari! *I'll use my real name*]... For the Farewell!**

**Yazumi**: So Mari-chan, how will you end up this story of yours?

**Mari**: That would be my secret!

**Yazumi**: (pouts) Eh? Why?

**Mari**: Because I want all of you to look forward for the ending you know! I don't want to spoil the excitement. (smirks)

**Yazumi**: What will be the next chapter about then?

**Mari**: It's the last chapter already, and I won't tell anything.

**Yazumi**: EHHH! HIDOI!

**Mari**: (laughs) look forward you guys! (waves)

* * *

**Author**: Ahahaha! I love it! I finished another chapter! Pretty Short, I know. But, oh well, next is the Last Chapter!

**Please Read and Review! I love you guys!**

* * *

**SONG: No Clouds in the Blue Heavens**

_[Bleach Burimyu: Rock Musicals NCitBH, Code 002/003]_

* * *

**Next Chapter: Last Chapter: Stay By My Side**

"_Ichigo…"_

"_Rukia…"_

"_I love you."_

.

**Mari Kia (Resha)**


	22. The Last Gaze: Stay By My Side

**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own **BLEACH**. I wish I do though. I just own the storyline, the dialogues, the scenes and all of the happenings in this story. And of course, the characters that weren't in BLEACH! ^^

* * *

**-Stay By My Side – The Last Gaze-**

**Stay By My Side**

_Watashi no Soba ni Ite_

.

A month since Yazumi and Hikaru's wedding, Ichigo, Rukia and the others decided to pay a visit to Rukia's Family. They prayed before them then they went to Byakuya and Hisana's graves since they were next to each other's under a cherry blossom tree. They stood in front of the two graves with Rukia before them and Ichigo by her side. They all prayed silently for their soul's peace.

.

_**I want to know when my heart started to gasp for air**_

_**It all started when we met for the very first time…**_

_**A new world starts to turn and I'm reborn**__**  
**__**I won't ever let this heart's pounding stop**__**  
**__**I won't be swept away by the waves**__**  
**__**Dream (on), Sky (High), Dream of the seasons…**_

.

"Hisana nee-san, Byakuya nii-sama… I hope you are both happy wherever you are. Thank you for everything. I love you so much." She opened her eyes and stared at their graves. "Look over us, will you?" she smiled softly.

Ichigo put a hand on her shoulder. When she turned to look at him, she saw him smile so she returned it with the same gesture.

.

_**Stay by my side**__**  
**__**these feelings start now**__**  
**__**I'll keep on walking while embracing them**_

_**Stay by my side, I can do it because you're watching me**_

_**I'm not alone anymore  
I'll do it for you, Take me to your dream  
I'll walk with you…**_

.

"Rukia." He called out.

She gazed up at him. "Hmm?"

He stood on his right knee with his left foot as support as he held Rukia's left hand in his and his free hand held a small box.

Rukia stared down at him with a shock expression. "I-Ichigo?"

Ichigo opened the small box and revealed a gold ring with a huge diamond in the center and small silver stones around it. He looked up at her with a nervous smile.

"Kuchiki Rukia, will you marry me?"

Rukia's eyes widened. "Eh?"

.

_**Can you stay like this?  
Emotions pierce my heart  
I'm hesitating a little but I won't be left behind**_

.

She saw him looking at his side refusing to turn to her. She smiled warmly at his behavior. Rukia gripped his hand in her tightly, causing Ichigo to turn to her.

"I'll marry you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo widened his eyes for a second but returned to normal as he grinned at her. He stood up and slowly slide the ring in Rukia's left ring finger. Rukia raised her left hand and admired the ring in her finger.

"Ichigo, it's so beautiful."

"Like you."

Rukia blushed as Ichigo chuckled. He then pulled her close to him in a form of an embrace and Rukia welcomed him warmly in her arms.

.

_**You and I are reflected in each other's sparkling eyes  
I won't ever let the warmth in these hands disappear  
I won't let time just pass me by  
Dream (on), Sky (High), Make my wish come true**_

.

"I still couldn't believe when he told us this plan of his." Hikaru said.

"That's true. But, I'm just wondering why do it here in front of Rukia-chan's brother and sister." Yumina wondered.

"I think Ichigo wants Hisana and Byakuya to see and know about it." Yazumi shrugged.

"Right! Anyways, it's so sweet, under the falling cherry blossom petals." Momo squealed. "So kawaii~"

"Just like how Toushirou proposed to you before the national TV?" Hikaru asked in amusement.

"Don't bring that up! It's still embarrassing me!" Toushirou crossed his arms against his chest with a scowl.

"Why did you do that if it's embarrassing?" Ainosuke asked.

Toushirou frowned and turned away. Momo smiled.

"Shirou-chan, it's in the past now so don't think about it too much."

Toushirou sighed.

Yazumi turned to the two again. "I hope those two lived a happily ever after too… like us."

"Of course," Toushirou smiled slightly. "They deserve it. After all that they have been through."

"Everything changed. A lot of things happened…" Momo closed her eyes.

"A lot of people they love lost, and all of the people who love them so much helped out. So much had happened. They lost each other too." Yumina tilted her head to the side.

"But they found each other's hearts because they are connected." Ainosuke smirked. "It's fate, don't you think?"

All of them nodded as they turned to the two who were sharing a passionate and loving kiss…

.

_**Stay by my side  
now what would you think of me back when I used to cry so easily?  
Stay by my side, you can protect me  
I won't cry anymore, I'll do it for you**_

_**Take me to your dream  
for you I'll try my best**_

* * *

**A month later…**

.

_:: June 30, 2016; 2PM; St. Mary's Cathedral, Tokyo ::_

.

Ichigo stood nervously as he waited for Rukia who will walk down the aisle. Beside him was Toushirou, his best man. Soon, Rukia finally came into his view. She wore a white strapless wedding dress that fit her body perfectly. Her hair was laid straight down; her stubborn bang was clipped so her face was cleared. The edge of her dress was held up by Yazumi, her maid of honor. The ones who were walking with her were Ichigo's parents, Isshin and Masaki.

Ichigo stared at her lovingly. _She's so beautiful…_

Their eyes met and smiled at each other.

.

_**Stay by my side  
These feelings start now  
I'll keep on walking while embracing them  
Stay by my side, I can  
Because you're watching me**_

.

Rukia reached Ichigo and his parents gave her to him. They held each other, smiled and faced the altar before them.

They walked towards it…

.

_**Stay by my side  
until the day you can stay forever  
As long as we hold onto our dreams they won't fade away  
Stay by my side  
I want to scorch my body with yours in the heat of this year's blue summer**_

_**Take me to your dream…  
Stay…**_

.

After saying their vows and the priest announced them as lawfully husband and wife, they kissed.

Everyone, their family, friends and fans applauded before them. They cheered happily for the both of them.

But the happiest couple in there was Ichigo and Rukia, now finally called Kurosaki Ichigo and Rukia.

They will finally be together and would never be separated, forever…

.

**-END OF THE LAST GAZE-**

* * *

**Information**: The St. Mary's Cathedral (東京カテドラル聖マリア大聖堂 Tōkyō Katedoraru Sei Maria Daiseidō) is the seat of the Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Tokyo. It is located in the Sekiguchi neighborhood of Bunkyo, Tokyo, Japan.

-If you want to see pictures, please refer to this web:

h t t p : / / e n . w i k i p e d i a . o r g / wiki/St._Mary%27s_Cathedral,_Tokyo

-Just kindly remove the spaces 'kay! ^-^

**Author**: *sniffles* Oh… this story of mine is ending~ I will miss this story and you, my dear readers and reviewers~ Thanks for staying with me! I love you so much!

Well then, the next one is the Epilogue of course! ^o^

Read and Review!

See you!

**Yours truly,**

**Mari Kia Aishite**


	23. Epilogue

**-Stay By My Side – Epilogue-**

.

**Eight Years Later…**

.

_:: February 9, 2024; 9AM; Kurosaki Ichigo and Rukia's new house ::_

.

"Stay still, Shina!" Rukia said towards her daughter as she tied up her black raven hair in a ponytail.

"Careful Mom. It hurts!" she winced as she closed her right eye.

Rukia looked at the mirror in front of them to see her daughter near to tears. "Sorry."

She finished tying it up and combed. "There, all done."

Shina stood up and tilted her head to see her hair by the mirror. She grinned towards her mother. "Mom, you're really good at this."

"Thanks my dear." Rukia smiled. "Now come on, we'll be late. I'll help you dress up."

"Okay!" Shina followed her mother and sat on edge of her bed.

From outside, a voice called out. "Rukia! Are you still not yet done?"

"Yeah, not yet!"

"Hurry up, will you? Those guys are on their way already!"

"Fine! Just wait for us downstairs, Ichigo!"

He shook his head and stomped away with a faded, "Whatever."

* * *

Ichigo walked downstairs to wait for their friends. As he reached the couch, the doorbell rang. He turned to the door and opened it.

"Oh, you're here. Come in."

They all stayed in the living room.

"So, where's Kia-chan and Shina-chan?" Yazumi asked as she sat on the couch.

"They're still upstairs." Ichigo replied. "They were there for 2 hours already."

"Girls are really slow when it comes to themselves you know." Momo giggled.

"Yeah, I know that." Ichigo said with a sigh. He then smiled when he noticed his nephew. "Woah, why it seems like Kei grew taller fast?" he asked as he ruffled his hair.

The 9-year-old boy smiled at his uncle and replied, "Hai, Mom told me that I inherited my height from you, that's why."

"Oh? That's great. Your dad is a chibi so…"

"What did you say?" he asked as a dark aura surrounded the white haired father.

Ichigo stifled a chuckle as he replied. "Nothing."

Kei laughed at his uncle's teasing of his father. He found it funny.

Soon, a squealing voice called their attention. "Otousan!" with a running foot towards them. The owner of the voice soon came into their view.

Kurosaki Shina, black hair swayed in a ponytail and violet eyes sparkling in excitement and happiness met them. She wore a blue strapless dress with a white blazer on top. The dress had a dark blue ribbon around its waist and it ended up until her knees. Her feet were both covered with an inch blue sandal.

Hitsugaya Keiichi, black hair and blue eyes. He wore a black suit in contrast of his cousin's outfit with black shoes and slocks.

Shina ran towards her father and twirled. "Otousan, am I pretty?" she asked with a smile.

Ichigo held his daughter's hands in his and kissed her forehead. "You're very pretty even not in your dress, Shina-chan."

Shina blushed but grinned at her father. "T-thanks."

"Konnichiwa, Shina-chan!" Momo greeted her 8-year-old niece.

Shina turned to her aunt and beamed. "Hi obachan! Yazumi obachan are also here, konnichiwa! Ara! Shirou ojisan and Hika ojisan made!" she rattled.

"My, you're as lively as ever, Shina-chan." Yazumi commented with a smile.

"Hai! I'm so excited!" she grinned wider when she noticed her cousin and friend. "Oh, Hi Kei, Yuu!"

Keiichi saluted at her in a form of a greeting. "Yo, Shina."

"Hi." Yuu said with a slight smile.

Shujin Yuuzaki, 8-year-old son of Hikaru and Yazumi with raven brown hair and deep amber eyes. He wore a black suit, black slocks and black shoes, same as Kei.

Rukia then rushed down the stairs. "Minna, you're here. Sorry I—"

"Don't worry about it Kia-chan, it's okay." Momo said.

Rukia wore a tube white dress up until her knees with white two-inch sandals covered her feet. Ichigo wore a black tuxedo while Hikaru and Toushirou wore a black suit. Momo wore spaghetti strapped red dress up above her knees with red inch sandals to support her feet. Yazumi wore a green strapless dress with ruffles around her collar and around her waist. Her feet were covered by three-inch green sandals.

Rukia smiled and they all stood up from the couch. "So, let's go."

And all of them went out of the house.

* * *

They all left for Tokyo Dome wherein Shina's debut as a singer where going to be held. She will be a talent of the Kuchiki Records. At the age of 8, Shina possessed an angelic yet strong voice like her mother has. She was a great singer so her parents decided to give her her dream. She love singing and they both want to give it to her as a gift for her 8th birthday. Yes, that day was her birthday.

Everything was ready. Shina will sing her first song ever composed originally by her mother, Kurosaki Rukia for her. Keiichi will play a piano for this song. All of them sat in front of the stage, except Shina and Keiichi.

Ichigo and Rukia were in the middle, Momo and Toushirou at Ichigo's side, Yazumi and Hikaru at Rukia's side with Yuuzaki of course and Ainosuke and Yumina with their 5-year-old daughter, Muzume Nozomi in Hikaru's side.

Soon, the host announced Shina and Keiichi finally. They walked to the stage together. The cousins bowed down before Keiichi headed towards the black piano and sat on the chair in front of it. Shina stayed at the middle with microphone in hand as she waited for the start of the song. When it arrived, her voice filled the Tokyo Dome.

.

_**"My heart and yours were always connected**_

_**That's why I can't forget you**_

_**The silence dances here; the bird flies freely**_

_**I let go all of this pain…"**_

.

Shina glanced at her parents as she put all of the rightful emotions for the song.

.

_**"I will never let go of your hand**_

_**I will not cry in the new morning**_

_**I can't see anything but your heart reflects your kindness and your smile**_

_**I sing a song for you…"**_

.

Rukia held Ichigo's hand in hers without taking her eyes away from her daughter.

"She's great." Ichigo whispered with a proud smile. "She got your angelic voice."

Rukia smiled. "I'm proud of her. I'm proud of our daughter."

Ichigo nodded. "Me too."

.

_**"I remember the warmth of your heart**_

_**It is the same as my heartbeat**_

_**In my room when I sleep, I call out your name**_

_**Can you hear me? I will protect everything…"**_

.

Yuuzaki stared at her with a smile that tells he adored the person he was staring at.

_She's so great and beautiful. How I wish I could tell her… that I… fell in love with her…_

He sighed as he watched her walked slowly and then stopped.

.

**_"Because of the words that comes from your heart_**

**_I can't say goodbye_**

**_I can't see anything, but your heart reflects the fact that I can see you here right by my side_**

**_I sing a song for you_**

**_I sing a song… for you…"_**

.

She was given a round of applause. Shina smiled and as Keiichi stood and reached her side, they held hands and bowed together.

Ichigo and Rukia stood as they clapped so hard. There will be no one as happier as them as parents and as a couple.

.

**-END OF THE EPILOGUE-**

* * *

**THE END! **

**Author**: Wow! I've done a fanfiction again. Are you happy about it? Did you happen to like the end of this story? Well, if you ask me, I really enjoyed writing it.

Anyways, the song used here is **'I sing a song for you' by Kuraki Mai**. I couldn't find the English translation for this so I tried my best to translate it by myself. I hope it's right~ ^o^

Anyways, thank you so much for all those who supported, read, and reviewed this story! I really love all of you guys so much! You kept me motivated! Thanks thanks!

Someone asked me if I will do a sequel. The first thought that crossed my mind is the three words, "I don't know." But! I am reconsidering it. I've thought of an idea suddenly. Three things: About Senna, about the characters, and about Yuuzaki's feelings towards Shina. I need to show that! So! I came to a conclusion that I really need to do a sequel. *Does anybody clap?* But again, I don't know when! I want to do the three fanfics first. "You are my love", "Don't cry anymore", and "IchiRuki: The Destined Tale". So there.

I hope you understand me guys. If I find my inspiration and motivation to write again, I will do it but please cut me some slack! Thanks!

Thank you so much my dear reviewers! You know who you are! ^o^

Read my other fics too! Thank you!

**Yours truly,**

**Mari Kia Aishite**


End file.
